Fighting and Grinding with The Beat of Life
by PinkCh3rryBlossom
Summary: 2ndtimeposted.Saks is a dancer & Syao is a kickboxer at a college 4 ppl who excel in n e thing physical.A rapist is wandering the skool & Syaos class has 2 teach the girls how 2 defend themselves. full sum inside. M for lang no lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BAK PPL! OMG! I'M SOOOOOOOOOO MAD! FF net deleted my story because it swore too much for T rated...I didn't think it was that bad!...So now i'm posting it AGAIN and yeah and I already had 7 chapters and I had over 62 reviews! Can I cry? Anyways people here it is again. Alright there isn't any magic here because it's easier for me to write. I hope you guys like this whole concept idea thingy, if not, feel free to stop reading it and critisize ( isn't there a c somewhere in there?) Anyways. here we go...again...second time posted...hope you like it...oi...oh yeah and I foRgot for my 7 chapters I didnt get flamed once! WOOT...ok i'm done.**

**BTW: I'm guessin ur all old enuff to be reading this since it rated M now...if not o well no one needs to noe :D...**

**Summary; Sakura goes to a school for people who excel in anything physical. She dances, and models, and well is basically a normal eight-teen year old. When a sexual hasser is roaming about and one of her friends is well, harresed, no one really takes notice. But when the attacks become greater in number and more frequant, their instructor wants the girls to learn some self defence. Syaoran is a kickboxer and after his instructor says that there is a hasser going after the girls, he says that their class will show the girls what to do...and a certain girl is in that particular class...wonder what will happen. You gotta read to find out.**

Chapter 1: Waking up.

**Beep.Beep.Beep.**_ 'Good morning everyone and it's a beautiful Monday morning today. Today is going to be hot once again, so bring out those short shorts and little bitty tops cause your gonna sweat. Well today Britney Spears is glad to announce.'_

The perky women was cut off by a hand which flung down on the alarm clock. The person who the hand belonged to, brought it back up and curled back under the covers. Now there was another person in the room, in the bed across from the, er, lump. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and looked around, noticing the other person still in bed she got up and pulled the blanket off.

"What the hell?" the person grumbled, feeling for the blanket. "Whadyuu want?"

"Wake up Sakura, we have to get to class." the black haired girl replied walking into the bathroom.

"Oooooooooooooooh." Sakura groaned putting a hand to her forehead."I feel like shit."

"Thats what happens when you drink about six beers." her friend Marina said from in the bathroom.

"Fuck." Sakura whispered getting up and stretching. She went to her dresser and went through the drawers. Looking at the selection of jeans and skirts, she went with a pair of dark blue jeans.

Sakura went to a school for people who excelled in anything physical. There was Dancing, Martial Arts, Modeling, Boxing, Football, Soccer, BasketBall and well you get the point. Sakura was in for dancing, she mostly did, hip hop, ballet and a bit of latino. They were different styles of dancing but when you mixed it, it looked pretty sikk, she also did a bit of modeling. Marina was in for soccer and she was mean when it came to that ball and the net, she turned into (as Sakura liked to say) a Physco bitch. After a while Marina came back out wearing a mini jean skirt, black running shoes and a blouse which she tied at the bottom revealing her stomach and belly button ring. Her black, flat ironed hair went up her elbows and her grey contacts stood out of her face. She looked like Christina Aguleira's sister, which in her book was a good thing.

Sakura went into the orange painted washroom, with disgust. She was going to change this damn paint colour one day...even though she said that every time she walked into it, she never got around to doing it. She did the usual, do her hair, wash her face, do the makeup, same boring shit every morning. Sakura had changed since her elementary days, she had let her hair grow and it reached her chest and was layered with sweeping bangs on one side of her face. She had grown in other ways besides up. Her body had a coke bottle shape which gave more stress to both her and her older brother. Stress for her having to deal with perverted young and old people, while Touya had to chase them away, basically both of them balanced life this way.

After putting on her white halter top and the jeans she stepped outside to her now empty bedroom. It was pretty plain yet full of everything uselss, but under those things where actually things they needed, example; untouched school books, batteries the works. The beds weren't made, the floor was stained, clothes were on the floor, alongside cups and dishes. There were those hula necklaces hung aroudnd the place with those little paper umbrellas you put in your drink. How they got there Sakura had no clue, and if she did, she didn't remember. Sakura went over to her bed and lay the blanket on top of the matress, throwing the pillows on uncaringly and she stepped back to examine her handi work. Hmmm, wrinkled, one side longer than the other, mismatched pillow cases...good enough.

"Hey Marina?" Sakura called going down the spiral stair case. "Do you know where I put my stilettos?"

"I think you left them at James' house." Marina said getting some toast.

"What!" Sakura said stopping and looking at her friend with a shocked face.

Marina burst out in laughter. " I was just joking they're behind the t.v., but I bet you wouldn't mind if you left them at James' house."

"What are my shoes doing behind the t.v?" she said looking behind th t.v set, then added. "Please, me _drunk_ and leaving my shoes at James's place only means one thing and I don't even want to think of that, especially with him."

"Whatever you say...eh Saks...aren't you going to be late for your dance class?" Marina said glancing at the clock and already smirking.

"Oh Shit! I gotta go bye Marina!" she yelled running out of the dorm barefoot, holding her boots on one hand, and her bag in the other.

She sprinted down the halls at an amazingly fast pace, causing people to turn and stare at her, all the while she kept repeating. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, SHIT!" she flew down the halls and dodged people.

Reaching the elevator she pushed the button and pulled on one boot while waiting for it. Once the doors opened she walked in with the one boot and got confused stares from the other people inside. Sakura decided to ignore them as she pressed her floor number and put on the other boot hopping slightly. As she hopped, her foot landed on a guys foot where he immediatly cried out in pain as the pointy heel hit his toe.

"Sorry!" Sakura said sprinting out of the now open doors.

Sakura was then lost in a sea of people. Almost everyone was down in the main 'lobby' talking to friends as they got ready to go to their classes. She really needed to get to hip hop class so she did the only thing someone in her position could do... do a hell of a lot of running and push the people who got in her way.

"Exscuse me!" Sakura cried running into a guy who was extremly skinny and was holding a magazine. The magazine split in half as he raised his arms to keep from falling but Sakura didn't even glance back.

"Sorry!" she cried yet again as she ran through a circle of pretty good looking guys, causing one of them to spill coke all over his shirt. Who drinks coke in the morning anyway?

"Dammit move!" she shoved past a girl who stopped right in the middle of the hallway to apply makeup.

"You hoe!" the girl cried as her compact mirror slammed on the floor where it meerly cracked.

"Thanks! I'm damn proud of it too!" Sakura continued her mission of getting to her class on time. This happened nearly twice a week but people still hadn't gotten the damn point to move out of the way, drilled into their thick skulls.

Already panting Sakura ran on, still pushing and bumping into people determined to get to her destination. She reached a hall which was pretty deserted and she feared the worst. She was late, again. They'd kick her out for sure, only people with the talent, motivation and 'responsibility' could stay in this school, and she wasn't that much of a morning person which didn't really help her. Seeing the familiar door with _'425- Hip Hop, Miss Logan.'_ she opened it and rushed in and faced the forty girls staring at her. There was a cheer that went through all the girls and some even clapped.

"Huh?" Sakura said flopping down on the floor trying to control her breathing.

"Your not late Sakura! You still have, well had, forty seconds before class offically started." a blonde girl said.

"Yes." she said breathlessly pumping her arm in the air but let it drop to her side instanly. A women walked through the crowd her hands on her hips.

"Sakura? Why are you late?" she said in a pretty grumpy voice.

"I'm not, you guys were just early." and with that Sakura walked through the young girls and into the changing room.

Sakura came out after in her baggy black sweat pants, and a tank top. She pulled her hair up and began tying it into a ponytail as she headed towards some of her friends who were listening to the dull speech the instructor was giving.

"What are we gunna do today?" Sakura asked pulling on her hair.

"I don't know something from a music video I think." the same blonde girl replied.

"Really which video?" Sakura said looking down at her black addidas shoes.

"I don't know, one with Beyonce or something." Melodie said as they all got into their positions. Sakura thought about this and nodded.

"She's a pretty good dancer, let's hope Ms.Queen of the bitches is as good."

Melodie laughed as the song began to play and Miss Logan began showing them the steps. Two hours of sweating, mistakes, and bitching ( from the 'queen.') the first period of class was over. Basically her day went like this. Hip hop two hours straight, then have lunch then two hours of ballet, two hours of latino and that was it. She only had classes three times a week and one day was set aside for the girls to take yoga to 'improve their balance', and then her other free day was devoted to a bit of modeling. The day went on and Sakura and the others picked up the dance quickly, they had to or, well, if you want it in simplist form they'd be screwed. After having lunch, ballet and her latino dancing she was pooped, and ready to collapse on anything soft and cushy.

Sakura was in the elevator alone and she was rubbing her sore neck. She was daydreaming about taking a nice hot shower and relaxing her sore muscles. She was in heaven until she remembered the walls were that nasty orange colour...joy. The doors opened with that little 'ding' sound and she stepped out. Roptan, the college she went to was actually very nice. It had nice flooring and had tabels around with bouquets of fake flowers and plants. It wasn't like a normal looking college where it resembled a jail but it didn't look like those rich, posh places either, but still this place had a good standing so it had to look good. Sakura reached her door and saw a flyer taped onto it. Pulling it off and reading it as she unlocked the door with the card key (you know like in hotels) she smirked.

_'Wanna have a good time on a Saturday night? Then you gotta come to Josh's bash at El Ritmo club. Only the hottest people can get in, and you need this flyer to get past the bouncer. Not everyone's invited so don't take advantage of this rare opportunity.' _It stopped there. A bash eh? Hott people only...hmmm this could be fun. She wondered if any of her friends were going, then thinking about she laughed. Obviously they were invited, everyone who was anyone knew her friends names. Oh well thats what you get when your friends are sl...er I mean...slow people...Slow? Hey it's something. ( you guys knew what I was gunna say XD)

"Marina! Marina you back yet?" she was greeted with silence."guess not." Sakura headed up the spiral stairs and up to their room.

She needed to shower for two reasons. 1) she needed to wash cause she did not smell like a bunch of roses. 2) she had to go to work...again...peachy, just peachy. Turning the water on she left the bathroom and searched for her work clothes. A simple low cut tank top, capri jeans, and wedge heel sandles. She found her dark blue apron and her matching baseball cap, with the cafe's logo on it. Yupp she worked at one of the collegs cafe's and it definatly wasn't glamorous. She actually worked at three jobs; the cafe after school, a flower shop on Sundays and then a sport clothing store in the mall, once in a while since her aunt owned it she could walk in any time and work when she needed the money.

After taking the hot shower Sakura stepped out and the air was cold so she hurriedly bundled herself in her thick towel. After she had wrapped it securely around her chest she grabbed another towel and began to dry her hair. In an hour she had her hair done, make-up applied, gotten dressed, put her dirty clothes in a basket and was heading out the door. On her way something bright yellow caught her eye and she saw it was the flyer from earlier. Sakura placed it on the coffee table where she was sure that Marina would find it. As she began walking down the hall the snow white song rang through her mind.

"High ho, high ho, it's off to work we go." she soon found herself whisteling it in the elevator where the others smirked at her. Sakura immedialty faltered and looked around avoiding their eyes. She finally reached her floor and got out feeling free from the small box.

"Hey Sakura!" a male voice called out to her and she looked over her shoulder to see who it was and she felt herself smash into something.

She found herself on the floor with pain shooting in her knee and elbow. Hey I never said the yoga _actually_ helped...okay it did somewhat on her balance but not her cordination.

"Ow." she groaned getting up and seeing another girl with orange hair glaring at her."Sorry about that." Sakura said getting up and reaching her hand to the girl still on the ground.

The girl meerly eyed the hand and got up on her own."Maybe next time you should watch where you're going." she said attitude dripping in her words.

"Exscuse me?" Sakura said disbelievingly as she watched the girl walk off. She was about to go after her and set the girl straight but realized that it wasn't worth her time.

"Hey Sakura!" the male voice said again except closer this time.

"What." she said annoyed, but then she saw Dave walk up to her with an eyebrow cocked. "Oh it's you, hey."

"Nice fall, i'd give that a nine point five." he said as he flollowed her.

"Oh yes it was beautiful wasn't it?" she replied sarcastidly, then mumbled."Idiot." hitting him on the side of the head.

"Hey that hurt!" he said cluthing his head."Anyway, are you going to that party?"

"I guess so." Sakura said as they both went behind the counter of the coffee shop."I don't want to get hammered again though." Dave laughed as he put the coffee beans into the machine thingy (I don't know the name my brain wont let me remember!)

"Did you know that women are actually easier to seduce when they're drunk? (it's an actual fact:O) I personally think that you should then." Sakura's emerald eyes flashed dangerously in his direction."Well you'll be more klutzy than usual since you'll be tipsy so that is a setback..." he continued, wanting to annoy her.

"I am not a klutz!" Sakura yelled at him as she reached up to grab a coffee pot, but she had to step on the bottom shelve to do so, soooooo...she ended up slipping and sending everything crashing down, including her. Dave bent down in a fit of laughter as he saw the brown beans littered all over the floor, and all over the shocked Sakura.

She looked over to him, and he glanced up then seeing her face covered with the brown powder he cracked up again, his side cramping painfully. Sakura grabbed a, something-you-use-in-a-coffee-shop-yet-not-something-breakable-yet-hard-enough-to-hurt-you at him where it hit him squarely on the forehead.

An "OW!" was heard as the thing she hit him with collided with his head and clanged on the floor where she got up and dusted herself off, trying very hard not to rub her sore tush.

**Man oh man...this is getting old. So please review and yeah thanks a bunch guys! and lotsa love. Special thanks to my old reviewers:'( I love you guys so much...tear. and thankssssssssssssss to all new reveiwers...if I get any...hopefully. Maybe.**

youkaigirl64, Â¤4nim3 luv3rÂ¤ (), dbzgtfan2004,Emeralddestiny, smooth-as-a-smoothie, Laurus Nobilis, Hitomi Fanel,pure hope, May, donut, moonstone-91, EvilSugaCherryBlossom, Sakuraandsyaoransittinginatree( and a whole bunch of different names since your an anonymous reviewer) , kawaiiseeker987, My Free Hand, cHErrY-dREaMeR, moonightdemon, BB Teddy Bear, LilAngel123, c0lap1nada, cade-chan, feisty diva, Baka Deshis, Anonymous, Samantha, eckobaby101, Elizabeth,

THANKS A BUNCH GUYS YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Clubbin

**Wow...you guys came back! And reviewed my story! How great are you guys! BIG HUGS TO EVERYBUDDY and if I could I'd give you all like a thousand dollars...but since I can't (thank the good lord) :D I love u I love u I love u I love u I loev love love love love love love love loooooooooooooooooooooveeeee uuuuuuuuu! sorry...plz dnot b afriad of me.**

**RE-CAP.-"I am not a klutz!" Sakura yelled at him as she reached up to grab a coffee pot, but she had to step on the bottom shelve to do so, soooooo...she ended up slipping and sending everything crashing down, including her. Dave bent down in a fit of laughter as he saw the brown beans littered all over the floor, and all over the shocked Sakura. **

**She looked over to him, and he glanced up then seeing her face covered with the brown powder he cracked up again, his side cramping painfully. Sakura grabbed a, something-you-use-in-a-coffee-shop-yet-not-something-breakable-yet-hard-enough-to-hurt-you at him where it hit him squarely on the forehead.**

** An "OW!" was heard as the thing she hit him with collided with his head and clanged on the floor where she got up and dusted herself off, trying very hard not to rub her sore tush.**

/\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\.

Sakura had to put up with Dave everyday since he worked with her. But today he was pushing it. She was usually a sweet person, but when you were dealing with Dave he made murder's seem like overgrown kids who liked fluffy bunnies. Her job went on as usual, her taking people's orders, threatening Dave, making some more coffee, threatening Dave, cleaning up some tables, threatening Dave, sweeping up the floors at closing time, and finally hitting Dave hard on the head with the broom handle after she finished threatening him with it.

The once full 'lobby' was now basically deserted and only a few people were standing around. Some guys called out to her but she just ignored them, not in any real mood thanks to her annoingly great co-worker Dave. It was somewhat peaceful as she walked around the carpeted floors with no one around just her, and she welcomed the quiet. Sakura then smelt some smoke, and thought it was just some people smoking from the back, and they had left the doors open. She continued on walking but it nagged at her because smoking was allowed here so they'd be really careful so no professor would find them. Curiosity got the better of her and she rounded the corner where, sure enough the back door was open letting the sun's light shine bright white. Sakura walked over and looked outside. There was no one, just the neatly cut green grass and a few people practising football. But she didn't feel the satisfaction or her curiostity die away, in fact, this just fed it and made her want to know the answer even more.

She stepped out and the warm summer breeze played with her hair, but she hardly felt it. After looking at some of the buildings ally's (I don't have another word to describe it) she gave up.

"This is too weird." Sakura said to herself her emerald eyes still scanning around for an answer. Suddenly something shifted under the black garbage bags, and Sakura was immediatly on guard.

It shook again and Sakura prayed it wasn't a rat or some other beady eyed animal. Something groaned and she knew right away it wasn't an animal. Sakura went to the fly covered bags and pulled them away, trying to hold her breath from the disgusting smell. And there under it all, barely moving, was a young girl. She looked to be her age judging from her body but she couldn't tell because she was on her stomach. Sakura kneeled down and pulled back the hair from the girls face. Honey eyes looked blankly at the ground and Sakura recognized her from her hip-hop class. Her name was Sammy, and she was very quiet but always nice. Sakura panicked as she saw the state she was in. There were bruises on her arms and neck, and a few scratches on her. Her hair was in a mess and her clothing looked as if it had been tampered with.

"Hey Sammy, it's Sakura. Don't worry hun, i'll get you inside okay? Don't move." Sakura felt like she had to whisper to the girl. Sakura stood up and faced the guys who were still playing and hadn't taken any notice to her or the things she had been doing. She put both her pinkies in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. "Hey!" she called after they had stopped and turned to her.

"Yeah?" another called back putting a hand in front of his eyes to sheild them from the sun.

"I need your help! Come please something happened! Hurry!" immediatly all the guys came running and soon were next to her confused and somewhat anxious. "I need you guys to help me with her I don't know what happened. I just found her." the guys looked over to Sammy and helped pick her up shock and worry clearly evident in their eyes.

The football players followed Sakura, even the one's who weren't doing anything. Professor's were found wandering and in a matter of minuets the whole staff was notified about the girl. Police and an ambulance were soon in afterwards and Sakura including the football players had been questioned. And now Sakura sat in her dorm staring out the window trying to get her brain to work.

"Hey Sakura? You okay?" Marina asked her as she sat next to her and handed her a glass of water.

"Yeah i'm fine. I'm just really confused." she said continuing to stare outside.

"Don't worry things will be alright. Do you know what happened to her?" Marina asked carefully in case this was tender turf.

"She was raped, she told them she was raped by two guys and they dumped her there to get rid of her."

"Well let's just be glad that she's alive and okay. We'll visit her tomorrow in the hospital alright?" Marina asked getting up and hugging her friend.

"Sure, uh, Marina?"

"Yeah."

"Do you...never mind actually." Sakura said getting up.

"You sure?"

"Positive." and she gave her friend a reasurring smile and headed up the spiral staircase to their room. But as soon as she left Marina, her smile faded.

Monday left in a hurry as well as, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thrusday, and now it was glorious Friday! Which meant Jay's...not wait...Josh's bash! Sakura had gotten over the Sammy thing as the girl had gotten better. But she couldn't help but notice that one of them was missing in the large class. But due to Sakura's busy life, she couldn't stop and think about it all. Sakura was planning on having a good time tonight if it wasn't for Marina's endless complaining about her outfits.

"Just choose one already Marina!" Sakura said from the nastily painted bathroom.

"How can I! I need something that will get me noticed!" Marina cried.

Sakura put her head out of the door and looked at Marina who was staring in the mirror. She was wearing Sakura's stillettos that reached just below the knees, and a jean body suit. It was a mini skirt so it basically only covered her butt, and it attached to the top where it zipped up the front. The thing was that it was unzipped from the top all the way down to below her belly button. Sakura's mouth fell open as she stared at her friend. _That...thing, she's wearing isn't enough to get her noticed!'_ Sakura's mind screamed.

"Uh, Marina. I think if you went naked, you would get the same attention that you'll get tonight for wearing that." Sakura said after she popped her head back into the bathroom where she continued to apply her makeup. Marina scrunched her nose in confusion.

"What? I don't get it." Marina said still trying to think.

"Never mind. You ready to go now?" Sakura said stepping out.

"I don't,"

"Too bad I don't care!" she said grabbing her friends wrist and dragging her down the stairs, ignoring the death threats and protests her friend was giving her.

Sakura went to the door and opened it revealing two girls waiting outside one with her hand closed into a fist raised into the air as if she was about to knock.

"Wow, great timing." the dark haired one said. Sakura smiled at seeing her friends.

"Thank-you I know. Oh and it's all Marina's fault if you want to know." the three girls laughed as Marina shouted 'Hey!' at them.

The four girls linked arms and walked down the hall, definatly confident in themselves and it showed. Melodie was there and she was wearing dark capri jeans and normal black pointed high heeled shoes, and a glittering top which hung low off her chest. Her blonde hair had been done in half corn-rows and the rest just trailed down her back. Jennie, the dark haired one, had curled hair, and was wearing dark jean shorts, which were really short along with, high heeled boots like Marina's. Her top was off the shoulders and had black air brush writing which was outlined in pink saying, 'Sweet N' Innocent'. It also had two large holes on the sides exposing a lot of flesh and her hour glass figure. Sakura was wearing a black mini skirt and a black top which was pretty, just a tad revealing in the front. But the back was all strings which criss-crossed and tied up. She wore tie up stilletos which completed the outfit.

The four-some went into the elevator and got a lot of stares which didn't bother them. If any guy tried anything they were all wearing heels and knew how to use em...( not like I'VE done that before 8D.) The girls reached the main floor and headed outside to their car. Jennie excitedly removed her keys from her purse and ran over to it, unlocking it automatically from a distance. Sakura began running with the other girls when her heel caught on a crack and she fell foreward screaming her favorite word..."SHIT!" luckily Melodie and Marina had quick reflexes and caught her by her arms, though with the heels they were unsteady and all came tumbling down. Jennie already had the car started and drove up next to them, laughing madly.

"Stupid Dave, jinxed me." Sakura said getting up and making sure she wasn't dirty.

"Get in already we're going to be laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeee!" Jennie whined as the girls slowly got into the car. The girls had been driving for twenty minutes when Jennie asked for the directions to the place. Sakura who was in the passenger seat looked over to her, and Jennie stared back.

"Weeeellll?" she said extending her hand expectedly.

"Uh...about that. I don't have, them." Sakura said looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"What! Come on Sakura! How could you forget!"

"Well I had to deal with Marina and her freakin' eye problems!" she said indicating to the clothing. Marina just stared blankly at Sakura from the back seat of the sports car.

"Eye problems?" she asked. Everyone in the car groaned as Jennie turned around quite fast making the car screech. After a good ten minutes had passed, and everyone already getting tired from driving so much Marina spoke up.

"Hey guys I have them! They were in my purse the whole time!" Marina said happily, dropping the lip gloss she was getting and finding the bright yellow paper.

Jennie reached back with a free hand and snatched the paper from her, mumbling."Give me that!" and reading the directions, she didn't even stop as she turned the car again forcefully, and the girls felt like they were in the Fast and the Furious. "Stupid brawd, doesn't even think about checking her purse." she continued mumbling, while she handed the paper to Sakura then snatched it back.

"What?" Sakura asked the girl beside her.

"You, are a klutz and accident prone, so no way in hell am I going to trust you with this." she said waving the paper.

"Another one! I am not a Klutz!"

"Yes you are!" Marina chanted from the back but was immediatly hit on the back of the head."What was that for!"

"For being an idiot, and a retard for not checking your purse!" Melodie said.

The bickering continued for the rest of the drive, and Jennie parked the car and began to rub her temples. Trying her best to ignore her friends she looked at the club where music was pumping loudly through the walls and some pretty sexy guys were smoking outside...beside some pretty whore-ish girls...

"Guess it's the competition of the sluts." the girls looked up at Jennie confused and she looked at their clothing. "Yupp definatly."

"Well come on already we have to have fun!" Marina said fixing her sleek ponytail in the rear view mirror.

"I don't know if I trust your definition of fun." Sakura said stepping out of the car.

"Oh you will." and with that Marina just ran off inside the club.

"Thanks for waiting." Melodie said, but then her face brightened.

"3...2...1" Sakura and Jennie chanted and then Melodie began to squeal in delight.

"Steve!" Melodie said happily running to a guy with sandy brown hair and green eyes.

"Yeah we'll catch up with you two later." Jennie said sarcastidly as both girls passed their pair who were currently sucking eachothers faces off.

"You leave me, you die." Sakura said grabbing Jennie's elbow.

"Okay, okay." Jennie said in defeat, she had just caught the eye of a extremely good looking guy too.

The two danced the night away on the crowded dance floor, and showed of their moves knowing exactly the right way to do them, hey all the classes had to be good for something. After the song ended both girls agreed to take a break since they had been dancing seven songs straight. They somehow manuvered their way through the crowd getting away from the guys the grabbed them to dance...and in other places. Finally reaching the bar in one piece they ordered their drinks and sat back to take a good look at everything.

"He's cute." Jennie said pointing to a blonde guy who was talking to his friends.

"So's he." Sakura said pointing to a balck haired one who was wearing glasses ( cough hint cough).

"and him...and him...him too...and him." Jennie continued and Sakura followed her pointed finger. There was one with a shaved head...yeah he was pretty cute. One with corn rows he was okay, another with brown messy hair and brownish eyes (cough hint cough) yupp he was definatly cute, and another with jelled curly hair meh he was okay.

"I'm bored now." Jennie said downing her drink. "Ooooooooh lookie!" she hinted Sakura quickly, and tried to look normal.

"What?" Sakura whispered back trying to figure what was so important."

"A guys coming...and great...so's the M&M's." Sure enough there was a guy coming and in the other direction the two M's, Marina and Melodie. Both groups reached the girls at the same time.

"Hey you guys what are you doing here all by yourselves?" Melodie asked clinging onto Steve.

"Just taking a breather." Jennie said but then Steve spoke up.

"Hey man!" he said to the guy that came and did that guy thing that guys do.( you know they grab eachothers hand and do some weird thingy and sorta hug...dont feel like explaining it now.) "When did you get here."

"Three hours ago?" said the shaved guy."Who's your friends?" he asked looking at Jennie and Sakura.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend Melodie."

"Hey." she said.

"Marina, Jennie, and Sakura." everyone nodded and said their hello's.

Soon though more people joined the group knowing various people...even the guys Jennie and Sakura were checking out came. In mere seconds Sakura had about twenty peoples names rammed into her head and she was trying to remember them all. Okay, dude with the blonde hair was, Dan...no wait it was Jessie...whatever didn't matter, he wasn't that cute up close anyway. The guy with the black hair and glasses was Eriol she was sure...I think...The guy with the shaved head was Syaoran...no it was Dan...no Jessie...maybe it was Ben. The brown haired guy was...erm...was, Kevin...Wait a minute! HE was Syaoran...Kevin where did she get that from? Oh well it was no use. She was snapped back to reality when Melodie was pulling on her arm.

"Huh?" Sakura said and looked blankly at her friend.

"You didn't hear a single word I said did you?" Melodie said her face going to a one that showed she went through this many times.

"Erm, if I say yes would you believe me?" Sakura asked innocently sipping on her drink. Everyone immediatly burst out into laughter.

"I said that when school break comes we're all going to chill at Steve's house!"

"What!" Sakura said putting her drink down. "When did I agree to this?"

"Whats wrong Saks? I'm not good enough for you?" Steve asked pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah sorry." Sakura said pretending to be really sorry. Melodie slapped his arm and glared at him."

"Youuuuuuuuuuuu" she jabbed her finger at his chest."Don't have to be good enough for her, and you!" she turned to Sakura who grabbed onto Jennie, who was extremly surprised because one second she's talking with the sexy black haired dude then facing a rabid Melodie.

"I didn't do it!" Jennie said putting her arms up in defense.

"Your all coming! Me, Marina, and Jennie. You have to come Sakura! We're staying at his cousins house! It's humungo!" she exclaimed happily. "And by a beach!"

"Okay I guess then," But Sakura was cut short when the sound of gunshots filled the air.

Immediatly everyone dropped to the floor and put their hands over their heads. Sakura felt her friends around her trying to huddle up in a weak gesture of safety. Sakura had no idea what was going on and she felt as if she was going to have a panic attack but she tried to keep herself calm because hyperventalating (sp?) at a time like this was not a good idea. Her senses grew sharper, she was made aware of the cold floor pressing against her chest, she felt hers and everyone else quickened breathing, she could hear her heartbeat thuding loudly, heck she could hear her blood flowing through her veins...and then she heard a door slam shut. Sakura didn't dare raise her head because right now she realized how fond of her head she was.

"Everybody they're gone, get up." Sakura lifted her head and couldn't believe the guy actually risked his head being blown off. But sure enough the people with the guns left and everyone was getting up confused and began whispering to one another. But soon enough it was noisy as hell as everyone began freaking out about what happened and checking to see if their friends were alright. Sakura was getting annoyed how Melodie, Marina and Jennie were fussing over her though nothing was wrong at all.

"Guys somebody call an ambulance!" a guy yelled from on top of the bar's counter. With all the noise no one heard him. "Theres a girl back there on the floor she's been shot and she doesn't have any clothes on." a feeling of dread entered Sakura. She and all her new and old friends ran to the back door and sure enough there was a girl laying right behind the door, completly naked and shot in the leg, and stomach. She was unconcious, but what really scared Sakura was she knew the girl...she was in her ballet class.

/\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.** **Sounds very soap opera-sh to me...But o well.I like it 8D. Hmmm two attacks and Sakura know's both girls? Whats the odd of that? and the two guys get introduced and her best-est friends. Well besides Tomoyo of course but she owns a big company! But whats going on? And sakura gets on holidays soon, which means are they going to be safe from this rapist? Where will he strike again? and when...stay tuned for the next episode...I mean chapter...of...Fighting and Grinding with the Beat of Life...(FGBL) for short...wow i should be one of those commercial people! 8D. Woot im so cool that I dont go to skool! Well duh it's summer vacation...**

**ANYWAYS!kk old reviewers I really want to get back to my old review count so thats why i'm putting one chapter up at a time instead of all of them. Also I want to attract new reviewers. So even though U already read this chapter plz review anyway even if it's one word. Remeber the more reviews I get the faster Ill udate and i'm serious about that! ;) kk thanks guys!**

**lotsa Love From PinkCherryBlossom!**


	3. Pairing up

**Woot! I love you guys! thanks so much for your patience! I really appreciate it and I'm so glad that you guys understand! I love you!**

**Rewind!-"Okay I guess then," But Sakura was cut short when the sound of gunshots filled the air.**

**Immediatly everyone dropped to the floor and put their hands over their heads. Sakura felt her friends around her trying to huddle up in a weak gesture of safety. Sakura had no idea what was going on and she felt as if she was going to have a panic attack but she tried to keep herself calm because hyperventalating (sp?) at a time like this was not a good idea. Her senses grew sharper, she was made aware of the cold floor pressing against her chest, she felt hers and everyone else quickened breathing, she could hear her heartbeat thuding loudly, heck she could hear her blood flowing through her veins...and then she heard a door slam shut. Sakura didn't dare raise her head because right now she realized how fond of her head she was.**

**"Everybody they're gone, get up." Sakura lifted her head and couldn't believe the guy actually risked his head being blown off. But sure enough the people with the guns left and everyone was getting up confused and began whispering to one another. But soon enough it was noisy as hell as everyone began freaking out about what happened and checking to see if their friends were alright. Sakura was getting annoyed how Melodie, Marina and Jennie were fussing over her though nothing was wrong at all.**

**"Guys somebody call an ambulance!" a guy yelled from on top of the bar's counter. With all the noise no one heard him. "Theres a girl back there on the floor she's been shot and she doesn't have any clothes on." a feeling of dread entered Sakura. She and all her new and old friends ran to the back door and sure enough there was a girl laying right behind the door, completly naked and shot in the leg, and stomach. She was unconcious, but what really scared Sakura was she knew the girl...she was in her ballet class.**

**Chapter three.**

Sakura, Jennie, Marina and Melodie were outside of the club and felt as if they were in a movie. It was night and all the people from the club had been forced to leave and at least ten cop cars were outside, lights flashing in the dark night. Sakura felt somewhat nervous. It was the second girl who had been assualted and she knew both of them, it was weird. Jennie and M&M's (nickname in case you forgot.) were talking to the guys who stuck with them. Sakura watched intently as the paramedics wheeled out Hope (I named her Hope for you pure hope!) and had covered her in a blanket. There was a mask over her mouth and nose but her eyes were still closed. Suddenly someone grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Sakura?" Jennie said uncertainly.

"Huh?" Sakura said as she faced the girl who looked slightly apprehensive.

"You okay? I called you but you didn't say anything."

"Uh, yeah. Just thinking."

"Let's head back to the school, I don't think we should stick around here." Melodie said as she was holding onto Steve's waist looking upset. Sakura meerly nodded as she said her goodbye's to everyone with her barely noticing and found herself moments later in Jennie's car.

A silence hung around them as Jennie drove off in silence, the only noise was a soft tune playing on the radio. It was so low Sakura hardly took notice to it, but it changed to a rock song and Jennie impaitiently turned it off and rested her elbow on the open window. She put her thumb to her chin while her fingers curled around her lips. Sakura wanted to say something to break the silence, something like I don't know, _Hey that was fun while it lasted, too bad there had to be a shoot out and a girl I knew got shot. Oh yeah that makes it the second girl I know!_' The thought about it being the second girl she knew made her a little uneasy. Sakura was biting on her index fingernail (a habit she picked up when she was a kid) when they arrived at the college. Jennie had parked the car and they made their way to the school and into the main hallways where they parted at the elevators. Sakura and Marina didn't say anything inside as they both suddenly felt extremly tired and worn out, no doubt it was because of their dramatic experience. Sakura unlocked their dorm door with the card key and smiled at the familiar-ness of the place. How good it was to be home, well at a substitute home.

"Marina i'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Sakura said without waiting for a reply. All she was concentrating on was getting to sleep and willing herself not to have any dreams of guns, nightclubs or pickles. She hated pickles.

The night drifted on and Sakura thankfully did not have any dreams with any of the afore mentioned things. Marina went up to their room soon afterwards and fell asleep promptley with all her clothes on still. And because both were sleeping so deep, and since it was the middle of the night or early in the morning whichever you prefer, they didn't notice that a certain someone was constantly was pacing down their hallway repeatedly, always gazing at their door.

The next morning came, as usual because that how it works see. Anyway, Sakura awoke and felt refreashed as she stretched. Probably because her other waking experience was greeted in a splitting headache because of her drinking. First and last time she ever drank she concluded. She noticed Marina sleeping on top of the blankets with her clothes on from last night. She even had the boots still on. Sakura didnt even want to imagine what they smelled like. She got up and immediatly shot back down clutching her foot, screaming her, as you all know by now, her favorite word. "SHIT!" Marina woke up right away and her eyes were stilled glazy.

"Wherez duh Fy-er?" she said stupidly when she noticed Sakura rubbing her foot repeating. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

"What happened?" Marina said a little more intellegently (just a tad...we're talking about Marina! For goodness sakes!) than before.

"I stepped on those stupid umbrella-toothpick thingies." Sakura pouted. ( I actually did that today...don't ask me why I had one in my room, i'm just as clueless as you.)

"I think it's a sign." Marina said.

"Come again?" Sakura asked.

"It's a sign we should clean."

"Yeah, you have fun doing that." Sakura said springing up, miraculously healed, and jetting down the stairs as fast as she could. Don't get her wrong she liked having clean things, it's just she wasn't sure if their room was able to be cleaned.

As if waiting for her cue the phone started ringing, and Sakura whined. "Who calls this early in the morning!"

"It's not early." Jennie said as she opened the door."It's twelve-thirty."

"Oh." Sakura said shocked at the time, and definatly not expecting her friend to enter her room. "Hello?" Tomoyo!"

"It's Moyo!" Jennie squealed as she raced to Sakura."HI MOYO!" she screamed so Tomoyo could hear her.

"She says hi." Sakura said plainly as she rubbed her sore ear. "So how's everything going? Ready to take on a company?"

----------------( meaningless stuff you don't need to know about)

"Uh-huh. Thats nice, when are you coming to visit?-----Soon?------YAY! Yupp definatly come on the break...Oh wait! No!" Jennie stared at Sakura as if she was crazy. "We're going to Steve's place!" Sakura said evidently dissapointed. Jennie grabbed the phone out of Sakura's hands.

"Hey Moyo. You soooooooooooooooooo have to come to Steve's house with us--------- Pfft yeah you can come...I think. But Melodie will sooooooooo want you to come! She's loves you to death! So now, you coming wether you like it or not.-----Just come to Saks room on the break, and we'll all go! Okay bye Moyo!" and with that she hung up. "Moyo's coming!"

"Finally a sane person is coming. Do you want some breakfeast?" Sakura asked as she went to go and a bowl and spoon.

"Nope. Just finished having lunch actually." Sakura blinked at this but then smiled, but then her smile faltered. "Ugh! MARINA! WHERE'S THE CEREAL!"

Basically the day went on like this and you don't want to read about it because well it'll be boring trust me...I tried writing it and let's just say thats fifteen minutes of my life that ill never get back...Ahem back to the story.

Sunday rolled around and Sakura got up late as usual. "Oh man! I need a new clock!" she whined as she rushed into the bathroom.

"You actually neeed to have a clock to get a new one Saks." Marina said sleepily from her bed, but Sakura just chose to ignore her.

She ran in and out, in and out. Until she declared herself properly finished and ready to go to work. When she got outside she immediatly wanted to slump on the floor and cry like a five year old, since it began to pour. Making a mad dash for her car, she doged a few puddles and managed to get herslef somewhat soaked instead of throughly. She practically kissed the steering wheel when she got inside and buckeled her seat belt. As she began to drive Sakura found a pack of cinnamon cookies hidden in a compartment and began eating happily. Finally reaching Fiona's Flowers, she decided not to part with the new love of her life (Cinnamon cookies of course.) and headed inside with them where she stared at her corworker oddly. Meiling was doing a handstand with one hand. Sakura thought that the bells on the door would tell Meiling that someone was here but she continued to balance herself.

"Meiling?" the quiet word was answered with a gasp from Meiling and her tumbling down in a heap. "Meiling! I'm so sorry!" she said as she rushed over to help the girl.

"Ow." Meiling said as she rolled over and sat up.

"I'm really, really sorry Meiling. Anything I can do to make it better?" Sakura asked somewhat innocently.

"Are those cinnamon cookies?" Meiling asked as she eyed the bag that was disregarded by her side.

"Maybe." Sakura said shifting as if to hide them.

"Hand them over."

"Awww." she whispered as she grabbed the bag.

After the girls got back to what they were supposed to be doing. ( Hint to you Meiling.) You know the usual making flower arrangements, taking orders for weddings, funerals, anniversary's, though sakura hated doing the funeral ones. One time a father and a little seven year old boy came in asking for matching white bouquets one saying I'll always love you, on the bigger bouquet from the father. And I'll miss you Mommy, from the little boy on a smaller bouquet to put on his mothers casket. (this actually happened my aunt died and my uncle and cousin who is actually seven got the matching bouquets and laid them in her casket, and they did have the ribbon saying those things...i'm getting goosebumps writing this.) It made her sad, and somehow her day went a little more depressing, but Meiling always cheered her up once she let down her tough girl exterior. Well the day went on, and Sakura was grateful to be back in bed when she reached home, but of course she didn't make it up there so she setteled for the couch.

"Sakura!" Marina shouted from the kitchen counter.

"I'm up!" Sakura yelped as she shot up from the couch and already knew what Marina was going to say next.

"Your gonna be late again." Marina sang as she happily ate her toast on the counter.

"Ok I know bye!"

Sakura didn't even go change, since she still had the same clothing from yesterday she figuered the heck with it. Again with her bag hanging off her shoulder she shot out the door and her routine went off as usual. She ran and ran and tried to remember if she broke any mirrors lately. Surprisingly enough though Sakura made it to class with three minutes left to spare. graetful that she made and trying to avoid Queen Bitch, she changed and sat on the floor with the other girl since their instructor had a special annoucment.

"Alright ladies, i'm sure you all know about Sammy and the other girl Hope. The Dean ( is that what they are?) Has decided that it's too much of a coincidance and that we should take the necssary steps and precautions to avoid it happening to anyone else. Your safety is more important than whatever you all want to pursue in your dancing."

Usually Sakura would of zoned out by now but her words made every girl hang on to her every word as if it held the meaning of life.

"So what we're going to do is make you girls learn some self defence. Mister Saqs had very kindly offered his boys, who are very well trained, in helping you girls. It will take a total of two months in which you will all continue with some dancing, and your yoga. Whatever else you have you'll have to speak with your instructor about since I wont know." all the girls glanced at one another. "Well let's get going girls, we're wasting breath." she said as she sauntered out of the dance room, expecting all to follow.

The girls not expecting her to just walk off all bounded up and walked in groups among eachother talking and babbling nonesense. They headed this way and that passing door after door until Miss Logan stopped in front of one and knocked three times. After waiting for a few minutes the door opened and revealed a man with graying moustache.

"Miss Logan, nice of you to join us. Please come in." a man said who they all assumed was mister Saqs.

Miss Logan led the way and all the girls followed in a single line because they all knew that Queen Bitch would want them to make a good impression of being obidient. So under the supposedly sweet look from Miss Logan which said to others 'I love all you girls I am so proud of you all' but to them it translated to; you girls mess this up I will make this year a living hell for you all.

"Please girls line up, we'll get you introduced right away." Miss Logan told them as she crossed her arms over her chest and began to walk foreward. Melodie stood next to Sakura and both looked around while Miss Logan began calling out names.

There were in a training room of some kind. There was a boxing ring, and machines for working out, mats, punching bags, and guys all around them watching with interest at the girls. They all basically had the same thing on, a muscle shirt or t-shirt and long shorts that reached around their knees. Sakura jumped back to reality when her name was called out as well as Melodie's. Soon all twenty five girls were named and just standing there not really knowing what to do.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you girls." Mister Saqs said, he seemed really sweet and Sakura was liking him already. "I'll introduce you to the guys and we already have you paired up here." he waved a sheet. "so don't get too excited." everyone laughed except, no prizes for who didn't, miss Logan.

He began to name them off. Jonnie, Chris, Brandon, Brian, Jacob, Blair, Syaoran, (why did that name seem familiar to her?) Peter, skip a few (i'm running out of names) and after he said Rob who saluted cockily with one finger, he was finished.

"Okay, um, where's Sandy? Ok there, your with." he scanned down and said. "Peter." they both walked off and Mister Saqs continued pairing them off. "Melodie your with Kevin, Sakura your with...Rob". (Thought I was going to pair her with _'him'_ eh?) He paired off the rest of the people and put his paper down. "Alright since this class has thirty guys we have extra's so you don't need to be careful girls." the girls laughed and so did the boys though they looked a little worried. Not that the girls could beat them up but the guys weren't exactly going to be jerks and flip them, so basically they were defenceless against them.

Rob walked over to her and he didn't seem at all ashamed that he let his eyes wander. He looked as if he liked what he saw and that only made Sakura place her hands in her hips trying to act tough when really she was shrinking inside. She never felt really comfortable under any mans stare. He walked up to her and she saw he was a great deal taller that her.

"Hey, I'm Rob." he said flashing a smile which made Sakura think how many girls he had actually won with it.

"Yeah, I'm Sakura." she said trying to sound unimpressed, but she thought he was actualy cute...too bad his personality already sucked.

They found a place next to Melodie and Kevin and judging by Melodie's glare she was going through the same thing and feelings Sakura was going through. As they began Rob kept trying to show off more than anything else and Sakura was getting frustrated she was almost grateful when she heard a familiar yell then a smack right after. Turning her head she saw Melodie sitting on the floor and Kevin kneeling in front of her, his face slowly reddening, yet it was shaping into something, after thinking for a second she found out it was a hand print.

"You ass! Don't ever touch me again!" Melodie yelled as Miss Logan and Mister Saqs rushed over.

"Melodie what are you doing!" Queen Bitch said as she saw the poor guys face.

"Miss he was touching me while he was 'supposedly' teaching me what to do!" she screeched, and mister Saqs looked dissapointed at Kevin.

"Kevin if this happens again then your done and will be suspended." ( Do they get suspended in college? Ack I don't know!)

"But sir I didn't mean to." he said in a weak attempt but Rob interupted him.

"Eh man don't worry, I can't blame you for wanting that peice of ass, but looks like your not even good at getting girls like boxing." he said this quietly but enough for the girls to hear.

Next thing anyone knew Rob was on the floor and Kevin had steam coming out from his ears. Supposedly, Kevin had sent a punch to his face and kicked him in his knee cap where he collapsed unconcious. And judging by the angle of his leg he had broken it right at the joint.

"Kevin! Thats it your out!" Mister Saqs said turning red, and turned to the five extra boys who were recently training. "Brandon call an ambulance, Nick and Tyler help me with Rob. Alright Melodie is it? You'll be pairing up with Victor, and Syaoran go with Sakura." he stomped off to Rob where the two other boys were trying to get him up. A guy with very messy brown hair and amber eyes, came up to her and Sakura felt like she met him before. He was cute but, it kept nagging at her that she knew him.

"Hey." he said placing his hands on his hips.

"Hi." she said trying to think where she met him."Do I know you? You seem really familiar."

"I don't know, maybe." he said and Sakura had the feeling he didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok so do you know how to do any of thing in self defence?" he asked.

"If I did, then I wouldn't be here." he shot her an annoyed look and she grinned sheepishly."Erm...run?" This is going to be the longest two months of my life they both thought.

**Okay this is like a sort of filler chapter if you want to call it that. I just wanted to get Moyo, and Meiling introduced already because I need them here because soon they're going to have the lessons and then they're going to go to Steve's cousins house or whatever.**

**PinkCh3rryBlossom**


	4. Boyfriend?

**lmao well spank chu spank chu! Hmmmm well i'm actually getting somewhere! Well to me you peeps are liking this story, which is a good thing in my book lmao. I'd like to thank these people. And I know i'm updating like crazy but I need to gt em together! well into the main plot thingy.**

**Kay I better write this now because yeah I just have to. I do not own CCS some rich dude does who i'll marry and since he'll die of old age soon i'll inherit all his money and CCS :D...hey I can dream can't I? Oh and I don't own M&M's either it's just a nickname...this applies for all chapters.**

**REWIND-"Kevin! Thats it your out!" Mister Saqs said turning red, and turned to the five extra boys who were recently training. "Brandon call an ambulance, Nick and Tyler help me with Rob. Alright Melodie is it? You'll be pairing up with Victor, and Syaoran go with Sakura." he stomped off to Rob where the two other boys were trying to get him up. A guy with very messy brown hair and amber eyes, came up to her and Sakura felt like she met him before. He was cute but, it kept nagging at her that she knew him.**

**"Hey." he said placing his hands on his hips.**

**"Hi." she said trying to think where she met him."Do I know you? You seem really familiar."**

**"I don't know, maybe." he said and Sakura had the feeling he didn't want to talk about it.**

**"Ok so do you know how to do any of thing in self defence?" he asked.**

**"If I did, then I wouldn't be here." he shot her an anooyed look and she grinned sheepishly."Erm...run?" This is going to be the longest two months of my life they both thought.**

**P.C.B.P.C.B.P.C.B.P.C.B.P.C.B.P.C.B.P.C.B**

Sakura leaned against the counter and was writing down today's sales in a notebook. This was the boring part, writing what they sold the most of, and the least etc etc. Dave came up behind her as he was changing the coffee and watched her.

"You okay?" he asked removing the old coffee pot, and replacing it with the new one.

"Sure if you call bored out of your mind and having a co worker with the intellegance of a monkey okay." Sakura said smirking, oh how she loved to bug him.

"Very...Funny." he said plainly. "Don't you ever think that your jokes actually hurt people." and he feigned a look of pure hurt which made Sakura's mouth drop.

"Whaaaaa? Dave I didn't mean it!" she said walking over to him and trying to see over his shoulder by going on her tip toes.

"Did you also know that it's so easy to make you believe things." he said in the same hurt tone. This earned him a thwack on the head. "Ow what was that for!" he said turning around.

"Being born thats what." she said going back to her notebook. Then a shadow came over her page and caused her to look up. "Hey Meiling! You beautifully normal person!" Sakura said beaming, that Meiling could almost see stars reflecting in her eyes.

"You feeling okay Sakura? You usually are cheerful, buuuuuuuut this is going over board don't ya think?" Meiling laughed.

"You don't understand!" Sakura groaned then Dave walked up to the counter.

"Hey Meiling." he winked and Meiling's face went blank.

"No, I think I do." and she glared at Dave.

"So what can I get you." Sakura asked adjusting her baseball cap.

"Nothing actually. I came here to ask you something."

"Ask away." Sakura said playing with her double peircing on her ears.

"Your going to chill at my aunts house this break right?"

"Your aunt...um no not your aunt. I think your family's great and all but why would I want to chill with your aunt...no offense."

"No stupid head. My cousin Steven's house, your going to chill there right?" she said and Sakura just stared and blinked at her.

"Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Your aunt is Steven's mom and Steven is your cousin!"

"Genius isn't she?" she said to Dave who was listening intently.

"Well yeah I'm going." Sakura said shrugging.

"Oh you guys are all going to Steve's house?" Dave said and immediatly the girls exchanged worried glances. Everyone knew that Dave had a small thing for Sakura but they chose to ignore it.

"Er yeah but it's a boyfriend, girlfriend thing." Meiling said knowing he would want to come.

"What about Sakura, she doesn't have a boyfriend?" Dave asked peering at Sakura. Sakura looked to Meiling wondering what she could say next.

"Uh...she's dating my...cuz...in..." Meiling said cocking an eyebrow at her own unbelievable answer.

"But Steve's dating that girl. Uh, whats her name, blonde chick, with the hair and the eyes, Mallery is it."

"No, Melodie." Sakura said plainly.

"My other cousin." Meiling said with more confidence as if Sakura really was dating him, whoever he was.

"_Your other cousin?"_ Sakura mouthed, and got a nod from Meiling.

"Yeah...so it was nice chatting," she didn't get to finish her sentence since Dave interupted again.

"Hold up, your going to leave your adorable friend behind?" Dave said trying to act innocent.

"Uh..." Sakura looked helplessly at Meiling and she shrugged. "I guess not." she said quietly.

"Alright I'll start packing." and with that he walked over to the other cashier to help a customer.

"Nice going, really smooth." Meiling said grabbing her purse from the counter.

"I can't say no! It's just too, mean." Sakura said sratching the back of her neck.

"Your hopeless."

Sakura had finished her shift and was back in her room with Marina trying to pack. Sakura had wanted to just lie down and go to sleep since she just had taken a hot shower and was in her softest pajamas. She sat on the carpeted floor with a suitcase in front of her half filled, while Marina was going through the closet throwing random things inside hers without even folding them. Sakura didn't even open her mouth to suggest that maybe she should fold them since Marina was going on some sort of 'vaction pms'. She was snapping at everything, even what Sakura was packing.

"Marina calm down, I think I need something warmer than booty shorts and a low cut tank top to wear to sleep you know." Sakura said picking up the two pieces.

"Shhhhhhttttt! You need to look good for whatever guys are there AND it'll be warm at night, so hush and continue to pack." yupp it was offical Marina had gone crazy.

"Marina why are we packing now, we still." she stopped to count the days in her head."Have four days!" she said holding up four fingers and showing her.

"I know but you leave everything for last minute and knowing you, you'll wake up late and then freak out about not having any time to pack!"

"As much as that statement is true...I wanna sleep!" she whined.

"Then less talking more packing." Marina said grabbing and armfull of clothing and throwing it on her suitcase. What happened to the good old ditzy Marina?

( Lets just go a little faster because I don't think writing about a whole dull week is going to be any fun.) It was Friday and today she had no dancing but modeling instead. Sakura was at some convention or something along those lines. They were modeling some really sexy dresses which resembeld the one's movie stars were, the person who designed them definatly knew how to use a pencil. Sakura was wearing golden beige dress which was tight from just above her hips all the way up. Then the gown would flow around her, and there was a slit which was about two and a half inches below her hip, on her left leg. It exposed a lot of thigh but meh, what could she do, besides pray she wouldn't trip of course. All of her other model friends were wearing similar dresses. Walking around she spotted Jennie surrounded by at least five people getting her hair and makeup ready.

"Nervouse Kura?" Jennie said though she had her eyes closed.

"Kinda, but don't you get those butterflies every time you go out there?" Sakura said sitting in an empty chair.

"Sorta yeah but still being beautified for no reason is fun!" Sakura just had to laugh at her friends contagious cheerfulness. Though she loved Melodie and Marina, she and Jennie got along really well, they had a tighter relationship. Like the M&M's they were tight together too.

All the models were lined up backstage and Jennie and Sakura were clasping hands trying to peek outside to get a view of everyone. There was a lot more people than usual and it was really getting to Sakura...she really didn't do so well under pressure. Well they had modeled great and now Sakura found herself in 'kickboxing' class and Syaoran was trying to patiently trying to show her how to punch.

"Okay keep your fist closed tightly, and don't put your knuckels upwards, thats how you'll break your hand."

"I'm trying to!" Sakura said impatiently.

"Well do you want a guy to get into your pants?" he replied frustrated.

"They wont!"

"Yeah sure. Now i'll show you how to block."

"But I don't even know how to punch properly." Syaoran was rubbing his tempels with his eyes closed. They're relationship wasn't the greatest you could say. They actually didn't talk, just him telling her what to do and she asking how to do it.

"I already showed you." he siad as calmly as he could.

"Sakura!" everyone turned to the door where her, oh so loveable friend was standing.

"Dave? What are you doing here?" she asked shocked yet some of her dissapointment seeped through as he walked towards her.

"Flo wanted me to give you your check and to tell you that she got your message about not coming to work."

"Great Dave thanks." she said turning her back so this could end.

"Who's this guy? He a hip hop dancer too?" Dave said mocking Syaoran.

"No actually he's the one teaching us kickboxing as self defence." she said tiredly all of a sudden.

"Really?" Dave said sizing him up, and finding out he was a lot bigger than himself.

"What do you do?" Syaoran replied cooly.

"He's a figure skater." Sakura said happily and Dave turned to her, mouth open.

"Wow, thats great." Syao said trying to hold in a laugh.

"Funny Kura really funny. I'm actually a tennis player." ( First thing that popped into my mind.)

"That must be fun." feeling as if he was dismissed Dave turned on his heel and stormed out. When he was gone Syaoran turned back to Sakura. "I don't think boyfriends are supposed to popping in whenever they want."

"He's not my boyfriend." she said simply.

"You sure? It just seems that you would like those kind of guys. Short, dokry, gangly...ugly." he said trying to get her fired up again, he liked seeing her mad, it was fun.

"He.Is.Not.My.Boyfriend." Sakura said throwing a punch at him when she said boyfriend, but of course he had been training since forever and he caught it.

"I don't think so honey." he said mocking again. Sakura glared at him then when Queen Bitch delcared class was over Sakura stopmed on his foot and walked away.

"You sure about that? _Honey_." she immitated him except adding fake sweetness and she dissapered with Melodie leaving him to clutch his foot in pain.

Sakura was back in her room with Jennie, Melodie and Marina trying to close Marina's suitcase. So far Sakura and Melodie were sitting on top of it while Marina and Jennie tried to close it. Of course they had tried a least fifeteen different ways of trying to close it with no luck.

"I told you to actually **_fold_** your clothes Marina!" Sakura said trying to put all her weight onto the suitcase.

"Well I was able to fit more stuff this way!"

"Did you actually try to fold your clothes!" Melodie said staring down her friend. A knock was heard downstairs and the four friends stared at eachother.

"MOYO!" all of them screamed and the four sprang up and rushed down the stairs Sakura being the last.

Melodie reached the door first and opened it revealing the dark haired beauty. Sakura was so happy and excited that she fell down the last three steps and landed hard on her butt.

"Why is it always my ass?" Sakura said getting up and rubbing her dear bottom.

"Hiya Sakura." Tomoyo said with a broad smile on her face and taking her sunglasses off.

"Hey Tomoyo!" she ran and gave the girl a hug. "Ohmygawsh! You look so freakin gorgeous!" she said as she stared at the girl. She was wearing a simple white mini skirt, black flip flops and a purple tank top. It's called simple beauty people.

"Sure whatever you say Sakura. Hey listen I brought someone, is that okay?" Tomoyo asked gently and sweetly that it brought back memories from their childhood that Sakura had to laugh.

"Of course show us this person!" she said expecting to meet some chick who was stylish...what she got really wasn't what she had expected.

"This is Sandro!" and out came a guy who looked like he belonged on the cover of Teen magazine. He had dark hair, almost black and his skin was like cinnamon, basically it looked like he had inherited a latino gene or two. He was tall and was wearing sunglasses along with jean shorts and a simple t-shirt, still he looked hot.

"Hi?" Sakura said bewildered.

"Wow Moyo where d'you find him?" Marina winked.

"While I was designing, he was one of the models."

"I see." Sakura said then she noticed something on her friends left hand. "Hold on what is that!" and she grabbed her hand and held it out to everyone, earning large grins from both Tomoyo and Sandro and surprised one's from the trio.

"I got it in a cereal box?" Tomoyo said trying to play along as if she really did.

"Then tell me what cereal you eat cuz I want one too!" Marina said taking a good look at the ring which glittered in the light.

"So how long have you two been engaged!" Jennie asked and Tomoyo got a dreamy look on her face.

"Honestly...a day." and she laughed out loud.

"CUTE!" I think it was Marina who said this since the four attacked her in a giant hug.

"Now go tell Steve to get me some cereal too!" Melodie said with actual hope in her eyes.

Sakura, Jennie, Meldoie, Marina, Tomoyo, Sandro, and Dave were all outside laoded down with luggage passing through the hundreds of other students who somehow got the same idea to go out for the holiday. Gee I thought staying AT schol was everybodys dream, could of fooled me.

"Okay." Sergent Marina returned. "Tomoyo, Sandro and Dave go in one car and the four of us go in Jennie's car got it? Good." she didn't even wait for an answer. "I hope everyone went to the bathroom before because it's a two hour drive there!" and she ran off in the direction of Jennie's car.

"Okay then." Melodie said grabbing her bags and heading off as well.

"Alright you guys have Meilings directions?" Jennie asked taking out a piece of paper with drawings and words.

"Yupp, and I have yours and Meilings cell phone numbers just in case something happens."

"Alright then let's get going!" Jennie said grabbing her bags and practically skipping to her car.

"Bye Moyo, Sandro!"

"Bye sweetie." Dave said winking and waving.

"Bye." she said dully and Tomoyo's crystal laugh filled the air.

Sakura was slowly going insane. She had listened to Kelly Clarkson's songs at least fifty times in the last hour, and she never knew that Melodie snored. The cars trunk was packed and they had to cram pillows and other things between them all, actually making themselves quite comfy. Jennie hadn't spoken a word in a while since she was busy watching the road and checking the map, then checking her mirror to see if Tomoyo was following. Marina simply did anything to pass the time, play with Sakura's hair, play snake on her cell phone, and somehow she had found a bag of sun chips.

Another half hour went by and Melodie had woken up and had resorted to tapping her fingers against the plastic of the car, which became very annoying after the first five minute's. Marina was now painting her nails, how she found all these things was a mystery to Sakura. Sakura had fallen asleep for half an hour before Marina nearly attacked her by trying to practically shove her out the door.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"We're here sleepy head!" Jennie said looking like she needed a coffee bad.

"That huge ass place with the big gate and dolphin bush thingies?" she asked in awe. Melodie just stared at her.

"Yeah thats it Sakura." she said plainly. Jennie rode up to the gate and a man began to speak through a speaker.

"May I help you?" he said casually bored.

"Erm, yeah. Meiling invited us over. Us and the next car." Jennie said staring at the speaker oddly.

"Miss Li has informed us of your visit, welcome please drive through and enjoy your stay." he said still boredly.

Jennie drove in with Tomoyo's silver car following. There was about five other car's parked in the large driveway, one was dark blue, red, orange-ish, purple and yellow. All looked like they had a lot of work done, and were pretty impressive. They recognized the purple as Meilings and figured that she was already inside. The girls got out of the car and stretched gratefully.

"Wow can I live here?" Sakura asked.

"Can you even pay to water the grass?" Jennie said smartly and the group of seven headed towards the door. Tomoyo rang the doorbell and a melody could be heard inside the house. It was opened a few moments later revealing an old man which they supposed was a butler.

"Welcome to the Summer House, please come inside everyone is in the lounge room."

"Thanks?" Melodie said as a few men grabbed their bags and the others went to the car to grab their luggage.

"I could totally get used to this!" Jennie said jumping on Sakura's back.

They followed the butler around this large house which looked like it belonged to the stars. Everything was clean and modern yet somehow seemed like a fun 'young' enviroment. The butler led them to a large room with a big screen t.v and couches. There were guys playing video games and playing pinball, basically this was lounge paradise.

"Miss Meiling?" the butler said and the only girl in the room sprang up.

"You found it okay!" she said rushing over to the seven new people.

"Mhmm." Jennie said getting off from Sakura's back. "But you couldn't get a place that was closer?" she whined.

"So Sakura," it was Dave that said this as he went next to her. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah Meiling. Where's my _boyfriend?_" she asked equally curious.

**P.C.B.P.C.B.P.C.B.P.C.B.P.C.B.P.C.B.P.C.B.P.C.B.P.C.B.P.C.B.**

**Okay bit of a cliffy but meh, I as going to continue writing but this is already around eight or seven pages so yeah...i'll add another chapter really soon because I have nothing better to do all day lol. Expect the next chapter soon and A LOT of Syao and Saku 'interaction' lol. OOOOOOOOOOo Moyo's engaged, moyo's engaged! sorry I love Ext pairings but we need a lil change for once dont ya think? Something not make sense then ask away.**

**love from PinkCh3rryBlossom.**


	5. Dessert fight

**Okay i'm mad! I had this chapter all done and then the file like terminated:'( omigawsh it was soo good too! ERG IM PISSED! Anyway guys I have a question...for mu first chapter I received 457 hits and 7 reviews, 2nd chapter 238 hits and 8 reviews, 3rd chapter 167 hits and 6 reviews, and my last chapter got 83 hits and 8 reviews...thats weird...CRIES, WHERES ALL MY REVIEWS? -sniffels- guys please review pretty please! I wanna know what you think! Well here we go again...man...**

**REWIND-"So Sakura," it was Dave that said this as he went next to her. "Where's your boyfriend?"**

**"Yeah Meiling. Where's my _boyfriend?_" she asked equally curious.**

Meiling smiled innocently while Tomoyo looked curiously at Sakura. She didn't have a boyfriend and if she did then she would of called her and said something. Meiling just stood there as if waiting for something when she called. "I'll be right back." and with that she ran up the stairs two at a time, huffing when she reached the top. Once out of view she looked at all the doors and ran down the halls screaming at the top of her lungs. "SYAORAN!" just as she rounded a corner she bumped into him and he was looking at her confused and worried.

"What is it?" he asked grabbing onto to her arms and slightly shaking her arms.

"I.( Deep gasp of breath.) Gotta ask. ( Another breath.) Ask you some. (Another breath) Thing." she managed to gasp out.

"What is it?" he said looking down at her. She then looked at him with an all too innocent smile on her face and began playing with her long black hair.

"Uh, could you do me a favour?"

"Depends." he said letting go of her and already thinking she was up to no good.

"Well you see, my friend, she's very beautiful just to let you know, came here and unfortunatly some guy she hates, yet loves her came along too and he wont leave her alone (Deep breath) so we lied to him saying this was a boyfriend girlfriend thing yet she doesn't have a boyfriend so we need you to pretend for a while ok thank you." and she grabbed him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up a second please." Meiling again stopped and acted sweetly. "Ok first off, don't try acting innocent, it's too weird for you." she glared at him. "and whats in it for me?" he asked crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Erm, she's absoloutly gorgeous? And uh, come on I let you bring Jessie for God's sake!"

"I don't know, whats her name? Do I know her?" he asked more serious.

"I don't know if you know her." she said frustrated." Her's name's Sakura Kinomoto." Meiling said cracking her neck, something she did when she was tired.

"Sakura? Oh this is going to be fun!" he said a big smile plastered onto his face. Suddenly a fire began to burn in Meilings eyes.

"You hurt her, do anything to her, I will personally kill you." she said dragging him with her.

"Don't worry little cousin, i'll be good. One question though."

"What...is it."

"Do I get free make out sessions?"

"IDIOT!" and she punched him square in the stomach.

"I'll take that as a no." he managed to breath out rubbing his sore stomach.

Sakura was downstairs waiting for Meiling and her marvelous plan to unfold as everyone eyed her oddly. Well everyone except Jennie, Melodie and Marina. She was feeling really nervous especially with Dave breathing down her neck. Tomoyo had a sly smile on her face and Sakura felt helpless, leave it to Moyo to think of some crazy thing.

"So who's this guy she's trying to hide from?" Syaoran whispered as the two of them sneaked a peek downstairs.

"See the blonde one, who's staring at her? Him, thats Dave." he looked over and remembered the guy from the other day.

"Hey I know him, yeah she really doesn't like him. Why didn't you guys just tell him no?" he wondered.

"Well Kura's too sweet, she can never say no." Meiling said flatly.

"Sweet? Her! Sure from what I've seen she's not sweet. But she's funny."

"Just go down there and pretend thats she's your girlfriend that you haven't seen in forever, ok?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay here goes nothing." she skipped down the stairs her long hair flying behind her. "I found him!" she sang happily and Syaoran came down the stairs too, acting surprised and happy to see Sakura.

"Eep, him?" she said only for her to hear.

"Hey babe!" and he walked over to her and pulled her into a big hug, lifting her from the floor.

"Erm, hi." she said stiffly.

"I know about the plan." he whispered into her ear.

"Right then." she said as he set her down but put an arm around her waist. Dave eyed them both, except he shot a competitve glare at Syaoran.

"_This is too easy, and gunna be fun. Who does this guy think he is anyway?"_ he thought in his head and smirked at the smaller guy.

"Alright then. If this is a boyfriend and girlfriend thing then why isn't everyone else together?" as soon as he said this people began to pair up, Tomoyo was with Sandro, Melodie went with Steve and Eriol walked over to Jennie and put an arm around her shoulders making her go stiff as well. "And everyone else? I know Vic has a girl and she's in Sweden?"

"France." Meiling, Syaoran, Victor, Eriol and Jessie said all at once.

"Right, and Jessie and Marina don't have anyone, plus me." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You see when we heard that you were coming and didn't have a girlfriend well we didn't want to make you feel bad, so we brought other single people." Meiling said with a big smile on her face. Then it faltered as she remembered something. "Kay how many people do we have?" she asked and everyone looked around.

"Around thirteen?" Victor said continuing to play his x-box.

"Thirteen eh. Heh...this is a problem." she said playing with her hair again.

"Why is it a problem!" Sakura said pouncing on Meiling.

"Well you see, this is a summer house, which means it doesn't have as many rooms as a mansion."

"Your telling me this because?" she prodded knowing bad news was coming.

"Well I thought we would have enough rooms, but we don't."

"And!" Sakura said as she contuinued to advance on Meiling.

"Well some of us will have to share rooms. Even so we still don't have enough for everyone."

"Okay well I'll stay with Marina." she smiled, but it went away when Meiling put on a pained face.

"Well you see...it wont work that way. I have to share a room and bed with Marina, while, Moyo and Sandro obviously share a room, Steve and Melodie too, and well so will Eriol and Jennie and you and Syao."

"WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL AM I SHARING A ROOM WITH HIM!" she yelled desperatly.

"Whats wrong Sakura?" came Tomoyo's all too innocent voice. "It's your boyfriend it shouldn't be a problem."

"Ah heh heh heh." Sakura forcefully laughed as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Again. So Vic, Jessie and Dave will have to share the last bedroom.Someone might even have to sleep on the couch" no prizes as to who everyone was thinking about.

"Why can't me and Jennie share one room while Syaoran and Eriol share another?"

"Whatever then, I guess i'm gunna have to sleep in a closet then." Meiling said eyeing Dave. Everyone began heading up the stairs when Dave came next to her.

"Is everything okay? Does he do things to you, you don't like? Because you can share a room with me, i'll talk to Meiling."

"NO! Thats okay!" she frantically searched for Syaoran who was walking up the stairs playing with his cell phone. "Syaoran!" she screamed and dashed up the stairs grabbing onto his arm.

"Suddenly so eager to share a room with me are we?" he asked slyly.

"Not really but i'd do anything to get away from him, even share a room with you for two weeks ((1))." she relpied tartly.

"Naw, you just wanna share a bed with me." he said heading up the stairs with her.

"Do anything and your dead." she said and Syaoran had a feeling of Deja vu.

"Whats with you girls and these death threats?"

Sakura had unpacked her bags and it was weird seeing someone's elses clothes in the drawers beside her's. Syaoran went out with the guys to get some 'fire wood' and other things and also to do some guy bonding. So Meiling was going about the house fixing things up such as getting the pool organized and such, Melodie and Marina were trying out the x-box, and Jennie was going through the same thing as Sakura. Excpet she had only spoken with Eriol once before at the club and Meiling assured that her other cousin was a decent guy. Tomoyo on the other hand was walking around the house with her video camera when she knocked on Sakura's door.

"Yeah?" Sakura said closing the drawer and looking at the door. Tomoyo popped in with that hideous invention.

"Wow Sakura, great room! And you never told me you had a boyfriend! Whats up with that? Don't you love me?"

"I never told you because I don't have one." Sakura said plopping down on the bed.

"Okay hun, that makes no sense." Tomoyo said turning off the camera.

"Well we're only pretending because I don't want Dave around me." understanding dawned upon the dark haired beauty.

"Ohhhhh. Yeah he was talking a lot about you in the car. But he's a really sweet guy." she said sitting beside her old friend.

"Sweet but annoying, the guy can't take a hint." Sakura said flopping back on the bed.

"Hmmm." she got the usual glint that sparkeled in her eyes when she got an idea, Sakura was already groaning. "Well you'll just have to show him how in love you are with someone else." she said dreamily.

"Tomoyo dear." Sakura said sweetly. "Put a sock in it." Sakura laughed when a pillow collided with her face.

"Seriously! He'll get off your back and you and Syaoran seem like good enough friends, i'm sure he'll help you."

"..." was Sakura's reply. "Oh, your not kidding." Sakura said surprised after Tomoyo didn't yell 'Just kidding!'.

"Listen, just go along with it and he'll seriously leave you alone, and me and the other girls will be all 'happy' for you two and then he'll get the hint that your happy with 'him' and he'll ditch you." she beamed as if she had found the cure for the common cold.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I just hope it works."

"Hey Sakura...did you know there's only one bathroom?"

"NO!"

Syaoran was in a car with Dave, Sandro and Steve. He liked Sandro and probably would of been 'okay' with Dave if the guy didn't keep shooting him death glares and always mentioning, _'Sakura always does this' _or _'Sakura said this and such.'_ It was really annoying and he wanted to turn around and punch the guy with all these endless questions about him and Sakura. Steve was sitting in the passenger side and glancing sideways at Syaoran trying his hardest not to burst out in laughter.

"Soooo Syao. Can I call you Syao?" Dave asked and Syaoran's eye twitched.

"No." he said concentrating on the road.

"Okay then. Sakura seemed really hesitant about sharing a room with you, why?" he said smugly. Syaoran looked at Steve who cocked an eyebrow.

"First of all, that isn't any of your buisness what happens between us." he glared at Dave from the rear view mirror. "And it was because she had promised to bunk with Marina, and she ended up sticking with me, is that a problem?" there was no answer just grumbles from the backseat.

In the other car Eriol, Victor, and Jessie were following Syaoran's car down town. It was really quite and all of them seemed to be thinking about something or other.

"So whats going on with Jennie and Sakura? None of you mentioned any girl friends." Jessie asked trying to keep his eyes open.

"I think it has something to do with that Dave guy. I dunno, Meiling will answer it for sure, we just have to remember to ask her about it." Eriol said turning left like Syaoran had.

"Meh, you get to share a room with a cutie and she's not even going out with you. What do you call that? A non-girlfriend?" Jessie asked. Victor laughed.

"Naw a friend with perks." he said laughing.

Back at the Summer House.

All the girls crammed in the large kitchen. And when I say crammed I mean all of them huddled by one counter even though they had the entire kitchen to themselves. They had somehow made a new desert recipe. It consisted of a tub load of ice cream, strawberries, wipped cream, chocolate syrup, oreo cookies crammed in and other sweet things loaded on top. The guys invaded the kitchen and swarmed around the girls trying to see what was going on. They were way taller than the girls so all they had to do was look over their heads.

"Mmmm." Steve said grabbing a spoon and taking a bunch of the desert.

"Don't touch!" Melodie said slapping his hand and she and Marina grabbed it and brought it to the family room and placed it on the coffee table. Sakura went and grabbed the spoons and followed them.

Her face fell when she saw that there wasn't enough room for everybody, but Tomoyo was sitting on Sandro and Marina was on top of both Melodie and Jennie. She was about to a pick a spot on the floor when Syaoran took the opportunity with an evil smirk on his face.

"Hey babe, where you going?" he said with that smirk that Sakura had come to hate.

"Sitting down so I can eat." she said and plopped down.

"Come sit here, with me." he said patting his lap and putting on a what he would like to call a puppy face.

"Aw but I'm comfy." she said acting very sorry...not.

"You don't want to sit with me? What if someone else wants you to sit with them?" he glanced ever so quickly at Dave that even Sakura wasn't sure if he looked over at him. Trying to hide her growl she walked, no, more like slumped over to him and sit on his lap hoping that it was painful.

But of course not, he just sat back and slid an arm around her waist and put on a lazy smile. Sakura knew that him helping her out, and being so...real, about it meant something fishy. They had only argued when he was teaching her self defence, and well they still did, but they had to make it seem as if half the time it was playful/flirting/teasing. Thank God he was good looking or she didn't know how she was going to pull it off. Yupp there was no use in denying it in her mind, she thought he was downright sexy and she would of so gotten with him in a second if he wasn't such a...now whats the word...Jerk? Ass? Guy who always argued about everythng with her even if he was wrong and thought he was always right and just had to have things his way? Yupp but if you want it in short form, he was stubborn. Well Sakura decided that it was time to concentrate on the new love of her life, back of cinnamon cookies you've been replaced, and dumped her spoon in the gooey mess.

"That for me babe?" Syaoran asked and Sakura got an gleam in her eye which suggested that she was up to something.

"Of course hun." she cooed and turned to him as if she was going to feed him. He sat there with a boyish grin which said that he was king of the world, and it took every muscle in Sakura's body to fight the temptation to...roll her eyes.

Just as she neared his face with the spoon, she changed her course which had recently been to his mouth and planted it on his cheek. He sat there shocked at what she had done and continued to stare at her as she smeared it on his cheeks and nose, and only when she was laughing her butt off did he land painfully back on earth.

"The hell?" he whispered, his brow furrowed. Sakura looked at him and continued to burst out in laughter.

"You should!" Laughter. "See your face!" and again she collapesd in laughter and was falling off his chest and gasping trying to get air, but laughter always came from her.

"Yeah eh?" he said grabbing some of the desert, not even caring enough to use a spoon and smacked it on her face. Now it was her turn to sit there shocked while everyone burst out in laughter. She turned to him, her eyes on fire and also grabbed handfulls of ice cream soup/goup whatever you wanna call it, and bombarded him with it.

"Guys calm down!" Tomoyo said even though she was laughing her butt off.

"Here Moyo cool down." Sakura said and leaned over and patted some cream onto her face, then adding a cherry to the top of her head.

Tomoyo gaped at her friend but when she heard her finace (sorry I don't know how to do those stupid accent thingys, my comp is very old!) laughing she turned to him and smeared him also. Pretty soon it was a full out war with everyone smearing their boyfriend/ 'pretend borfriend'. Dave sat there glaring at Syaoran who was still smearing ice cream on his Sakura. And she was fighting back giggling all the way and squirming in his lap trying to get out, but he held on firmly with one hand. He would of continued to shoot daggers at him if Meiling hadn't attacked him with ice cream also.

It was late and everyone was heading up to their rooms to wash up, Melodie was still laughing as she hung off Steve and then winked at Sakura.

"I know a way to clean your face Stevie." she said and looked back at Sakura her face showing pure innocence, too bad Sakura knew what really lay behind that mask.

"Oh I know!" she piped up waving her hand in the air. "Water and a towel." Sakura said sarcastidly.

"No, I know a funner way! And we don't need to waste the worlds water and perfectly clean towels." she laughed out loud and Sakura just shook her head at her friends obvious nature.

"We should try that." Syaoran said suggestivly, making Sakura wonder if he was serious, and then in the end she gave up and settled on slapping his arm."And she looks so innocent." Syaoran said clearly not serious.

"Welp, you know what they say about the innocent one's." Sakura said actually serious, then she questioned herself about how bad that sounded.

"Really is that a hint? We should try what they're up to?" he said slyly as he wrapped an arm around her waist just as Dave walked by.

"Ha ha. In your dreams buddy." she whispered so Dave wouldn't hear."No. I'm not innocent at all." again stupid thing to say, she was really kicking herself in the butt today.

"Well if your not innocent then that means you've done some things, and since I think that you actually are innocent then I have to watch out and wait for this other side to pop out." he said grinning down at her. She also wrapped her arm around his waist and pinched his side where he immediatly grabbed his sore side.

"See I am not innocent." and with that she untangeled herself from him and darted up the stairs, Dave watched her then glared back down at Syaoran who meerly shrugged.

"She love's me." he said simply and he walked up the stairs again, completely unaffected by what was happening.

Sakura was in the bathroom taking a shower and making sure she locked the door. She didn't want to risk him not hearing the water, though you'd have to be pretty deaf to not hear that. Once she was done she dryed herself and grabbed her pajamas, then she remembered the one's Marina had packed for her. Joy, she'd be sleeping in the same room with a guy wearing only a tank top and booty shorts, this was going to be interesting. Maybe if she was lucky he would head back downstairs and she could slip into the bed so he couldn't see her. Yeah that might work. With a new hope, Sakura opened the door and yelped, then slipped on the water she dripped onto the floor, and landed on her butt. There staring down at her with an eyebrow cocked was Syaoran, towel and clothes in hand.

"You okay?" he asked helping her up.

"Does it look like i'm okay?" she said knowing her precious rear was probably bruised.

"I don't know want me to check?" he grinned and Sakura hit his arm.

"Since when have you been so cocky? Usually you were so out of it when you were teaching me self defence." she said coldly

"Well you try teaching someone as dense as you how to throw a punch at least fifty times, then you'll see if you want to joke." and with that he had somehow managed to push her out and close the door before she could understand his words fully.

Slipping on her pink slippers she headed out of the room and down the hall to Jennie's room which was kinda far. Looking as if she could make a flower wilt with only her stare Jessie, Victor and Steve didn't even say hi as they saw her stomp by. They didn't even joke about her short booty shorts or tank top...she was too scary right now. They glanced at eachother and figured Syaoran had probably tried to do something.

"Typical isn't it?" Steve asked his friends." You get a hot girl in your room and five minutes the both of them are in there he already makes a move."

"Poor fellow." Jessie said sadly imagining what she did to him, probably thwacked him with a hairdryer or some other womenly device that could inflict pain on you.

**Okay the ((1)) is because they're staying there for two weeks, I might change it to shorter time period like a week in the future or something depends if I can work with it later or not kk? ;D Alright do you guys think there too much talking or is it okay? Blinks lol. I dunno, you guys like shorter, longer or this size of chapters? Tell me because none of yous have really said anything cept that my fic is great...not that i'm complaining 8D. GUYZ MAJOR QUESTION HERE! how the heck do you spell Meiling's name? I've read some fice that have Meilin with no G and others with a G...does it even matter:S so confuzzeled. Ok just to let you know me updating like everyday/ every other day might stop because i'm probably gunna run out of idea's lmao. I just have so many sprouting out of my head that i'm just jotting everything down before I can forget about it so yes. There ya go, remember any questions just ask.**

**THANK YOUS KISSES TO EVERYONE I LOOOOOOOOOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. In the morning? Kinky

**la, le la, la la la la la la la la, la, le la, la la la la la la la la la, le, la la, etc, etc. You guys get the point that i'm extremly bored. **

**REWIND-"Typical isn't it?" Steve asked his friends." You get a hot girl in your room and five minutes the both of them are in there he already makes a move."**

**"Poor fellow." Jessie said sadly imagining what she did to him, probably thwacked him with a hairdryer or some other womenly device that could inflict pain on you.**

Sakura stomped to Jennie's room imagining ways in which she could kill Syaoran, then deciding which was the most agonizing. Finally reaching her door she knocked loudly and it opened revealing Eriol who looked slightly confused at her very pissed off face.

"Where's Jennie?" Sakura nearly hissed at him.

"Uh, inside?" he said as if stating the obvious, which it was. Sakura walked passed him and saw Jennie sitting on the bed reading a magazine.

"Hey Kura." she greeted, but then asked what was going on.

"I am going to KILL him! Oh just wait till he falls asleep! I'll shave off his eyebrows, so he'll look nasty in his casket, then after I do that I'll strangle him, revive him and then strangle him again!" she huffed and Jennie meerly blinked at her.

"Uh, thats...nice?" Jennie said siting up.

"He's been pissing me off! All day! I can't last! I wont make it! I'll die!" Sakura said dramatically collapsing on the bed.

"Thats nice and all Sakura, but it's one thirty in the morning and I'm tired."

"It's one thirty!" she asked springing from the bed.

"Yupp. How long did you take that shower for?"

"I don't know. It was nice and warm so I sorta lost track of time." she said putting on a big smile. She sighed defeated and left the room. As she walked down the hall, she noticed how a lot of the lights were turned off.

"Okay freaky." Sakura said and dashed off to her room.

Entering it she saw Syaoran was already in bed, and she made silent faces at him. Walking over to the bed she plopped down and covered herself her back facing him. She then began mumbling things under her breath thinking he was alseep.

"Freakin ass of a guy. Freakin does anything I swear I'll push him off. Maybe I should just push him off since this bed should be for me." a groggy voice followed hers making her stiffen.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Syaoran said moving his head on his pillow.

"Yeah? Well this is my bed, I should be having it to myself. Plus anyone who has to pretend to be your girlfriend would go crazy. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Sleeping."

"No. Why are you here at the Summer House." Sakura asked, feeling sleep beckon her.

"Cause I'm related to Meiling thats why." he yawned.

"Joy. I swear you better not try to kill me in my sleep or your dead." she said curling herself into a ball.

"First of all. If I kill you in your sleep how can you kill me if your already dead. Secondly I wont kill you because bugging you is too fun. Thirdly." she felt him shift and move, making the matress shift and her bounce around slightly. "The only thing I'll do is get comfortable." then he put his arms around her and pulled her towards him.

"Don't freakin touch me or I'll impale your ability to make children!" she hissed and moved away putting as much distance between them.

"Sheesh, touchy." he said moving away, and becoming comfortable again.

Sakura woke up warm and all comfy. She was wrapped up in something that held her securly and she found it was providing the heat. She could hear something breathing near her and a weight around her waist and stomach. Lazily opening an eye she looked around and saw...a cat sleeping on her. The spot next to her was empty and she found that she had somehow curled into the blanket, and that the warm weight was the cat. (**Again you probably thought I was going to make them all wake up in eachothers arms, and sigh and coo...sorry but thank you come again! Maybe some other time. Heh heh. I am so evil!) **It was cute, beige in colour and so fluffy, but tiny, she guessed it was a kitten. Sakura picked it up and put it against her hearing it purr.

"Aww your so cute!" Sakura said as she cuddled with the little fuzz ball. Can't you just imagine little stars in Saku's eyes?

"Thank you." said a deep voice and Sakura looked up a little out of it.

"I wasn't talking to you." she said after realizing who it was.

"You sure? There's no one else in here." Syaoran said walking around and thats when Sakura noticed what he was wearing.

"Uh, why aren't you wearing clothes?" she asked scratching the cat under his chin.

"I am, they're called boxers." he said going through his drawers.

"You really need to go back to school then because those are called underwear." she stated simply trying to keep her eyes on the kitten and not his rock hard abs.

"Well you didn't complain last night." he said picking out a shirt. "And you know you like what you see." he said waggling his eyebrows suggestivly. Sakura's mouth dropped.

"You wish, I've seen better bodies." she knew that was probably the biggest lie she told in her life, buuuuuuut he didn't need to know that, right? "And! Why the hell weren't you wearing clothes last night!" she said standing up and letting the cat go on the floor, rubbing against her legs.

"I was, how many times do I have to say this, wearing clothes."

"You were wearing underwear! I was sleeping with you. In the same bed. And you only had underwear on!" she said feeling smaller by the minute. She was next to, and against, that body! Was that an extremly good thing or, something really bad. Meh you choose.

"Sure. But I was wearing more then you." he said eyeing her. "Though I don't mind the view." and with those last words she stomped over to him, turned on him and pushed him on the bed, glaring daggers at him.

"Kinky." he said simply. "You already wanna get at it? And I've only known you for three weeks, wow. And right in the morning." he said grinning even more when her face turned red from either anger or embarresment.

"You know what Syao? I have an idea." she said seriously and he propped onto his elbow. "How about you go downstairs get a straw and try to suck a hard boiled egg through it, shell and all!" and with that she grabbed her clothes and stormed into the bathroom.

Syaoran meerly lay there looking at the bathroom door. This was more amusing than he thought. Might as well go down and talk to Eriol, as soon as he got his pants on.

Sakura decided it was time to go downstairs and face everyone and her so called boyfriend. She put on simple jean shorts which were above her thigh, hey it was pretty warm for some reason. And sha had a cute, fitted, pink wife beater which had a Hello Kitty with little devil horns and itty bitty writing right in the middle of her chest. It said; Stop staring at my boobs. ( Lmao my friend actually has that shirt and I read it and burst out laughing cause it's so true.) and then beige wedge heel sandles. She bounded down the steps and walked down the hall, past the front door and ended up in the kitchen where everyone was seated at a table, on stools by the counter or just standing around. Sakura glared at Syaoran and he simply threw a kiss at her from across the room. She was not in the mood this morning, but something surprising happened next. Dave walked in and tapped Sakura's shoulder. When she turned around and noticed who it was, her face slightly fell.

"Listen Sakura. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for beng such a jerk and trying to get in the way of...things." his face was actually sorry, purely sorry. He held out a long pink steam rose to her and her face lite up.

"Aw thats so sweet! Of course I'll forgive you!" Sakura said giving him a hug. He looked genuinly happy, and back to normal. Back to his cocky, self absorbed, jokey self. She never thought she say it...or think it, same thing, but she was actually glad for this Dave to be back. Syaoran just frowned at this guys poor attempts, meh it was fun watching him drool all over himself and then being rejected, and then it all happening all over again. Just then the phone rang and everyone urged Sakura to answer it, since se was closer, which she did hesitantly.

"Hello?" -----"Who's this?"----"Um, Syaoran's sisters?" she looked over to him and he immediatly jumped over to her and she turned around, wondering what was so wrong about his sisters calling. "Oh you guys want to come over?" Syaoran faced her and was waving his arms madly and mouthing NO NO NO NO! Sakura got a grin on her face. "Of course you should come! Bring everyone! But you might have to bring some air matresses since we're out of bedrooms." -------- "Mhmm, ahha. Sure. Alright then. I'm sure he'll be so glad to know that your coming bye!" and with that she hung up.

"You freaking evil, coniving, plotting, torturing women!" he yelled looking helplessly at the phone.

"Thank you, I love you too hun." and she walked out of the room. "Oh by the way, have any luck sucking that egg through the straw?" and she went out laughing. Poor Syaoran slumped down in his seat and pulled on his undershirt.

"Guys is pretty hot in here, someone turn the a.c on."

Sakura was in the car with Meiling, Jennie, Melodie, Tomoyo and Marina. They were driving off to get some more food. Sakura was wondering what was so wrong with Syao's sisters. They couldnt be that bad.

"So Meiling. Syaoran's sisters, how many does he have?" she asked fixing her sungalsses.

"Four." she said simply.

"Four! Wow, talk about being busy!" Meiling laughed out loud and shook her head at Sakura. "What I thought he had like only two sisters or something."

"Well they're nuts. Like little kids who have grown up bodies. But Fuutie has matured since she got married and just recently had a little baby girl." all the girls awed at this. "And well Fanran is pregnant and well gotten into the 'mommy mode' where she's grown up a bit. And Feimiel and Sheifa are twins who are around your age, but they havent changed so beware." ( I know that they're all older and like quads or w.e but still lets just change it up a bit)

"Well it looks like he's the one who's going to suffer." Sakura said smugly but then Meiling just shook her head slowly with a pitying look on her face. "What?"

"Did you forget your pretending to be his girlfriend?"

"You just had to remind me and ruin my moment of pure bliss?" she asked. "But what about that? Are they going to interrogate me?"

"No...would you like an example of the younger one's will do?"

"Sure?" Sakura said looking back at her three friends who were just as clueless about this subject as she.

"Okay...AWWWWWWWWW CUTE! SHE'LL BE A GREAT SISTER IN LAW! AW A CUTE SISTER IN LAW! AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! CAN YOU GUYS JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY WE WANNA BE AUNTS!" Meiling took a deep breath. "There ya go." she said glancing at Sakura's dumfounded and shocked face.

"Oh God." she said simply. "They're not really like that...are they?"

"Oh yeah."

Back at the Summer House.

"Guys here's some invitations to my funeral." Syaoran said passing imaginary papers to the guys.

"Will you chill? Your sisters aren't that bad anymore. Just thank God that it's only the two of em now and not all four." Eriol said as his friend plopped down on the couch.

"At least I get to see my neice." he said with a slight smile.

"Yupp that cute, little bundle of trouble." Eriol said earning a shove off the couch.

"Don't you even think about making fun of my neice. First of all she's only three months old, and the cutest thing alive." he said as he watched Victor, Jessie, Sandro and Steve play x-box and Dave was watching them as well.

"Yeah, yeah we all know that." Victor said his eyes never leaving the screen. Suddenly there a large bang against the front door which caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at it expectantly.

Then out of no where it shot open and Sakura landed face foreward on the floor with two other girls on top of her squealing in delight while the other girls tried to pry her off.

"Aw he never told us he had a girlfriend!" Feimiel said holding on tighter to Sakura.

"Wonder why." Eriol said as his eyes widened.

"She's so pretty! And nice! And sweet! And Adorable! And cute! Look she's blushing!" Sheifa exclaimed as Sakura really did start to turn red. Syaoran just sat on the couch enjoying her torture.

"Uh, I don't think she's blushing." Eriol said to both of the girls and to Syaoran.

"Huh?" Syaoran said then when he took a closer look at Sakura noticed it wasn't from blushing, but more along the lines of suffocation."Guys calm down!" he yellled at his sisters as he sprang up and pulled Sakura from under the two. She took a grateful breath and clung tonto him as if her life depended on it...and it sorta did right now.

"She's so pretty Syao! You never told us!" both squealed identicly.

"It was a surprise." he said cocking an eyebrow.

"Hello everybody." came another women who looked like the twins and Syaoran, and she was hodling a little baby.

"Hey Fuutie." he said as he planted a kiss on his sisters cheek and then his neices head.

"Hi to you too." another women said, looking the same also, except the fact that her stomach was bigger than a watermelon. "Isn't it hott in here?" she asked as she waddled over to everyone.

"Hey Fanran." he said also kissing her cheek as well." Wow your getting fat." he said and he got hit in the head.

"Don't ever make fun of a pregnant women." her husband spoke up. "Raging hormones and all...I learned the hard way." and everyone laughed at him.

"Sooo, Syao." Fuutie said eyeing Sakura.

"Who's she and why didn't you tell us about her?"

Joy all hell is about to break loose and Sakura was probably going to have a few broken bones in her body from all this hug/tackling. Both seemed to fit the description very well.

**Well how was that sucky great amazing! or just bleh. lmao Review away people. love ya'z**

**THANK YOUS-WITH LOTS OF LOVE FROM ME!**

**Love from PinkCh3rryBlossom**


	7. Flying Apples

**REWIND-"Don't ever make fun of a pregnant women." her husband spoke up. "Raging hormones and all...I learned the hard way." and everyone laughed at him.**

**"Sooo, Syao." Fuutie said eyeing Sakura.**

**"Who's she and why didn't you tell us about her?"**

**Joy, all hell is about to break loose and Sakura was probably going to have a few broken bones in her body from all this hug/tackling. Both seemed to fit the description very well.**

"Uh, well, you see." he looked over to Sakura who just looked back.

"A surprise remember?" Sakura suggested remembering what he had said only a few seconds ago.

"Thats right. A surprise. I wanted to surprise everyone." he said smiling, and looking very convincing. "This is my girlfriend." and Sakura meerly tried a small smile and looked fearfully at everyone. Especially the twins. Both girls looked at eachother sharing an exact grin and turned on Sakura.

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEE!" they both screamed and ran at Sakura but Syaoran seemed to be experienced in this area since he grabbed Sakura and spun her out of the way.

"Can you two calm down? Let her be or she wont make it to..." he had no idea how to finish that sentence, he had absoloutley nothing in his brain. ( I do that all the time...O.o;)

"Your WEDDING!" they both squealed. "Wont make it to your wedding!" they chanted once again happily.

"Oh boy." Sakura muttered not liking how this was going already.

"Uh, you see, about that," but he was cute off when the twins pounced on him.

"We never said hi brother!" Feimiel said clinging onto him.

"Yes we're so sorry, but no offense, your girlfriend is cuter than you!" ( I don't mean that in a nasty way!)

"Thanks guys, really, thanks." he meerly said as both of them lacthed onto one side of him wrapping their legs around him somehow and their arms. Sakura was surprised he didn't split like a rag doll.

"Okay guys too much love!" he said trying everything to get away from their death grip.

"Doesn't that hurt?" she asked from behind him, still a little too scared to go near the human magnets.

"Nope I did this all the time with them as training." he meerly said though you could see a tiny hint of regret in his eyes. He somehow managed to waddle to the kitchen with them still on him.

The butler and some of the servants which were hardly ever around helped the two new men carry their luggage up the stairs. Sakura watched with interest, and then saw the two twins dash up the stairs. Not always the best around new people Sakura was about to head to the lounge room when she saw that all the guys fully ditched her. Typical. And where the hell did those freakin' girls go? Weren't they her friends? Didn't anybody love her? She mentally sniffled.

"So Sakura." one of the women said from behind her.

"Yeah? Fuutie, is it?" she asked fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Yupp she definatly was going to kill her ex-friends.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked in polite curiosity.

"A while." she said nodded slightly. Why did Syaoran leave her again? This was his family! How could he leave her to fend for herself? She already was planning to kill him along with the ex-friends.

"Really thats nice. I hope to talk to some more some time. You seem very sweet." and she walked away but first gave her a genuine smile. Sakura liked her already, and then she saw Fanran then waddeled over and pulled her into a tight hug, and Sakura could feel the lump hit her own stomach. It felt so weird, yet so natural to be feeling that. Sakura then suddenly imagined herself pregnant, but shook it out when Fanran let go of her.

"Hi Sakura!" she said enthusiastically. Okay, so maybe Fuutie had matured all the way cause of the baby and Fanran still had some craziness left in her because she still didn't have the baby...made sense.

"Hi Fanran." she said right back except without so much perkiness.

"So, you and my brother are going out! How sweet!" Sakura was glad that her watermelon of a stomach was preventing her from tackling her. "he always thinks he's such a tough guy." she rolled her eyes and Sakura laughed a bit.

"Meh, his ego's just big somtimes."

"Yeah that too.Well I better get going because it'll take me until next year to get up these stairs." she smiled as well then began to pull on her dress. "Sakura you have to tell me that you think it's really hot in here."

"Yeah, it is. I thought it was just me." Fanran shrugged and her husband helped her up the stairs.

As soon as they both were out of sight, Sakura turned on her heel and stomped off to the kitchen. They were soooooooooooooooooooooooo dead when she reached there. Oh yeah she'd make em pay...she just had to figure out how. Pushing away her problems that could be dealt with later she decided on a good yelling and acting very helpless act. It should work and if Syaoran did anything she'd make his night sleepless until the break was over. Hearing familiar laughing from a certain room Sakura walked into the kitchen seeing everyone just chilling around not really doing anything.

"You guys are evil! Pure stinkin' evil!" everyone exchanged scared glances at her outburst. For someone small Sakura really packed a hell of a lot of punch.

"We are not. We just thought that you and my sisters should get better aquinated _dear._" Syaoran said sitting on the counter.

"Yeah well tough!" she said walkng over to him and banging her hand against his leg. "Because if I really was going," she stopped herself short and looked over to Dave who just looked at her weirdly. She took a deep breath again and started over. "If I really was going _to meet them_, wouldn't it of been better if you stayed with me to make it less akward?" she said, truthfully.

"Yeah but this way I wasn't in the way." he said cheerfully and winking. Good thing she wasn't experienced in his kick boxing thingy or esle he would of been on the floor, bent into a pretzle. "Aw don't worry babe, we'll kiss and makeout." he said and eanring a glare from Sakura. "Oh I'm sorry. I meant kiss and _makeup_."

"The things I put up with." Sakura whined as she sat next to Tomoyo.

"Remember I'm doing this to help you." Syaoran said and sakura immediatly knew he was talking about pretending to be her boyfriend. Fate just loved to pick on her sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah don't remind me."

"Hey babe. Could you get me a drink?" he said clearly enjoying himself.

"Yeah me too Sakura?" Marina asked. Sakura grumbeld as she walked across the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Can't you hurry? I'm dying of thirst over here." Syaoran said making most of the guys snicker.

"Sorry I only have two speeds; slow and slower." she said handing him a coke and then passing the other to Marina.

"That sucks then." he said quietly, yet not quietly enough."No point in bringing you upstairs now." Everyone laughed as Sakura grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and threw it across the room where it hit him squarly in the forehead.

"OW!" Syaoran yelled as he dropped the coke and clutched his throbbing head.

"You have no idea how many times she's done that to me at work." Dave said earning a hearty laughed and a back slap from the guys.

"Thats it it's done!" he said getting down from the counter and walking out of the kitchen. Sakura's immediate reaction was looking over at Dave and seeing hope glow around him like a neon light. She shot up knowing he was not about to back out now.

"Sweety! I'm so sorry!" she said hurriedly grabbing a package of frozen hotdogs and racing out of the kitchen where she met up with him. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please! Don't do it!" she said jumping as she walked grabbing onto his arm.

"No, leave me alone. That hurt!" and she could see he was beyond pissed now.

"I said I was sorry! I didnt mean it but you always make these stupid jokes and make me feel...STUPID." she blurted out then mentally cursed at herself for not thinking of a better, more, intellegent word to describe how she felt.

Hey, what the heck, it was simple, got the point across and it was the first word that popped into her head. Syaoran actually stopped and looked at her, looking quizically at her, as if trying to see if she was telling the truth. He saw her face with such hopelessness and well he sorta felt bad.

"Fine I forgive you." he sighed and she jumped up and latched onto his neck where she gave him a suffocating hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! I think you seriously just saved my life there." she said happily then let go making him wonder if this Dave guy was really that annoying and all that bad.

"Don't mention it, but now you have to take care of me because you threw that damn apple and your my girlfriend." he said with a lazy grin.

"Of course! I'll take care of you because thats what girlfriends do!" Sakura said hurriedly knowing sh was sucking up bad but she was not about to let him change his mind.

So leading him over to the couch she forcefully pushed him down and sat in his lap so she could see his forehead better. Watching him remove his hand she saw a reddish purple mark and she shrinked inside feeling bad for having done that to him. She got the frozen hot dogs and put it on his head, but a little too forcefully because she heard a 'clunk' as it hit his forhead and he winced loudly.

"Sorry!" Sakura said as she gently placed it back on his head.

"Your evil." he said under his breath and looking down at her, she smiled at his words as she continued to watch his forehead.

"I'm not. Just don't like to be pushed around too much. It's what happens when you have an older brother."

"You have an older brother?" he asked, kinda nervous now. You never mess with older brothers younger sisters. Never. Unless you want to have a fast funeral of course.

"Mhmm." she said getting some tissue paper to wipe away the melting ice crystals.

"Who else is in your family?" he asked actually curious about her. Again she smiled and answered quietly.

"I have my dad which I live with, and my parents are divorced."

"Oh that's gotta suck." he said feeling bad for bringing it up.

"Hm, thats nowhere near it. My mom left my dad when I was three and he lied saying she died to make it easier for me to understand and cope with. As I got older I kept on finding things that belonged to her in the house and dad said that he could never throw it away. Turns out that she was actually sending everything over by mail."

"So how do you know she's alive?" Syaoran asked curious and feeling her fingers gently put presure on his sore spot.

"Well I found a letter from her in the mail and I saw the date and she had signed it so I went to my dad and asked him about it and he told me everything. See this braclet?" she held up her right hand and a silver braclet hung off her wrist with a little lopsided heart attached. "This was the first thing I "found". she fingered it fondly as she remembered. "I was so happy when my dad told me it was my mom's, then he told me I could have it. I swore I'd never take it off, and I havent. Though when I was younger my dad had to knot it to make it smaller." she fell silent and both of them just sat there quietly.

Sakura just stayed where she was on his lap, and he let her. This was a rare moment for them both, not being at eachothers necks and being "flirtingly' mean. The moment was killed of course by two familiar squeals.

"Aw you guys are soooooo cute!" Feimiel said running over to the two.

"Aw you dummy!" Sheifa yelled at her sister. "You should of kept quiet! There were so gonna kiss!" she said somewhat dissapointed, and somewhat estatic at her own idea.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Sakura looked over to Syaoran who meerly shrugged his shoulders. "I think Tomoyo needs me in the kitchen." she said getting up but then seeing the whole gang plus the other two sisters and their husbands all come into the lounge room at the same time.

"No I don't Sakura." Tomoyo said sweetly and Sakura paled.

"Were you ALL watching us this WHOLE time!" Sakura practically screamed.

"Yeah pretty much." Eriol said innocently and slinging an arm over Jennie's shoulders.

"You guys have no lives." Sakura said shaking her heads and walking back to the couch changing the channels. Right away everyone made their way to the couches and got comfortable, even Syaoran put his arm around her neck and pulled her closer, making more room for Tomoyo and Sandro.

"Hey Sakura what does you shirt say?" Meiling asked from the other couch.

"Stop staring at my boobs." everyone looked at one another a bit confused.

"Um, I wasn't looking at your boobs though." she said feeling confused herself.

"No...thats what the shirt says: stop staring at my boobs...get it?" Sakura asked looking over to Meiling. Meiling's face was still one of confusion until she immediatly brightened.

"Oh I get it now!" she said happily then laughed afterwards.

"Now, now." Syaoran said pretending to be serious. "Only the boyfriend has that right to stare at that certain location." he said smirking down at her. Sakura meerly turned her head towards him and just shrugged, it wasn't worth her time, and she didn't want him blackmailing her.

"Hey guys let's play a game." Tomoyo said with her innocent voice of hers but it still caused Sakura to eye her suspisciously.

"What kind of game? It better not be Truth or Dare because that game is too over played at parties." Sakura said getting more comfortable at Syaoran's side.

"Oh I know." Tomoyo smiled. "It's not truth or dare so don't worry. It's a game that will allow us to look into our future's." she said with a hint of mystery, which creeped Sakura out.

"Your not serious. Will it work?" Marina asked suddenly so interested in the subject.

"Well I really don't know since i've never really tried it. But I've heard a lot of people do it. We'll need...( man there are A LOT of people staying at this damn summer house. Theres around 20! Man some people we wont really see like Jessie Vic, Sandro etc etc. They're not important.) thirteen candles, and a bowl filled with water and a mirror." she said looking around at everyone.

"Nope. No way. Not happening." Sakura said seriously. "This sounds too much like a sayonse ( I dont know how to spell it!) or a calling-upon-the-ghosts sorta thing."

"It's not. Don't worry Sakura just trust me."

A good twenty minutes later and everyone was seated on the floor, somewhat crowded around the coffee table. Tomoyo had instructed all the singles to sit alone and all the couples to sit on eachothers laps. Basically the girls sat on the boyfriends. The lights were turned off, and everyone was holding a candle except the couples since one candle represented both. Tomoyo had placed the large mirror under the clear glass which was filled with water. Sakura sat on Syaoran's lap and looked around uneasily. She didn't like this sort of stuff. Couldn't they just all sit down and watch Finding Nemo? She was holding onto their plain white candle which was lite so that the wax could melt and they'd drop some into the water and see what the shape was. Whatever the shape it always meant something and Sakura was afraid that it was going to show something bad.

Tomoyo went first, she was holding the candle and Sandro had his hand over hers as they let the melted wax fall from the candle and into the water. Everynoe inched over to see what shape it took. It was weird it began to harden and everyone just looked around at eachother, already losing their interest, but then Tomoyo gasped seeing something they couldn't.

"Oh my gosh! It looks like a building!" she said happily.

"And what does that mean? Your taxes are late?" Meiling asked but was quickly shushed by Tomoyo.

"No! My little buisness, it'll be big one day! My little desgining shop will become a big company!" she said happily...meh maybe the candle had fumes in it and it messed with old Moyo's brain. Next was Melodie and Steve. They did the same thing, his hand over her's and letting the wax fall. Everyone waited until Melodie cried out happily, hugging Steve around the neck.

"It's a ring! A RING!" she said squeezing even harder. Steve looked really scared at the moment, wether it be from amost being strangled to death or because of the prospect of getting married so soon. After a few other people went, ( running out of idea's) it was Sakura and Syaoran's turn. They did the same as the other couples, his hand over her's yada yada, you guys know the drill already and they let the wax flow into the water. Sakura's nose was almost inside the water as she fought to see something.

"I see...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...round blob." she said dissapointed. She was really getting into the game.

"No wait I see something!" Sheifa exclaimed and Sakura already knew what she saw wasn't good. "It's a pregnant tummy!" she said happily reaching out and huggin both Sakura and Syaoran.

"A whaaa?" Sakura said dumbfounded.

"A pregnant womens stomach." she said again releasing them both.

"Yeah I see it too Kura." Jennie said looking closer to it. Sakura meerly frowned.

"Jennie honey, your eyes are playing tricks on you." she said sweetly trying to give her a hidden message saying. Don't even think about it!

"But I do! Look guys!" and everyone leaned closer.

"Yeah Kura I see it too." Eriol said and she shot him a death glare.

"Lemme see this!" she said looking at it again and squinting her eyes seeing if that helped. "I don't see anything still, it's just a poor pathetic lonely blob, probably wishing it was something." she said tilting her head this way and that.

"No here. Look at it like this." Marina said moving the little thing and it spun a bit, until it slowed and Sakura's eyes widened. It really _was_ a pregnant chicks belly. You could even see a little bump where your belly button would be after it was slightly pushed out because of the baby.

"Oh...mygawd." she said her face freezing.

"Wow. Thats pretty interesting." Syaoran said looking over her shoulder and seeing the swelled stomach as well.

"Shush you." she said her eyes still wide. "Maybe it's just our heads playing with us. How do we know a real pregnant stomach looks like _that_?" Fanran then stood up and pulled her shirt up revealing the roundness. She giggeled as she fondly rubbed her hand along it. Sakura's head was darting from the water bowl to Fanran's stomach, then back to the water, then back to Fanran.

"Looks pretty much the same." Victor said from his seat.

"Uh." was all Sakura said.

"Well this really is interesting." Syaoran said looking around cocking a brow.

"I wonder what this means Sakura." Tomoyo said and Sakura felt as if her friend was mocking her.

"I know!" Feimiel said bouncing on the floor with excitement. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER NEICE OR NEPHEW!" she squealed grabbing Sheifa and both clung on to one another. Everyone looked over to with evil smirks as she just blinked at everyone.

"Well we better get started then, lets head upstairs babe." Syaoran said peeking from behind her.

"Pshhhhhtt!" Sakura said raising a hand to stop him. "This is just a silly old game right guys?" she said looking around at everyone...suddenly though they seemed somewhat against her and liked seeing her uncomfortable.

"Seemed pretty right with the rest of us." Fuutie said trying to act innocent.

Sakura was still thinking about that stupid game they all played as she brushed her long hair. She had just finished taking a shower and was too lazy to wash her hair so she just left it. It was bothering her, because well, Fuutie did have a point. Everyone else's answers seemed pretty realistic, did that mean anything with hers? Okay, she did want to have kids in the future, duh, but it was weird because that candle represented both _him _and her. It said she would become pregnant with _his_ kid, thats what freaked her out. She let out her breath frustrated with her thoughts and how uncomforably hot it was. Opening the bathroom door she flicked off the light and headed to the bed where she just flopped down on, on top of the blankets, it was way too hot to have any. Syaoran was already there, also on top of the blankets and to Sakura's frustration only wearing his boxers, again.

"So how we both doing?" he asked as he rolled over and used his hand to support his head.

"What? Both? There's only one me. Unless there's some other girl in here your planning to screw, and if thats the case she'd better leave because I share this room too and I really don't want to see that." she said as she lay on her back closing her eyes, and pulling on her shirt to feel less hot.

"Jealous are we?" he asked playfully and Sakura meerly opened one eye at him and resisted the urge to roll her eyes...or eye in this case.

"No I'm not, I just don't want her whore-ish bacteria staining the bed I have to sleep on." Syaoran laughed out loud at this. How the hell does he have the energy to laugh, it's so damn humid!

"Your good for a laugh sometimes Saks. And when I said both I meant you and my kid." he said smugly his body and face inches away from her's and his hand on her flat stomach rubbing alsmost, 'caressing' it slightly. Sakura turned her head to him and furrowed her brow and gave him a look which clearly said ; What the hell are you doing? Too bad it was dark and he couldn't see very well, or he just ignored her, either one.

"Yeah about that. What do you think that means? It's kinda weird since you know...we're not really, you know." she said afraid that Dave would pop up from under the bed yelling "AHA! I knew it!

"Meh, just Sheifa having her hopes blind her eyes and brain." he said lazily, and not removing his hand.

"Yeah. For all we know it could be a snow ball telling us that we'll build a snowman one day and have a snow ball fight." she said eagerly believeing that if she said it out loud it would come true instead of this pregnant chick crap.

"If you say so Saks. I all I know is I'm going to melt." he said tiredly.

"Mhmm." she said feeling heavier by the second. Even though it was hot and humid in the room, his hand on her stomach was comfortable and didn't irritate her. And before she knew it Sakura was off to Dreamland, wonder what crazy things will happen there.

**Guess what people expect some new 'things' to arise in the next chapter. I thought I'd give them a moment where Sakura wasn't trying to kill him and Syao wasn't being funny with his preverted jokes. Hence her looking into her past. Ahem there really isn't anything to say except thanks to everyone who's read (and reviewed or not) and not flamed me! Really glad about that, phew.**

**THANK YOU'S WITH LOTS OF LOVE FROM ME!**

**Love from PinkCh3rryBlossom**


	8. What are those noises?

**Lmao hokay dokie. Wow eight chapters already, thats so sad...-sniff-And right now I just found out that my story was DELETED! OMG! -A few hours allxy5...literally- Yupp we'll I found out today on July 19/ 05 that my story was deleted but now i'm reposting it and working **

**REWIND-(I love writing that!) "Meh, just Sheifa having her hopes blind her eyes and brain." he said lazily, and not removing his hand.**

**"Yeah. For all we know it could be a snow ball telling us that we'll build a snowman one day and have a snow ball fight." she said eagerly believeing that if she said it out loud it would come true instead of this pregnant chick crap.**

**"If you say so Saks. I all I know is I'm going to melt." he said tiredly.**

**"Mhmm." she said feeling heavier by the second. Even though it was hot and humid in the room, his hand on her stomach was comfortable and didn't irritate her. And before she knew it Sakura was off to Dreamland, wonder what crazy things will happen there.**

Sakura was standing outside, on a sidewalk. No one was around her except her friends which were staying with her at the summer house. They all began running towards the park and Sakura was wearing a big puffy wedding dress. She was leading them all and laughing as if she didn't have a care in the world. Next thing she knew she was sitting in a chair and her belly was round, very round. She was rubbing it fondly and smiling a smile which held a thousands emotions.

Sakura then woke up in the middle of the night sweating. The heat had gotten worse and she didn't know if she was sweating because of the heat or the dream. And why the heck was she dreaming that! This was not happening to her. Using the back of her hand to wipe away the sweat that had formed on her forehead she looked over and saw Syaoran also drenched in sweat. Sakura got up and shook him awake, regretting that after as her hand touched all the sweat...Nasty.

"Huh?" was all he said as he opened his eyes.

"You okay? Your sweating a lot." Sakura whispered standing up.

"Holy shit it's hot." he said also getting up.

"We gotta wake everybody else up, someone's gonna have a heat stroke or something." Sakura said walking towards the door.

Syaoran followed her and turned the light on. It wasn't any cooler out here in the halllway as she knocked on the first person's door. Meiling popped out wearing a sports bra and booty shorts as well, and also sweating buckets. After explaining to her what was going on Meiling joined their little party. Next was Steve and Melodie and he was wearing his boxers and Melodie was wearing some pretty questionable clothing. After they got Tomoyo, Sandro, Eriol, Jennie, Sheifa, Feimiel, Fanran, Futtie, both their husbands, Dave, ( Though Syaoran suggested they left him alone to sweat until he was shrivelled like a rasin) Victor, Jessie, and Marina. Everyone slumped down to the t.v room and all collapsed on the couches. Some even found a spot on the floor to cool off, and yet no one complained about being woken up since most of them were already awake.

"So hot. Whats wrong with the air conditioner?" Tomoyo said fanning herself with a magazine.

"I don't know, maybe one of the guys should check." Jennie suggested as she lay down on the ceramic floor.

"Too tired. Can't move." Syaoran said closing his eyes.

"Why? Making your answer from the candle wax a reality?" Victor asked smirking, too hot to actually laugh. Syaoran smirked as well.

"Yupp." he said simply.

"Ha, ha. Not even." Sakura said breathing in the hot air. "Come on somebody check whats wrong with it!" Sakura urged and finally Jessie and Steve got up and went to see what was wrong. It took them maybe...three minutes...or four around there, to figure out the problem.

"It's busted." Steve said flopping down next to Melodie.

"Great so whats going to happen now? It's like four or five in the morning." Marina said wiping the sweat away from her neck.

"Me and Vic and who ever else will go out and try to find a new one or get someone to fix it." he said and looked at everyone else raising his brow as to what they were going to do.

"Me and Moyo will go out, we haven't done that since we got here." Sandro said looking around, Moyo just nodded her head too hot to do anything else.

"I can't stay here it's too hot, and I can't bring the baby because the car is even hotter." Fuutie said as she held the sleeping baby.

"And I can't stay either because who knows what the heat will do to both of us." Fanran said putting a hand protectivly over her stomach.

"I'm going to go out with my girlfriend, right Jennie?" Eriol asked and he meerly got a 'meh' from Jennie.

"We get to try the x-box!" both Sheifa and Feimiel cried out, everyone just lazily looked over to them.

"Maybe i'll go with Steve." Dave said and Sakura was grateful for this, she wanted to practice some dancing to get her mind off things.

Everyone just sat on the couches or floor, whatever was closer and turned on the t.v. They had decied to check out the weather to see if it was going to rain any time soon. Flipping the channles they turned to number 6 and the women sat there staring at the camera looking as dead as they felt with beads of sweat rolling down the sides of her face.

"_The heat wave that has struck the nation has caused some problems...yada yada, blah blah blah, rain should be coming soon, this and that, that and this, and now here's Micheal Wither with the latest news report." she said looking off to the side._

_"Well thank you Kathy." the man said in that fake cheerful voice. " I'm here at the scene of a crime where a young girl was sexually harresed.' _everyone tensed up at these words. Especially Sakura. _"Nineteen year old, Erin Topia (lol I'm drinking fruitopia) was found last night in a dark alley stripped of her clothing and turned over on her stomach. Judging from the way she was placed, they think that this event is conected to two others where both girls were found on their stomachs. This rapist is at large, and there is a nation wide alert going on now. Police advise everyone to not walk at night and if you must bring another person with you, they are still trying to find this offender. Back to you Kathy.'_

Sakura's face was blank as she stared at the screen. Erin Topia, she knew her, she looked over to Jennie and saw her expression as well. Her face was white and as if feeling Sakura watch her she looked over to her friend and bit her lip.

"Jennie." Sakura said and everyone's attention was on both girls. "Erin Topia. She's that class B model right." she asked and Jennie nodded her head.

"Yeah she was with us at our last convention." Jennie said quietly.

"I don't care guys I am not leaving this house for anything. It's too weird I know all three girls that were raped." Sakura said feeling a tightness in her chest as panic found it's way in her. Everyone looked over at her slightly concerned with this information.

"Maybe we should go to the police." Melodie said timidly.

"No. I'm not going to any cops and looking like an idiot if theres nothing even wrong. It's just a big coincidence." Sakura said trying to assure herself, her stomach was twisting and she wasn't feeling so good anymore.

Everyone had left except for Sakura, Syaoran, Sheifa, Feimiel and Meiling. Meiling was currently , as she told them, lying naked in her room to try to cool off, in the end the rest of them decided that this was not exactly something you go yelling around, but meh thats Mei for you. Sheifa and Feimiel kept their promise of trying out the x-box and were currently beating all of Victor's and Steve's highscores which they spent months in achieving. Syaoran was no where to be found and Sakura was in the dance room which she stumbled on the day she came here. It was like the dance room back at school except much smaller. She faced the wall which was all mirrors and smiled. She was currently sitting on the floor tying up her ballet slippers and stretching.

Sakura tied her hair up into the usual bun except she really didn't feel like making it perfect so a few strands were left falling. She walked over to the radio and turned it on, and Beathovens Moonlight Sonata began to play. Getting into position as the soft piano began to play she didn't notice the door open slightly. She went up onto her toes and move slowly with almost liquid movements. Balancing on one leg and put her face close to the floor while her other leg extended perfectly behind her, perfectly balanced.

Now a certain someone was watching her from the doorway. His eyes followed every movement, every action. For someone who was constantly tripping over air, Sakura was actually really good at this dancing thing. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Her legs seemed so slender and perfect. Her hips were perfectly shaped and her curves were to die for. But then something caught his attention, his niece was crying. Syaoran left the door and walked to the lounge room where Fuutie had put the baby in a sleeping pen.

He walked in and sure enough there was that little round thing, with the smooth skin and dark hair. He winced as it's shrieks filled the room and made him wonder how something so small could cry so loudly, he expected them to have small lungs. Picking up Angel who was currently crying her heart out and little tears were streaming down the sides of her face.

"Ok. You can stop crying now." he said slightly panicked and rushing into the kitchen to grab a bottle.

Angel began to whimper when she saw the familiar bottle being brought up then began to cry all over again when Syaoran put it into the microwave. He wasn't really used to his niece since he only played with her while her mom was around and he was never left alone with her, but he knew what he was doing...sort of. He was bouncing Angel on his side while mumbling' Okay quite now, quite, hurry up you damn microshit, don't worry, everythings ok Angel.' Finally the microshit erm, I mean, micro_wave _beeped signaling that it was done, Syaoran took out the bottle and she began to whimper again.

"Alright, alright." Syaoran said putting the bottle to the baby's little lips. "Either your as pushy and stubborn as your mom...or you like to eat a lot like me." he mumbeld the rest.

Angel ate hungrily as if she never had eaten anything for days. It sorta freaked Syaoran out that she was this hungry, or maybe it was just his inexperience with babies. Then again he didn't have any of his own which explained a lot. He decided to go back into the lounge room since the twins were gone to only God know's where. He sat down and still held onto his tiny niece wondering how people were once so small. He began to get comfortable, laying on the entire couch and resting his niece on his chest. Soon though when she was done, she had curled up on her stomach and was sleeping on his chest soundly, and following his niece's idea he fell asleep as well his large hand over her small body, covering most of her and preventing her from falling.

Sakura had finished and found another way for her to cool off, besides Meilings idea of staying in her room naked because who knew when Syaoran would walk in and she DID NOT want that to happen. So she went up to her room grabbed her black bikini and put it on feeling instant relief. She was really thirsty after that workout and wanted something cold, smooth and super sweet. Fridge popped into her mind instantly and she pratically skipped down the hallway and stairs, heading towards the kitchen. It was really weird for Sakura to walk around the house and hear...nothing. It sort of made her depressed. She liked how this house was never quite and everything was happening and you were never, and I mean never bored. So she felt a little bit, alone, as she walked by the usually filled t.v room and frowned as she walked by. Then she quickstepped backwards and her gaze immediatly went to the play pen where no baby was found.

"Where the hell." she muttered and looked around trying to see if the twins or someone else to be holding a little pink lump.

She put her hands on the top of the couch and looked around then when she heard someone breathing she looked down and sure enough there was neice and uncle sleeping on the couch. Sakura immediatly went AAAAAWWWW in her mind then stopped because she felt like Sheifa and Feimiel. But it was cute, no scratch that, adorable! Angel was only wearing her diaper as she slept on her uncles strong chest with her knees tucked under her, making her bum sorta stick in the air. And for some stupid reason Sakura always thought that younger guys taking care of babies was attractive. Then Sakura thought it would be safer if she put Angel back into play pen and not risk her rolling off Syaoran and onto the floor.

She walked around the couch as silently as she could so she wouldn't wake either one. Putting her hands gently on Angel her finger tips slightly touched well formed muscle as she mentally cursed him for not wearing a shirt and flaunting his body. Totally not fair. Subconciously Syaoran's hand gripped tighter on Angel and his eyes opened.

"Wha?" was his very intellegent remark as he groggily looked at Sakura, trying to understand what was going on.

"Shhhh." she said harshly as she picked up Angel and walked over to the play pen, placing her carefully inside. Then darted to the kitchen as he sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He hadn't really seen her in the bikini since he was still half asleep and she wanted to keep it that way.

She was looking through the fridge seeing if there was anything cold to eat or drink. Settling for the large tub of cookie dough ice cream that just seemed to call out her name, she sat down on the counter with the container and a spoon. Sakura closed her eyes in pure bliss and as if right on cue Syaoran walked into the kitchen to most likely ruin this moment of euphoria.

He came in so quietly not knowing she was in there but when he saw her on the counter, eating ice cream, with her eyes closed, wearing a _bikini_, and going _Mmmmm_, it really wasn't a good thing for a guy to see. Well it _was_, but it wasn't a _safe_ thing to do. He realized that his mouth was hanging open so he quickly shut it and got an idea. Syaoran walked slowly and as quietly as he could up to her, so that he was about two inches from touching her. She opened her eyes again and her spoon went flying.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed almost choking on nothing. "What the fuck do you think your doing!" she said breathing hard.

"Just checking up on my girlfriend and looking at her oh so beautiful face." he said leaning against the counter so that he pinned her legs against the counter and his stomach.

"Go away. Dave isn't here so the 'relationship' doesn't exist at the moment." Sakura said coldly trying to squirm her way out. Syaoran meerly smiled and that evil glint that was way too familiar lit up his eyes once again.

" Well Sheifa and Feimiel are still here and they think we're going out sooo it _does_ exsist. Aw, babe, don't you love me?" he asked putting on a fake sorrowful voice.

"No." Sakura said flatly as he reached over to the drawer and brought out another spoon.

"I know you do. I'm freakin hot, let's eat!" he said happily and Sakura meerly cocked a brow at him. He was way moody.

"Lemme gooooooooooooooo." Sakura whined trying to pull her legs free. It was really starting to hurt slightly since the back of her kness were hitting hard wood, and the front of her legs were hitting hard abs.

"No, I think I like it like this. Pretty comfortable and I get a great view." he said smugly trying to hid his smirk and dunking his spoon into the ice cream.

"You would be so murdered right now if it wasn't so hot." she said putting her head against cupboards and pulling her bikini top straps up not trusting his eyes this close.

"Yes I know I would be murdered by you right now if _I _wasn't so hot." he said putting the spoonfull into his mouth.

"Alrighty then. Drastic times call for drastic measures." Sakura said sighing. She put her hand into the large round container and grabbed a handful which found it's way to his face. She smeared it all over his face while he tried to get as far from her as possible yet still trying to keep her legs pinned.

"You want to play like that? Okay. I can play dirty too." he said grabbing her arms and leaving her completely helpless.

His large hand wrapped around her slim wrists while the other dunked into the ice cream and brought out a lump of cookie dough and smeared it on her arms, while she tried desperatly to get out of reach. Too bad she was on a counter, legs pinned and her head occasonily hitting the cupboards, and rather painfully sometimes. When she was completely re-painted with white cream Syaoran decided to start on her face. He smeared more onto her face and somehow one of her hands got free and she pushed away a bit causing him to stop his attack on her face. Well he was a quick thinker and had pretty fast reflexses so her hand was captured once again but by his other hand. So thats how it was, his left hand holding her right wrist and his right hand holding onto her left wrist. Using both of his hands had left him with nothing until he realized _his_ face was covered in ice cream. So without a second thought he put his cheek against hers and rubbed the cream off his face onto hers.

Immediatly Sakura tensed and jerked away. From both trying to get away from him putting ice cream onto her face and from his face being so close to hers. He seemed to be enjoying himself and Sakura tried desperatly to release her hand but of course, like her little small self could win against his big, strong one. Yeah, fat chance. She stiffened once again as his lips came dangerously close to hers, and she couldn't determine if it was on purpose or not. Again he rubbed his cheek against hers and went to go to her other cheek and inside of removing his face from hers, he kept it placed firmly against hers and slid his face across. Basically Sakura felt his top lips slide quickly across her bottom and then he was rubbing his other cheek against hers and when he finally took his face away his was clean and she could feel the sticky mess on hers.

"Now I have ta say. You. Look. Amazing." he joked and tried to supress his laughter.

" I have an idea. Go climb up a tree and stay there." she said acidly glaring daggers at him.

"Aw, poor Kura's not having a good time." he pouted and fluttering his lashes. "Tell me, whats wrongs Saks."

"You. Thats what."

"Naw, you love me too much." he said grinning and she wanted so bad to smack it off his face, too bad her hands were turning purple from his freakin iron grip.

"Oh yes, so much that i'm just _dying_ to always be near you." she said sarcastidly and trying to sound desperate.

"See I knew it. All along I knew. Plus I think white suits you...brings out your, erm, eye...lash...es." he said uncertain. He looked so funny confused that she had to laugh out loud.

"Okay, okay. You've had your fun now let me go, cause I can't feel my hands or my damn legs anymore." she whined. Reluctantly Syaoran stepped away and she was free again. "Ow...my legs." she said standing up and rubbing her knees.

She tried to ditch him but he just followed her into the t.v room where Sheifa and Feimiel were playing with their neice and getting all stary-eyed. Sakura felt gross she was covered in ice cream and she was getting sticky.

"Hey Sakura!" Sheifa said smiling so widely that even Sakura's mouth hurt from watching.

"Hey Sheif." she said tiredly.

"What happened to you?" Feimiel asked as she just noticed her choice of clothing, ice cream.

"We were having some fun." Syaoran said innocently and trying so hard to get Sakura fired up. She meerly glared dagers at him and he pulled her into a suffocating hug.

"Can I kill you now?" she said only loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes I love you too." he said squeezing her tighter and make her try to pull away from him.

"I can't breathe!" she yelled and was finally dropped. She turned to him and tried throwing a punch at him but he simply grabbed her fist before it collided with his face.

"Oh Sakura. Your going out with him you should know by now that, that won't work." Feimeil said bouncing the baby on her knee. Sakura just grumbeld.

"Peachy, just peachy." once her hand was dropped she glanced down and Syaoran looked at her confused and also looked down at his boxers. What she was up to?

Sakura then quickly brought up her foot her face turning red from containing her anger for so long. But AGAIN he grabbed her foot before it made contact with erm, 'where the sun don't shine.'

"I really need to help you with that training." he mocked not even trying to hide the grin on his face.

"Good because then I'll be able to kick your ass!" she shrieked and then turned around and stormed off back into the kitchen. And of course not wanting to give up a moment to torement Sakura he went in right after her grinning like crazy.

Tomoyo, Sandro, Jennie, Melodie, Eriol, and Marina all decided to go out together while the two sisters and their husbands went out, leaving, Jessie, Steve and Dave alone to get the a.c. _Somehow_, they all reached home at the same time, (don't know how that happened? I certainly didn't have _anything_ to do with it 8D) Everyone entered the main hallway and went to the lounge room where Sheifa, Feimeil and Angel were no where in sight. Sudenly a loud bang filled the silence and everyone's head whipped towards the kitchen. Curious everyone silently walked over to the wall and listened intently wondering what was going on.

"What if it's the rapist?" Jennie said somewhat scared but all the guys suddenly got all defensive looking and she wasn't so afraid. Another bang sounded along with a faminine voice.

"Can you stop pushing so hard!" Sakura's clear voice rang in the air making everyone sound relieved but gave eachother weird looks.

"Well this hole is so damn small how can I get anywhere?" a deeper voice said and everyone knew right away who it was. The girls looked shocked but the guys looked like they were going to burst with laughter at any second.

"Not my fault! It's just made small!" Sakura said angrily back then yelled 'OW!' again. "What are you doing to my ass!" she screamed!

"Well if I get a firm grip maybe you'll slide easier!"

"So you grab my ass! Don't get too rough geez!"

"Maybe if we got butter or oil and put it on you, it's too much of a tight squeeze."

"But I don't wanna get all sticky and gross, I'm already sweating double time with this heat and all this moving I'm having to do to keep up with you. Maybe if you got on your knees?" she asked sighing.

"Maybe, we're doing this wrong." Syaoran said uncertainly.

"Well I've never done this before how the hell should I know!" she screeched at him. Again another bang and another 'OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" from Sakura. "What if I wiggeled around a bit?"

"That'll hurt, and I don't want to be slapped again." he said seriously.

"We gotta hurry up! What if the others come back and see us like this! How do we explain this exactly?" this earned her a deep laugh.

"Well I bet Dave would want to be in my position." he said seriously and smugly.

"Come on hurry I can't take it anymore! I don't wanna wait it's just not fair!" she whined desperate, again he laughed once again and the people outside just looked at eachother afriad how far they were gonna take...whatever they were doing, all were too afraid to violate their minds that way.

"I'm going as fast as I can, but these things take time."

Without thinking twice Fuutie and Fanran stormed into the kitchen not waiting for anyone else and all they heard was. "What the hell are you guys doing!" and complete silence as the rest walked in to see what was going on.

As soon as their eyes laid on the scene before them everyone's mouthed dropped and their eyes widened. Sakura was on the floor...stuck in the dog door? They all just looked at one another confused and then quiestionably at the two culprits who were staring back just as confused. Then theu burst out in laughter at Sakura who was struggling as half of her was on one side of the door and her rear side was out the other. They had opened the door earlier so they saw her perfectly.

"Sakura what happened?" Tomoyo said laughing and clutching her side.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Ah heh heh. Long story." she sighed and looked helplessly at them all as Syaoran just sat on the floor with a smile on his lips.

**WOOT! Stuck in a dog door lmao! Thats freakin funny I bet you all thought they were doing somethin...u naughty nasty minded people! LMAO jks jks. Okay guys I decided to post all the chapters at once again becuase well yeah ppl cough cough pure hope cough cough wanted me to hurry up and yeah. I want reviews guys PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ i'm beggin u guys! even if u go to every chapter and write one word PLEASE! i'm begging here:'( :'( so yes REMEMBER THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE! ('',)**


	9. Rain

**Okay don't kill me lol, I updated seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee lol. Aw guyz my story has reached 116 reviews like technically including the other reviews from when this was first posted...sniff... here we go!**

**REWIND-As soon as their eyes laid on the scene before them everyone's mouthed dropped and their eyes widened. Sakura was on the floor...stuck in the dog door? They all just looked at one another confused and then quiestionably at the two culprits who were staring back just as confused. Then theu burst out in laughter at Sakura who was struggling as half of her was on one side of the door and her rear side was out the other. They had opened the door earlier so they saw her perfectly.**

**"Sakura what happened?" Tomoyo said laughing and clutching her side.**

**"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Ah heh heh. Long story." she sighed and looked helplessly at them all as Syaoran just sat on the floor with a smile on his lips.**

Sakura woke up uncomfortably early in the morning. The humidity seemed to have gotten worse and Sakura looked outside to see the sky gray. She was relived since it meant rain, and rain meant coolness. Sakura sat up in bed and listened, everything was quiet, really quiet so she guessed she was the first to be awake. She got off the bed as carefully as she could because she didn't want a certian person who happened to get her stuck in a certain door, to wake up and bug the hell out of her. Last night she refused to let him set foot on the bed they were sharing so when he thought she was sleep and he lay down, Sakura had kicked him off which had sent him flying off the bed on onto the hardwood floor. Looking at him now, she saw that he was sleeping as far away as he could from her without falling off the bed. Feeling somewhat trumpahint she strode off to the bathroom to take a cool shower and prepare for the tortured day that was garaunteed to occur. As she went into the bathroom she changed into her bikini because the door was broken and didn't lock anymore. It was pretty funny because Sakura had gotten stuck inside and Syaoran had to come and literally break the door handle to get her out. Also he had a tendancy to walk into any room without knocking sooooo Sakura was going to take necessary precautions to avoid any embaressment she might suffer.

Standing under the cold shower early in the morning with absoloustly no noise was like paradise to Sakura. She could actually hear the birds chirping outside the window and didn't hear Sheifa and Feimel screaming at the top of their lungs or Angel crying. Of course nothing really went Sakura's way and when they did they nevr really lasted now did they? Well as Sakura was taking her, soaking, since you really couldn't call it a shower who happened to waltz in? Why her oh-so-lovely roomate.

"What are you doing! I'm taking a shower dammit!" she screeched grabbing the shower curtain covering herself to make it seem as if she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Shut up it's too early for your screaming and you'll make it hotter with all that hot air your letting out of your mouth." he said grumpily ruffling his already messy hair.

"Yeah well, Im. Taking, A. Shower.Nitwit." she said as calmly as she could. "And that is usually done without clothes on soooooo get out!" she finsished just a tone or two above hr regular voice tone.

"Do I care?" he said taking off his shirt and throwing it into the laundry hamper.

"You should."

"Well I know your not, _nitwit _as you say." he said smikring.

"Well I could of been." she said letting go of the screen.

"I wouldn't of minded." he said stepping into the shower as well. Sakura looked as if she was about to wring his neck at any moment. "Don't even bother Kura, it wont work." Syaoran said grinning like mad.

"I will not kill him. I will not kill him." Sakura repeated and when he turned around and held her she repeated louder. "I will NOT kill him. I will NOT kill him. And you WILL let go of me." she said trying to push him off of her.

"Why? If I remember properly you owe me for this crap on my head." he said indicating the bruise on his forehead that was covered by his hair.

"Good you deserved it! I think that actually going out with Dave would be better then pretending to go out with you, you, dummy."Sakura could of smacked herself? Dummy? Why the word dummy? There was a whole bunch in her mind that she could use such as jerk, asshole, son of aaaaahhhhhh never mind.

"Wow, dummy eh? Nice." he said raising an eyebrow at her. "Alright since you hurt my feelings so much, I deserve a kiss." he said smirking down at her. Sakura froze ha, in his dreams he was getting a kiss.

"Stuff a soap bar down your throat." she said as he came closer.

"Okay make that two kisses." he said still leaning down slowly.

"Stuff a rubber duck up your ass!" she said tryinfg to lean back but damn him why was he so freakin' strong? Oh yeah he was that boxey dude guy...right...He stopped and stared at her.

"kay now I want a frenchkiss instead, a nice wet one." he said continuing to lower his head.

"You even think about doing that and I'll bite your tounge." she said her eyes going crossed since he was so close. This was not good. She could feel his heat, and was aware of how close his body was to hers. Also she noticed how his muscular body looked good wet, but she didn't need those thouhgts right now. Maybe she should lie and say she's allergic to kissing? Yeah he'll believe that...So without anything to say she felt his lips, feather light touch hers and then.

"SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU?" that high pitched shrieking voice must of been heaven sent because they both flew apart.

"I'm in here, uh, taking a shower." she called back to Sheifa.

"Hey, where's mister big-head macho man?" Feimel asked, both girls obviously walking around the room.

"I'm in here too." he said loudly and grinning at Sakura's horrified look. Then there was silence behind the door and Sakura finally found her voice.

"He's just uh, brushing his teeth!" she said panicked. Then everything happened so quickly, Sakura saw the door open and then she was being squuezed.

"Hey clones." mister 'big head macho man' said as he saw his siters come in.

"Whoa! Did not need to see that!" Sheifa said covering her eyes and walking out, her sister laughing and following behind.

"Guys come back! It's not what it looks like!"Sakura screeched getting out of the embrace and sliding on the bathroom floor, while Syaoran laughed loudly at her.

A few hours later Sakura sat down in the lounge room watching Tomoyo read a book. Tomoyo, feeling someone watching her lookeed up from her book at straight at Sakura's sulking face.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked curiosity clearly written on her face.

"This Summer House is going to be the death of me."Sakura said hugging her pillow. The room was filled with all the girls while the 'men' went off to try and fix the a.c.

"Well the rest of us are having a great time." Tomoyo said smiling sweetly that Sakura narrowed her eyes at her.

"Well Tomoyo not all of us are engaged to the man of our dreams." she said throwing the pillow across the room at her.

"Anyways, when the both of you have stopped being crackheads." Melodie said from the floor, stretching in freakish ways. "We have to figure out who's turn it is to do their so called chores." she said gasping a bit.

"What are we twelve?" Jennie asked from the corner of the couch.

"Well I already when grocery shopping so I gotta do dishes tonight." Marina said as she peeled her eyes away from the movie she was watching.

"I went with you, so I gotta help with the dishes. Don't you all go make them nasty, wipe them with your napkins when your done." Melodie said only half joking.

"So Sakura that leaves you to do the shopping." Tomoyo said sweetly as she opened her book again.

"Why?" Sakura whined completly acting like a child as she grabbed another large pillow. "I don't want to go alone." she pouted after.

"Take Syaoran." Melodie said innocently from down on the ground.

"Like hell I'm gonna do that." Sakura said fire entering her emerald eyes. "He.Is.Not.My.Favorite.Person.Right.Now." she fumed and didn't hear two extra people patter their way in.

"Well he was this morning." Feimel said plopping down on the couch.

"Shadup Fei." Sakura said sweetly.

"Oooo do tell." Tomoyo said putting down her book as the other girls leaned foreward as well.

"Wellll." she started but was then smothered by a pillow by Sakura who pounced onto her.

"Shadup, shadup, shaduppppppp." Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

"As my sister was saying." said another voice across the room. Sakura's head snapped in that direction of the voice and found her twin.

"No Sheifa! It's not what you think!" Sakura said jumping off of Feimel and onto Sheifa.

"But yes as my sister was saying." said Feimel, immitating her twin. "He was her favorite person today." Sakura got off Sheifa and looked completly helpless.

"Guys! Come on not funny!" she cried. "Why the heck does there have to be TWO of you!"

"What happened?" Marina asked ignoring her friends desperate actions.

"Nothing much just taking a shower together, you know like every lovey dovey couple does." Feimel said and then...there was silence. No one spoke a single word, the head a clock ticking somewhere, and the movie playing, but thats it, finito, nuthin, just quietness.

"Your lying." Jennie said her mouth hanging open a bit.

"Nope. Ask him." Sheifa said clearly happy with herself.

"Okay, let's not and say we did okay? OKay." Sakura said glarring daggers at the twims.

"Kura...I never...wow." Tomoyo said ataring at her friend in wonder.

"Ah quiet you." Sakura said getting ready to go shopping.

"Don't foget your hunnie." Jennie said.

"Bite me." was all Sakura said to them before bellowing. "SYAORAN!"

Sakura was inside FoodMart grocery store with Syaoran who looked like he was in an alien world. He was looking around at everything with what looked like distaste, but Sakura decided to ignore him because if she didn't she was most likey going to hit him across the head with frozen chicken or a tomatoe paste can. Either one worked for her. So Sakura decided to get this done and over with because she wanted to get back to the summer house and be Syaoran-free. Sakura headed to the shopping carts where they were all lined neatly and she put the quarter in the little slot so you could take the cart. Sakura could sense Syaoran watching her back so she turned sharply and glared at him.

"What?" she nearly hissed, poor guy he really didn't do anything did he?

"Whoa women, are you PMSing or sumthin?" he asked rasing a brow at her then totally went on without waiting for an answer. "Why did you put a quarter in it?" he asked instead staring at it as if it was going to move at any second.

"First NO, and second it's because they don't want anyone to steal their carts or something like that." Sakura said pushing the cart down the first aisle.

"Really?" Syaoran asked in disbelieve. "You think a _quarter_ is gunna stop people from stealing them? Come one, there's ten year old's who get like twenty dollar allowances, whats a quarter going to mean to them?" he said and Sakura actually had to hand it to him, he had a point. ( I always thought it was freakin stupid putting quarters in them! Like SERIOUSLY it doesnt stop ppl...n e way, continuing.)

Sakura decided to block him out and buy the food neaded. But that proved pretty hard since Syaoran decided he liked grocery shopping...really liked it. Currently Sakura was pushing the cart and Syaoran was throwing everything he found in. They had only been down seven aisles and already they're cart was full...oi...

"We need this, and this, and I definatly need that, hmm we could try that, love those, need this, gotta have that, Mei Lin will kill me if I don't buy her that, I will kill Mei Lin if she gets a hold of that, don't know what that is but hey why not," and etc etc etc...

Soon though Sakura spotted something that lil ole' food crazed Syao didn't. There was two girls, shopping obviously, and watching him. Curious at what was going to happen, Sakura decided to act as if she didn't know him and wasn't 'with him' just to see what was gunna go on, hey grocery stores needed to be spiced up, if you didn't notice this place is dull...just a tad. Just as Kura strayed off to the side reading a salsa jar label she saw the two girls approach him and begin to flirt. Oh this was going to be fun, was all that was running through Sakura's head. She continued to be so into this value information which was saying which peppers came from which country and yada yada like we care if it came from Mexico or Iceland...okay first place that popped into my head. (",). And right when Sakura saw him talking to the girls and THERE he made a move, mind you it was small, but it was still a move. Oh he was definatly going to remember the day he went on his first grocery shopping trip...Sakura brought the cart down the aisle and tried to put on a pissed off face as she approached the three and the two girls stared at her li-ke she was a monkey on crack.

"Exscuse me! What do you think your doing!" Sakura yelled at the girls but then turned her head to Syaoran waiting for his answer. He meerly looked at her, his mouth opening and closing, and looking remarkably like a fish. "Well I'm waiting for an answer! We're at a damn grocery store, in the produce section you moron!" she yelled causing a few to stop and stare.

"What? was all he said before Sakura turned to the girls cutting him off.

"You know what. I don't blame you, I blame him. I don't know why I'm still with him. He's done such horrible things to me." and to Syaoran's great surprise she actually started crying, real tears, freakin real wet tears streaming down her face. "I don't know why I take it." and both girls had their mouths hanging open and staring at Syaoran like he was some sort of nasty disease. One of them actually put an arm around the crying Sakura while the other continued to glare at him.

"You asshole, what kind of person are you?" she said stunned and walked off with her friend and dissapered around the corner. Syaoran continued to have his mouth open and stared off into the direction the two walked to and then to Sakura.

"What the hell was that?" he asked still stunned and looked more so when Sakura started to laugh and wipe away the tears.

"Phew, for a second I thought I wouldn't be able to cry but I haven't lost the touch." she said making sure her makeup hadn't run during her little performance.

"What are you talking about?" he said still not understanding what happened.

"Well you see, I was in drama, and,"

"No!" Syaoran cut off. "Why did you do it? You hate me and when I try to talk to some chicks, you start, bawling." he ended sounding more confused than ever.

"I was bored. I couldn't care less about who you want to date or talk to. And I never said I hated you, it's just fun bugging you." she said continuing to push the cart and smiling happily. "Plus, it was payback for the little doggie door incident and shower incident." she added turning into another aisle.

Syaoran just stood there going over Sakura's words. Okay, so not getting the two cute girls number was a downfall, but, Sakura said she didn't hate him. If you asked him that was a step in the right direction. So rubbing hands together and having a confident grin plastered on his face, he went to follow Sakura, a plan already formulating in his mind. Well Sakura had bought the food and because of Syaoran's enormous stomach capacity the bill had been six hundred seventy-five dollars and thiry-nine cents. But also, Syaoran had an enormous wallet with an enormous debit card which had an enormous amout of money in it, so he ended paying for it. Currently though Sakura was waiting outside the store with the groceries since there was too many to carry all the way to the car which was beyond the horizon at the moment. So as Sakura was waiting for Syaoran to bring the car she spotted this really, but I mean totally, downright sexy guy with the hottest well, basically everything was hot, but thats besides the point! Ahem, so yes, as Sakura was standing there pretending not to notice him because come on, seriously would you want to start talking to guy outside a grocery store? Well I don't maybe your into the kind of stuff but anyways, though Sakura tried to ignore him he walked over with a confident stride and came right up to her.

"Hey, how ya doin?" he asked taking a good look at her. She didn't like that but decided to let it slide.

"Good." she said simply looking around, something about this guy sorta creeped her out, he was good looking, had a great body, but he had player written all over him, not good. He also had other titles, illegal ones at that, all over him but lets take it one step at a time.

"Want a ride hunnie?" he asked smirking a small smirk and gently took her hand.

"No, I'm good, I'm just waiting for someone." she said tugging at her hand but he held onto it.

"Come on baby, you'll have a good time." he said coming closer and putting an arm around her waist causing Sakura stiffen. Next thing Sakura knew she heard the roar of an engine and the guy push away from her swearing.

Confused Sakura balanced herself and looked around seeing the car that she and Syaoran took to the store, only two feet away from where they were standing a few seconds before. Syaoran got out of the car acting as if nothing had happened and opened the trunk. The guy that had been hitting on Sakura walked up to them looking as if he would beat the crap out of someone. Syaoran the attemped murder as Sakura was thinking of him at the moment, went and grabbed the bags on the floor and gave her a huge full on kiss on the lips and walked away as if it was nothing. Temporarily stunned Sakura caught on and grabbed the bags as well, threw a quick triumphant grin over her shoulder to the now shocked guy and got into the nice red Celica. Syaoran didn't say a word as he drove off, turning quickly and not slowing down causing the car to screech loudly and Sakura to roll her eyes at his showing-offnes...right because thats a real word...He still didn't look at her or say anything so Sakura mentally shrugged her shoulders and pressed her forehead against the cool window and stare outside at the graying sky. By the looks of it rain was coming soon, very soon thank goodness since this humidity was killing everyone and they all lost at least twenty pounds from sweating so much. She watched the houses go by, and the roads, with the street lamps and saw random people walking around. It was quite relaxing sitting there and have the car rock gently causing her to become drowsy, she would of fallen asleep too if she didn't rememeber what happened in the parking lot. Curiosly she looked to her left and stared at Syaoran who had completly pushed her out of his mind. Sakura didn't like to be ignored and this weather made her cranky so she decided to bug him. She knew she was being Super Bitch lately but she couldn't help it, he just did something to her.

"So what happened in the parking lot back there?" she asked trying to sound like she didn't care, but hell she did. Why exactly would he kiss her like that? He didn't answer for a while and when Sakura was about to open her mouth again but he interrupted her.

"I helped you out." was all he said concentrating on the road and having a cold air about him, truth be told she thought he was pretty freakin hot when he was mad. The reason why was beyong her.

"Well I was doing fine. Just because we told everyone else that we're supposedly going out doesnt mean you can go around kissing me whenever you want." she said getting mad as well since his anger was somewhat contagious.

"Really aint that just dandy for you." he shot back at her finally looking at her and he didn't look too happy. "Next time I wont try and save your ass!"

"Save my ass!" Sakura screamed at him turning in her seat. "I don't need you for anything! I'm not afriad of anything!" Immediatly she regretted that since she was actually afriad of a lot of things, mainly: spiders, snakes, thunderstorms, ghosts, scary movies, sharks, bulls, and the list would just go on and on but lets move on.

"You sure about that?" Syaoran asked now calm, and looking straight at her and once in a while glancing at the road.

"...Yes." she said somewhat hesitantly but she was not about to admit that to _him_ of all people.

He then continued to stare at her no longer watching the road. His face held no expression and he didn't let his eyes wander her face, they meerly locked into her eyes and she accepted the challenge by looking straight back at him. She figured he would chicken out of it soon and look back at the road so they wouldn't get into an accident.But he didn't, he actually stepped lightly on the gas causing the engine to roar with effort and make them gradually go faster. Finally though Sakura started to get a little scared when she glanced at their speed and saw that they hit eighty and were passing it.

"Syaoran, stop." she said looking out the window but he continued to stare at her. "Syaoran this isn't funny! Stop the damn car!" she said her voice rising as she slighty as she began to panic a bit. He continued to press on the gas and the houses zoomed by, just a mere blur now. The gray sky began to darken and thunder rumbeled, and a little flash lit the sky. Rain drops hit the car so lightly you could hardly hear it over the cars engine and muffler. She nervously glanced around and saw the rain hit the car with more force and there was more of it now. "Syaoran dammit stop you bastard!" she screamed as loudly as she could.

Syaoran slammed on the brakes causing a sickening screech to cut through the air and disturb the silence in the car and without warning got out of the car and walked out. Sakura was more than confused now, what the hell was up with him? He was worse than a women when she was PMSing! Frustrated Sakura opened her door and stepped out, rain hitting her as she jogged after him. By the time she reached him they were both soaking wet and she could hardly see anyhing with all the pouring rain. Even after she called his name over twenty times he still didn't stop so she pulled on his arm causing him to almost fall and turn on her angrily when he got his footing back.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Sakura yelled rain hitting her face and streaming down it.

"You don't get it do you!" he yelled back at her, rain soaking him more than he already was, and causing his hair to drip.

"What don't I get! Your so damn confusing!" she yelled getting more furious since her clothes where sticking to her and her hair to go limp and weigh down.

He didn't say antyhing after that, he just stood there looking at her in disbelieve and the only sounds were of the rain hitting the ground and the occasional rumble of thunder. Then without any notice or warning he stepped foreward and grabbed her foreharms pressing his lips agasint her in a bruising kiss. But he didn't stop there, he pressed her against him and kissed her as if he was a man who hadn't drank any water in days and now was drinking all he wanted greedily. Sakura didn't know what to do, when he first kissed her, it was just a simple peck but now he had gone beyond that, and she was responding to it. A part of her mind was screaming for her to stop but another part just told it to shut up and climb a tree. Even though they both were soaking wet, and there was thunder and lightening in the sky, they stood in the middle of the street, just holding eachother. And only God knew how much they hated eachother but fate has funny ways of playing with peoples minds, sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad, but this time they both didn't care since all they wanted to do was get more of eachother.

**okay u cant kill me i'm a good person u cant killme. maybe if i keep on repeating it u'll beleive me. I realize this is a/nis ful of mistake sbut meh i dont care i wasnt this chapter up! now! lmao review! **

**I would like to thank all these sexy people! (",)**

**Emeralddestiny, Pure Hope LilAngel123, youkaigirl64, dbzgtfan2004, MewMewPower389, Emmie-Monkey, moonstone-91, Pink Babie, meow-mix23, cool-chick-rae, yang-v, VampireJazzy, fiesty-diva, Majia, May, moonnightdemon, XoXoMoon TribalXoXo, Samantha Steele, reeda-blossom, michik0, bunny-chan, Meika-chan.**


	10. Promise

**Alright i'd like 2 thnk these ppl 4 adding FaGwtBoF to their fave's ;Emmie-Monkey, Emeralddestiny, Fiery Chan, Hemotoxin, Hopeless Maiden, Kariah, kero-chan08, moonstone-91, Pure Hope, reeda-blossom, Roque072005, Sweet Sakura Angel, XxXxMoon TribalXoXo, youkaigirl64, yukyungtang. **

**Also to yang-v for always coming n reviewing my story even tho she doesnt hav an account! Thanx a bunch! BTW some of your reviews guys were freakin hilarious, heres like qoutes from some of my faves lol o geez (",)**

**Lol youkaigirl64's last part...OH GOSH THEY'RE MAKING OUT lmao I laffed my ass off at that lol...woo too funnie.**

**Majia's was funnie too...we're not worthy lol funnie n yes u guys r WORTHY! lmao**

**Meika-chan...thanks for thanking me lol yes it does make sense! o boy.**

**pure-lilly's as well...noooooo damn you! you cruel author...why thank u lol. wow u guyz r just like too funnie sorry.**

**N e mawayz, wow i got 20 reviews for my last chapter... :D i love u guys! lol here we gooo ppl n special thnx 2 Hopeless Maiden for helping me with how 2 start it. also U R FOREWARNED lol this chapter is a bit...more serious if you will, so don't expect playfull jokes and flirtatiousness m'kay? well not too much n e way... alrighty lmao. And aheh heh funny Kariah...yee yee i'll tell her u bird. From what shes told me shes stressin bout skool n she also got a new job:) so yesh...lol...go hit her on the head no me XD.**

**REWIND-( I never get tired of writing that!) Sakura didn't know what to do, when he first kissed her, it was just a simple peck but now he had gone beyond that, and she was responding to it. A part of her mind was screaming for her to stop but another part just told it to shut up and climb a tree. Even though they both were soaking wet, and there was thunder and lightening in the sky, they stood in the middle of the street, just holding eachother. And only God knew how much they hated eachother but fate has funny ways of playing with peoples minds, sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad, but this time they both didn't care since all they wanted to do was get more of eachother.**

Sakura's eyes shot open. What was she doing? It was still raining and thunder was still rumbling loudly in the sky but she was still kissing him, in the middle of street on top of that. Finally coming back to her senses she pushed him away forcefully and she walked to the car opening the door and not even looking back at him. She sat in the car, soaking wet and breathing hard trying to think things over. This was not supposed to happen, why did he kiss her? Why did she kiss _him?_ She didn't want this to happen, so much was going to be affected by this, and she was gonna be screwed over by it. She searched through the backseat of the car knowing there was one of Syaoran's sweaters back there. When she found one that was gray she heard the door opening but ignored it and went back to her seat and pulled the sweater over her head. Syaoran didn't say anything to her as he started to drive away and Sakura huddled up in the sweater wiping away the streaming drops from her face. The drive seemed longer than usual to Sakura so she reached over and turned the radio on...and then all you heard was..._Your one in a million, your once in a lifetime, you made me discover why theres stars above us._ Sakura changed the station not wanting to hear anything about romance at the moment. _Well I know we just met yesterday, but things feel so right, because you always know just what to say, and what is on my mind. Well I feel I need a special way to ask you to be mine. _Sakura leaned foreward again and changed the station._ Wherever you go. Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you, whatever it takes or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you. _Sakura was losing her patience now so she tried again. _If your not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today? If your not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call? If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all? _She changed it again pressing the buttons rather forcefully._ Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart theres nothing else you can do. I dont know where your going and I don't know why, listen to your heart before, you tell him, goodbye..._

Sakura was mad now, every station had freaking, lovey dovey, mushy wushy, I love you boo boo, honey buns, shnookumpoop crap. Okay so she did like those songs but what the hell, why did they all have to play at the same time? Her ears started ringing with the silence and Syaoran didn't say anything still, driving and having a preoccupied face on, he shouldn't be the one who was worried she should...Life was so unfair. When the familiar Summer House came into view through all the rain, relief washed over Sakura and she was so tempted to open the car door and run into the house, but she kept her cool. They parked the red Celica next to Eriol's yellow Corvette and as soon as Syaoran parked Sakura opened the car and speed walked to the house. Syaoran's legs were long so he easily caught up with her, so as soon as she walked in he was a few feet behind. They past the lounge room where everyone was sitting and laughing. They all greeted the two happily but when Sakura didn't say anything and dashed up the stairs, everyone went quiet and stared at a wet Syaoran.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked him as he walked over to the couch and plopped down though he was soaking wet and dripping all over the place. Syaoran meerly rubbed his face with his hands and he looked tired, he didn't know wether to talk to Sakura or not. He didn't know why he did it, he just had an urge to, but because of his damn urges he had to pay for it.

The hours drifted by and Sakura had been lying down on her bed not wanting to face anyone. The rain had pounded against her window relentlessly and as it got darker she didn't even bother turning on the lights. Someone opened her bedroom door and she saw their dark silhouette contrasting against the light hallway. Recognizing the obviously male form she turned on her side not wanting to see him. She felt the other side of the bed shift down as they sat down and take a deep breath.

"Sakura?" was all she heard and her body stiffened.

"Go away." she said to him, putting no emotion into it.

"But listen, I'm sorry," Syaoran tried but again he was cut off.

"I said go away! Get out!" she yelled and after a few seconds the weight on the other side lifted and she heard footsteps getting quieter. Finally there was a pause and the door closed, trapping all the light out of the room, and leaving Sakura in darkness.

A week had gone by since the kiss and everyone had noticed that Syaoran and Sakura weren't talking. It didn't look like either one was mad but it confused them anyway, also the fact for this past week Syaoran had been sleeping on the couch. Tomoyo had tried talking to Sakura but she didn't mention anything that happened and just shrugged it off like it was nothing or found exscuses. But they were improving...Sorta...They actually were able to stay in the same room without killing eachother, they just didn't talk to one another and pretended the other was invisible. Sakura was in the kitchen getting herself an orange when she felt someone's presence close to her. Automatically stiffening thinking it was Syaoran she stood up putting her face into a cold unfeeling one, but was surprised when she saw Dave.

"Something wrong Dave?" Sakura asked closing the fridge door and walked past him.

"Not really I just wanted to ask you a question." he said turning around and leaning against the counter. Sakura looked up at him, slightly nervous, she didn't know why but lately he had been giving her the creeps. So she lowered her gaze and continued peeling her orange. It was like he was glad they weren't talking and was only waiting for his moment.

"Well, what do you want to ask?" she said as uninterested as she could, but really she wanted to know. Dave never came up to her and asked if he could ask a question, he usually just blurted it out being the loud mouth he was.

"Whats going on with you and Syaoran?" he said simply, staring at her. Sakura began to bite the inside of her mouth wondering why the hell he cared, he seemed to have lost interest in her since they came to the Summer House.

"Nothing, we just got into...A little arguement." she said casually getting a plate to put her orange on.

"You sure?" he asked getting it for her and coming too close for comfort. "Him sleeping on the couch and you not even saying a word to him seems more than just a small arguement." he said watchng her face carefully. Sakura could feel his warm breath on her face and instinctivly stook a step back.

"I said nothings going on. Everything's gunna get better so just take your damn huge nose out of it." she said storming out of the room, her long hair flying out behind her. Dave stood there not at all fazed and grinned.

"Sure Sakura, you always were a bad liar." he said to the air, pleased.

Sakura went and sat in the lounge room with her orange and regretted it when she saw Melodie and Steave sucking eachothers faces off on the couch. Sakura grabbed an orange slice and threw it across the room where it hit Steve on the forehead. They broke apart looking confused then their gaze wandered to a grumpy looking Sakura.

"What's the matter with you?" Melodie asked getting off of Steve's lap and watching her friend.

"You have a room for that, I don't need to see it." then she grinned mischieviously. "Plus you'll make me loose my appeitite."

"Sak's seriously...Whats with you obession of flying fruits? First you hit Syaoran with an apple and now me with oranges." he said wiping his head with the back of his hand. Sakura had noticably tensed and she turned an evil glare to Steve.

"Don't you dare say that name in front of me." she said quietly yet dangerously. "Or else you'll deal with a more then fruit." she added sweetly which confused the couple further.

"Sakura honey. Are you, you know, on your time of the month?" she asked quietly causing Sakura to roll her eyes and then Fanran waddled in the room and sat beside Sakura.

"Stupid husband, stupid cravings, stupid sisters, stupid house, stupid rain, stupid heat, stupid fat belly, stupid swollen feet, stupid pain, stupid not being able to bend down. Stupid everything!" she whined and her husband came in shortly looking so helpless that Sakura raised her brow at him.

"You okay Fan?" Sakura asked but then regretted her question.

"Does it look like I'm okay!" she said obviously ten times more cranky than Sakura. "Sorry Sakura it's just that I don't know it's like so bad and then, yeah , and sorry!" she said crying and pressing Sakura next to her in a suffocating hug. Sakura was speechless at this weird behaviour, what the heck was wrong with the women?

"Fanran, come we'll," her husband said but then was cut off by Fanran looking mean and mad.

"Don't say a word! I don't want to talk to you right now! And you all smell what the hell, take showers people!" she said going from mad, to whiney in a matter of seconds, pushing Sakura away crinkling her nose. Everyone shut their mouths and looked at one another, Fanran's poor husband sat down wearily and slumped in his seat.

"Don't worry guys. The doctor was talking about this with me, it's normal their sense of smell is like increased by a hundred so don't worry, you don't need showers. Also bitching at everything is also normal." he said shooting his wife a look which she stuck her tounge out at.

"Whos talking about bitching now?" Futtie came in holding a happy Angel in her arms.

"They're defiantly not talking about us!" Sheifa...Or Feimel said as both girls came in and made themselves comfortable. Also after that came Jessie, Victor, Syaoran, Jennie, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sandro and Mei Lin.

The once quiet, empty lounge room was now buzzing with people all sitting on couches, eachother and the floor. Sakura now being squished between Eriol and Sheifa...Or Feimel only God knew and she tried taking deep calming breaths. She looked out the large windows and saw the setting sun sinking behind the many trees in the large backyard. Suddenly though someone struck up a conversation that Sakura would rather keep out of.

"So Sakura, whats going on? Like why aren't you talking to Syaoran?" Mei Lin asked looking intently at her friend and the room going deadly quiet, all wanting to know the answer. Sure the girls had asked her, heck even some of the guys did, but they always did it when they were alone, never in front of everyone or in front of Syaoran.

"Uh..." she started not knowing what the heck to say.

"I bet he was checking out another girl and she got jealous." Fanran said smiling and surpressing her laughter.

"Or maybe, _she_ was checking someone out he got mad and she got mad at him for getting mad in the first place." On and on they all went saying what they thought was going to happen like her life was a soap opera. Heck she was not going to let em talk bout her like this, she basically exploded when she heard one his sisters saying they weren't 'fullfilling eachothers needs when they were alone' she got up and just jet out the room yelling out in frustration words no one could understand.

Sakura furiously dashed to the kitchen where a backdoor was convienently located which led to the huge backyard. She opened it rememebering being stuck in the damn thing, and practically ran out into the gardens where the ground was soft and squishy because of the on and off rain they had been haivng. Sakura was sick of rain now, one day it rained, the next nothing the day after it was pouring and being alone during those thunderstorms was enough to make her not want to be alone. She kept on running past the trees her feet getting wet and dirty because of the sandles she was wearing. _Stupid people, and their stupid thoughts._ Sakura thought, then after a few seconds she realized that she sounded like Fanran...Great her day was going swell. The sky was getting noticeably darker and she noticed with a sinking heart that the winds were picking up and it was going to rain...Again. She would of ran back to the house but she was not turning back now. She was already getting out of breath and the skies were getting darker and darker, and to Sakura there seemed to be more and more damned trees. Sakura then turned sharply and decided that it was a heck a lot more better if she went back to the house and heard them talking about her non-exsistant sex life instead of gettng lost and dying here, and having wolves pick at her bones. Sakura shivered at the thought.

"Okay Sakura. Not a good time to be thinking about that." she said to herself as she tried to get her bearings. "Argh! Why do all these trees have to look the same for!" she yelled again frustrated. She was getting cold, and wet and tired from running around, and the fact that she didn't know where the hell she was, was also something added to her problems. Sakura then screamed when she felt someone grabbed her arm and turned violently sending her arm that direction until it collided with something hard. She tried to get away when she heard the person yell in pain but they held onto her arm more tightly. Sakura faced her enemy not wanting to die without seeing their face and what she saw caused her stop in her tracks. Syaoran was holding onto her arm while the other was holding his jaw.

"Holy shit Sakura what the fuck was that for?." he said rubbing his jaw. Sakura opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, her brain not porcessing that it was him, but when it did she was beyond pissed...Ladies and gentlemen Physco Bitch was back.

"What do you mean holy shit Sakura! You don't go around grabing people randomly in a forest! Obviously your gunna get knocked!" Sakura screamed at him, having it echo throughout the forest a few birds to fly from a few trees.

"Do you want to get of here or do you want me to leave you here alone!" Syaoran yelled right back at her still rubbing his jaw. "Or did you forget that there's a rapist on the loose?" he asked his turn to be pissed. Well that last part shut Sakura up. She had fully forgotten about the rapist and the possiblity that he was out there somewhere made Sakura's blood run cold and her green eyes to fill with fear.

"Fine! Let's get the hell out of here." Sakura said getting ready to follow Syaoran as much as she hated to do that she knew that at the moment he was her only chance. After walking silently she blurted out without thinking. "Why did you come find me?" Syaoran looked over his shoulder at her his gaze cold, examining her almost before answering.

"Because me, Eriol and Mei Lin always used to play in this forest when we were younger so we know how easily it is to get lost, and I know this place better than anything." Syaoran said and stopped. He looked around and didn't move causing Sakura to look around as well and frown.

"Yeah you know this place alright." she said flatly. But Syaoran didn't listen to her, he kept on looking intently around for something.

"D'you hear that?" he asked suddenly causing Sakura to look at him with wide eyes.

"What? I didn't hear anything." Sakura said taking a step closer to him. "Syaoran if your doing this to be funny, it's not working." she said trying her best to keep quiet.

"I heard something, I swear it." he said grabbing her hand and walking still concentrating on something. Sakura began to get really worried. A frown evident on her pretty face, half of her wanted Syaoran to be joking the other half didn't. Then she heard a snap and both of them stopped at exactly the same moment.

"What was that?" Sakura asked grabbing his arm with her free hand while the other clasped his hand tightly, putting herself as closely as she could to him.

"Sakura. If something happens keep running straight, when you pass a big rock thats by a broken tree you know your going in the right direction." Syaoran whispered looking around his body already in a defencesive state.

"Why the hell are you telling me this Syaoran!" Sakura said in a panicked high whisper.

"Someone's here." he said intwining their fingers and squeezing her hand tighter. He started leading her again and Sakura did not remove herself, she still was holding his arm and hand while her body was as close to him as she could while still be able to walk. Again, another snap. Syaoran stopped again and turned around. Sakura looked around also and saw someone coming towards them.

"Look out!" Sakura yelled but the person had tackled Syaoran onto the ground and began punching. Syaoran though was a kickboxer (did you guys forget that?) and managed to get him off quickly, sending a few puches himself.

The fight went on punches and kicks, ocassionaly they ended up on the ground but always a few seconds later they'd be up. The man was wearing a ski mask and was wearing mostly darker clothing. He never said a word but grunted at times, and Sakura just stayed hidden watching with horrified eyes. The guy was a bit smaller than Syaoran but still held up a fight. Finally though he seemed to weaken while Syaoran was still the same as he began. A rock was digging into Sakura's knee so she shifted but made noise and the guy made a mad dash for her. Sakura panicked and shot up running to Syaoran who also ran to her catching her before the other man did. The man stopped observed them then ran into the other direction deeper into the forest. When the man was gone and everything was quiet the only sounds being that of their gaspings breath did Sakura break down and cry. She sank into the mud and dirt and just cried not caring wether or not if she got dirty since she probably already was. She heard Syaoran plop down beside her obviously a bit tired.

"We should get going." Syaoran said holding her arm and helping her up. He also was dirty and breathing hard, also there were a few evident scratches on him.

Tears still streaming down her face Sakura let herself be pulled up and they rushed out of the forest, looking around for any sign of the guy. They made it to the Summer House and entered through the same door that Sakura had left through. Once inside the kitchen Syaoran didn't let go of her hand and Sakura didn't stop crying. He began yelling for everyone and pretty soon everyone popped up, worry etched onto their faces.

"What happened?" Tomoyo said going to her friend once everyone in the house was outside of the kitchen.

"We all have to leave. Now." Syaoran said sternly and taking Sakura again, leading her up the stairs.

"Why?" Jennie said following him as well as the others.

"Because it's not safe. I'll explain it better when we're gone." he meerly said opening the door to his room and dissapering inside.

Sakura grabbed her stuicases from under the bed and so did Syaoran. She roughly put it on the bed and rushed to her drawers grabbing as many clothes as possible and shoving them into her bags. Syaoran did the same thing going into the closet grabbing all the hung clothing and threw them inside both of their suitcases not caring if the clothes were mixed, they'd sort it out later. Sakura was fidgeting with everything and trying to take deep breaths.

"Why is he here?" Sakura said new tears forming from her stress and panic.

"I don't know." Syaoran said simply still packing things away his face distracted.

"He's after me I know it." she said finally letting out the fact that she had feared to speak out loud. Syaoran's head shot up and he stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" he said stopping what he had been doing and walking to her. Sakura began to pull at her fingers nervously her emerald eyes shining with the new tears.

"All of the girls that he's attacked I knew them. They're all in my classes. He has to be after to me, that or I'm next." Sakura said her stomach doing flips at this truth, she feared she was going to be sick at any moment.

"Listen." Syaoran said getting back to the packing and urging Sakura to do the same. "Nothings going to happen. Just get everything together and we'll be out of here. I'll stay with you and nothing will happen." he said shutting and zipping his suitcase.

Sakura did the same closing all of her bags and running into the bathroom grabbing her soaps and shampoos.Sakura then noticed her reflection in the mirror. She was dirty with mud splattered all over her tank top, face and everywhere else. Her long hair was frizzy and all over the place. Her bright eyes were slightly red and her usually pretty face was pale with worry and looked almost sick. Once she got everything into her arms she went back into the main room where Syaoran had left some clothes on the bed.

"What about these?" Sakura asked wanting a distraction.

"Put them on. They're my clothes but it's better than what your wearing and it's raining." Syaoran said already in gray baggy sweats and a sweater.

Sakura grabbed the large, black, baggy pants and put them on over her shorts. Feeling the warmth and softness she almost instantly felt a bit better. She slipped the large white sweater over her tank top and grabbed her bags as Syaoran stood waiting at the door. She headed towards the door but then stopped and dropped her bags. Syaoran watched her confused and was about to open his mouth to ask her what she was doing when he saw her go to the window and grab a shrivelled plant.

"Why are you bringing that?" he asked staring at the thing with maybe five yellow leaves and the rest a dead brown colour, he also noticed that the soil hadn't seen water in days.

"Because it's mine and I can't leave it behind." she said putting it under her arm as she grabbed her bags once again.

"Why not give it to Tomoyo, all her plants look...Alive." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him before replying.

"I do not need Tomoyo's help." she continued walking past him and mumbled. "Just cause she knows how to take care of a freakin' weed doesn't mean I can't." Syaoran would of probably laughed out loud if their situation wasn't so serious. They left the room and headed down the stairs where some people were standing by the front door. Fanran, Futtie, theirs husbands and Angel were standing with Dave Victor, Steve, and Melodie. Jennie, Mei Ling, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sandro, and Jessie were no where in sight.

"Where's the rest of them?" Syaoran asked forcefully staring everyone down.

"Mei Ling went to tell the maids and such about whats going on, her bags are here already. And the rest I have no clue, maybe they're still packing." Steve said. Syaoran ran a hand throug his hair obviously frustrated and tired.

About ten minutes later everyone finally made it down and Syaoran glared at them trying desperatly not to hurt them. He took things into his own hands, telling everyone who they were driving with and where they should go. Fanran, Futtie and their families were going to go home. Melodie, Mei Ling, Steve and Jessie were going to Steve's house. Tomoyo, Sandro, Marina, Victor and Dave were going to stay at Tomoyo's house which was near Steve's. And Sakura, Syaoran, Jennie, Eriol, Feimel and Shiefa were staying at Syaoran's. He told them this and everyone headed to their cars ready to get the hell out of there. Syaoran got into the drivers seat of his car while Sakura sat in the passenger seat while Sheifa and Feimel sat in the back crampped between bags and luggage. Their cars sped down the streets in a perfect line and taking all the same turns. Inside Syaoran's car it was deadly silent. Sakura was staring out the window biting her thumb's nail, watching as the rain beat against the car in fury. Sheifa and Feimal even knew not to say anything really, no jokes or peals of laughter escaped from them, it was so quiet Sakura alsmot wished that Fei and Sheif would joke around about her so she could get her mind off of things. She unconciously played with her braclet as scene after horrible scene played in her mind. Sakura was finally knocked out of her daydreams, althoug I wouldn't call it exactly that, when she heard a car horn. Sandro, and Steve were honking at them to let them know that they were turning to go to their own houses. A few minuets later Fanran and Futties husbands did the same thing, leaving Syaoran and Eriol's cars alone it seemed.

They soon came to an rich looking neighbourhood that didn't make Sakura feel any better, she was actually hoping for something not so fancy at the moment. They dorve up the long driveway and reached a house that was smaller than the summer house and was very different from it as well. Like the Summer House had flowers and nicely cut bushes to resemble animals and such but this one had nothing like that. Syaoran parked the car and immediatly servants came outside to help with the luggage. The rain continued to pour down, harder it seemed actually, so they all rushed inside as quickly as possible. Once inside Sakura saw a major difference. The Summer house was more modern yes, but it also had a feel that older people decorated it which was probab;y true since Syaoran's parents and aunts and uncles spent time there as well. This house was different, it was more, she didn't know how to say it, it was homey almost, it just had a younger feel.

"Who's house is this?" Sakura asked out loud taking off her muddy shoes and looking around. Sheifa and Feimel looked at her strangely while Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Uh, your funny you know that?" Syaoran said grabbing her wrist and leading her foreward. "You've been here loads of times. Come on Yami will take our things to our room." he stopped and turned around. "Sheif and Fei you guys pick whatever rooms you want." and he turned back around pulling Sakura with him. Once the twins were gone he stopped in a room and faced Sakura.

"Okay, we have to figure this out." he said concentrating. "You've lived here for a few months, and uh, ok" he began to rub his temples. "This is fucking harder than I thought. There's five bedrooms, one is mine, er, 'ours' and the rest are just guest rooms. One kitchen, one pool, one t.v room, six bathrooms, two stairs down here, two more upstairs. There's uh, man fuck it! I'll just walk you through it." he said and again grabbed Sakura.

He walked with Sakura wound the house showing her where things were and avoiding his sisters as much as possible. He told her important things such as the house number and street, the phone number, his cell number, he learned hers as well, he also told his fifteen maids and servants including chefs to play along that Sakura had always lived here. They were currently in Syaoran's room putting their clothing away. Syaoran cleared out half of his dresser so that Sakura could use it, and also half of the closet. It no longer was weird for them since at the Summer House they had their things that way. It took them awhile to make everything look like they both shared the room, you know putting up pictures of her family, adding her, uh, personal things to the bathroom and basic other things. Sakura sat on the bed listening to the raging storm and the rain the struck against the window. Syaoran was just putting the empty luggages under the bed when the lights flickered. Sakura was immediatly alert, looking around with wide eyes as the lights went back to normal.

"Pretty bad storm." Syaoran said casually getting up and taking his sweater off. Sakura got up and walked over to him pretending to fix a wrinkle in the bed. She looked around almost fearfully, and was biting her lip. When the sweater was pulled over his head Syaoran watched Sakura and noticed her strange behavior. "You okay?" he asked watching as she went through her new night table and took out her tank top and booty short shorts.

"Fine." she said quickly and rushed into the bathroom to change. About ten seconds later she rushed out again and Syaoran continued to stare at her.

"You sure your fine?" he asked again pulling off his undershirt as well.

"Yes." she said but about two seconds later the lights flickered and turned off for a few seconds. Sheifa and Feimel screamed and could be heard even from where Sakura and Syaoran were. Sakura yelped and grabbed Syaoran squeezing him until he was sure his spine would break.

"This is what you call fine?" he said looking down at her head of light brown hair.

"Shut up." was her muffeled reply since she had her face buried in his chest. Syaoran laughed, he actually laughed out loud and she released him shooting him death glares as she got into the bed, pulling the sheets roughly down on her.

"Are you scared of the dark or something?" he asked taking off his sweats which were near soaked.

"No." she said angrily and he raised a brow at her. "I'm actually not scared of the dark that much, though I will admit I dont like it."

"Then what are you afraid of?" he asked pulling down the overs on his side.

"Thunderstorms. Ever since I was a kid." Syaoran grinned slighty and Sakura punched his arm with a good amount of force. Maybe teaching her how to punch properly wasn't such a good idea. "I don't know why my brother scared me, and every time there was a thunder storm we'd watch t.v until we both fell asleep on the couch or he stayed in my until talking to me until I fell asleep."

"Do I have to do that?" he joked and Sakura actually smiled a bit remembering the memory.

"No." she said sounding far off. "Your in the same bed as me dumbass." she said back to her usual self. She lay down and got comfortable as Syaoran did the same. "Plus it's a little storm nothings going to happen." just as she said those last words the lights died alltogther and Sakura stiffened, waiting for them to come on. When they didn't she made a sound that was between a groan and a whimper. She shifted over quickly and grabbed Syaoran around the middle again, moving as close to him as she could.

"I thought that it was a little storm. Remember? Nothings going to happen?" he said chuckling a bit and shifting his head more comfortably on the pillow.

"Shut up." she said again just like before moving even closer. "I hate today." she said after, but very quietly. Syaoran felt bad for her at the point, he had no idea what was running through her head and what she must be going through. He promised then to himself and to her that he would protect from whatever until he felt that he needed to, and now he felt that he really needed to more than ever. So letting out a deep breath he put his arm around her and nudged his head a little closer to hers as well. She noticably relaxed closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep as fast as possible. Maybe, when she fell asleep it would all go away, she also tried thining of other things like the party they all had with the candles. She smiled and Syaoran noticed, and hoped that she would be able to keep on smiling, because he just realized how much he needed that smile.

**Yeah the plant that Saku has, u'll be seeing more of it...:D...its actually my plant thats sitting on my desk...its sorta,...kinda dying ...well i wanted 2 prove to my parents i could take care of it because my mom has a green thumb and we have plants everywhere so yesh..o well IT WILL LIVE! I WILL REVIVE IT!... --; Hokay...well for that teensy weensy little issue bout me not updatin in a LONG tyme...heh heh...lets just say im swamped with crap. I got another job...lets hope i keep this one, i am getting homework liek mad that im actually having to swim through books 2 get 2 my bed, n yeah so and such other things that come with being a teenager...u get to flirt, break hearts, party and then they dump a mountain load of freakin ...nothingsness on u lol...i am making no sense...does anyone even read these? lmao i just write n ethin, explanations, things wen im bored, and just random things...liek my stomach hurts from eating sum pasta thingy after getting home from work...im wearing my uniform still heh heh, my name tags so shiney! ok im done...ow...pain...**

**Lotsa Love from PinkCh3rryBlossom**

**...My stomach still hurts...**


	11. Caught on tape

**WOOT 104 REVIEWS! danceslmao technically I have 170 for this story buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut since my story was deleted and posted twice ( I wonder who reported me looks around evilly) it doesnt i guess count...BUT I STYULL HAVE EM...theyre liek lil memory thingy ma bobers. OH NO lmao they only have liek five days together at his house until they go back to college lol...joy to the world...Hokay here's where I answer questions, or just thank you guyz...arnt i kool?...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyway,**

**youkaigirl64- awwwwww i'm touched that u missed it sniff no reallie i am! lmao makes me feel speshal lmao.**

**ImmortalSoull- yupp i'll continue dont u worry, and ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh so many interesting things will happen in this chapter.**

**Kariah- yupp it was a long grudge but hey, he freakin made out with her and shes all confuzzled, can u blame her? **

**cool-chick-rae-yupp protectiveness cuz he's all liek liking her now and ish...so yesh...and the plant ha! i actually gave it water and it liek...i unno is still not alive! if anyithing the leaves are turning yellow-er lmao.**

**Rebecca- i noe bleh frikin work! lmao s'all guud and i hope my plant lives too... :'( ! lol**

**Sparkly Faerie- I nuuuuuu poor me! lmao oh pfft lived up to ur epectations...damn now im scared i wont do guud on future ones! and yesh the seperating of the paragraphs well i wanted it up and was so frustrated cuz i dont got spell check on my comp so that didnt help and yeah...u get it lamo**

**Pure Hope-U.R.A.Crackhead lmao jus jking lol name it Ed? ED OF ALL NAMES? lmao why not Rumplestilskin? Or Pookie? (",) lol i've been here...chicken nugget...lol i've had weird nicknames but never chicken nugget...lol...U'll find out who the guy is soon enuff, and if he's gunna find em DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN lol sorry couldnt help myself..uh yeee i'm the only one who noes who it is...--; lol i'm writing it...lmao and yeee by my fellow goose egg...another name hmmmmmm...lol**

**nb- thank youp i personally liked it too (",) thanks for the review PULEASE REVIEW AGAIN! lol**

**eckobaby- Ack! u fully swore meh! LMAO! And yes i can leave it there wen they were kissing cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzzzz i'm the authoress ha ha! and sure np bout the burst ;) lmao**

**yang-v- WOOT HI! lmao i swear u have to be the most loyal review i've got! u don even hav an account on (not that i noe of) and u still review every chapter! thank u so much! and ur english is gettin better!**

**BunnyLOver-wow update again? y wuld i do that? lmao jksjks i wish i culd update that fast...looks over to Sparkly Faerie**

**michik0- lol hey it was only...counts in head liek 2 months!...ok so it sounds bad that way but styll! lmao i noe i noe i shuld of updated sooner but some things cannot be helped but i promise to never do it again lol...well guess wat! I GOT A NEW COMPUTER! lol so i can update more! woot!...yes i bet u and i and every other person who reads this wishes to beat up the raper...lol **

**PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2- oi hard name...lol but yesh it is rated M for lang...but putting a lemon in the story! lol uh i have liek 13yr olds reading this i think and well if u say thats what this story needs i'll think bout it but i wont lie to u im not too crazie bout the idea. **

**Black Wolf Chics- lol well im glad u love it...I love it too..lmao and yupp i'lll keeeeeeppp oooonnn gggoooiinnngggg...yeeh dont mind me...bored ryte now...**

**moonstone-91-hmmmm Dave eh? U think it's Dave? Well it _could_ and it _couldn't_ be Dave-o boy. I unno i aint gunna tell u guyz ;) plus u'll find out soon enuff lol ehhehehehee i'm meen. Aw n thank u for saying how much u love my story! (",) yay! lmao and hey u can say it as many timez as u want i dont mind ;) lmao jks jks and i also thank u for calling me hilarious...ah i try lol. But seriously though i don't think my plants gunna live...I was saying to ppl that i watered it cuz it was a lil on the dry side and tell u the truth...I think i drowned it...like how the hell do u dorwn a plant! Oh and i promise not to take so long lol.**

**darkazureblossom-lol thank you...but i dont think theres enuff kissing tho...hmmmm but dont chya worry, I think u'll all love this chapapie ;) And thank you for makin me ur fav author and and having this as ur fav story! means a lot too me...**

**likai-uhhh maybe, maybe not, maybe, maybe not, maybe, maybe not lol ok enuff of that U'll find out.**

**FlowerLover-yes thank u i think its cute too lmao but yes here i am updating :D**

**hokay for those of you who dont understand the title, lol like above review said they didnt get 'grinding' well grinding is sorta dancing liek erm how do i explain this? ok...basically a guy goes behind a girl and put his hands on her hips and she'll basically wind her hips and the guy dos the same from the back. liek their bodies are pressed together and shyt bit he;s behind her...get it? the titles sorta has them both together (SnS) lol liek Syao kickboxes which is "fighting" and Saks dances whch is the "grinding and the 'beat' of life...get it"? ahh im so confused lol. Guyz i'm really tired...i'm adding to this freaking A/N 6:30am...UGH!...s'all guud tho...i have to be up n e way...**

**REWIND-"No." she said sounding far off. "Your in the same bed as me dumbass." she said back to her usual self. She lay down and got comfortable as Syaoran did the same. "Plus it's a little storm nothings going to happen." just as she said those last words the lights died alltogther and Sakura stiffened, waiting for them to come on. When they didn't she made a sound that was between a groan and a whimper. She shifted over quickly and grabbed Syaoran around the middle again, moving as close to him as she could.**

**"I thought that it was a little storm. Remember? Nothings going to happen?" he said chuckling a bit and shifting his head more comfortably on the pillow.**

**"Shut up." she said again just like before moving even closer. "I hate today." she said after, but very quietly. Syaoran felt bad for her at the point, he had no idea what was running through her head and what she must be going through. He promised then to himself and to her that he would protect her from whatever until he felt that he needed to, and now he felt that he really needed to more than ever. So letting out a deep breath he put his arm around her and nudged his head a little closer to hers as well. She noticably relaxed closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep as fast as possible. Maybe, when she fell asleep it would all go away, she also tried thinking of other things like the party they all had with the candles and everyone thinking she was going to get pregnant. She smiled and Syaoran noticed, and hoped that she would be able to keep on smiling, because he just realized how much he needed that smile**.

Sakura was comfortable, she was so warm, and comfy she didn't feel like opening her eyes. But she did because even though she was so comfortable something kept on poking her and pushing her slighty, also some noises woke her up. When she opened her she lifted her head a bit and squinted her eyes, looking around for the source of discomfort, and surely enough she found it.

"Uh, Ayy Ooo mfff aff erggg?" she mumbled sleepily plopping her head back down on her pillow...Which happened to be Syaoran's shoulder/ chest.

"Huh Sakura? Sorry we can't understand you?" Came Feimel's voice from behind Sakura.

"I said." she said more clearly shifting her face a bit. "What are you doing here? But since I'm more awake I should rephrase that to; What the _hell _are you doing here you annoying little freaks of nature?" she asked as Feimel got more comfortable. She was at the moment laying down behind Sakura, with her head propped on her head, watching her.

"Nothing." came another voice which was _identical_ to Feimel's. Sure enough when Sakura looked over Syaoran's sleeping form she saw Sheifa lying behind him, watching them as well.

"Really, nothing eh?" she said looking over at the two younger girls. They exchanged indentical smiles and stared at her with all too innocent looking eyes.

"Ok fine!" Feimel said giggling now so much Sakura glared at her, she was not, in case you didn't notice, a morning person. After a few more moments of laughter from the two Sakura snapped.

"What the hell are you two doing here!" she yelled causing Syaoran to wake with a start. He looked around groggily noticed the twins then put his head back onto the pillow groaning.

"Don't you two ever leave me alone?I swear you both are going ot be the death of me." he said through the pillow. He thought about throwing it at them but decided agaisnt it since a) he was too lazy and b) he needed it for his head at the moment.

"Well no!" Sheifa said sitting up and using her brother as an elbow rest. "We were just walking around minding our own buisness, not peeking into anyone's rooms and we just happened to walk by your door and we had to see how you two were!" she said looking over at her twin.

"Yeah! We opened the door and saw you two all cuddled and holding eachother and it was just too cute!" she said smiling even more broader. Syaoran realized he was still holding Sakura so he made to let her go because last time had gotten close to her she basically rejected him, and exploaded in his face and didn't talk to him for a week. But as he reluctantly pulled his hand away Sakura shot him a dirty look.

"I'm warm, don't you dare move!" she said threatingly snuggling back to him ."Muffin." she added sweetly and Sheifa and Feimel got stars in their eyes.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" they both gushed and Sakura tried not to roll her eyes, while Syaoran looked around confused...They wouldn't get sarcasm even if it tripped them.

"And to think we caught you both on tape!" Sheifa said dreamily getting off the bed. That snapped Sakura back to reality.

"Huh? Whats this about a tape?" she said staring at the two questioningly her once tired eyes turning a bit more alert.

"Well Tomoyo inspired us with her tapings of you two when you were younger, soooooooo we had to tape you guys!" Feimel said also getting up and picking up a video camera that was plugged into the wall recharging.

"As soon as I get a hold of that tape it's going to be smashed, ripped, crushed, flattened and burned. But I'm too tired and warm so go away." she said sighing tiredly and closing her eyes. The two scampered off and could be heard in the hallway. "Wow ther actually left." Sakura said surprised.

"That never worked for me when we were younger." Syaoran mumbled to himself, glaring at the door which the two had dissapered through.

"Five bucks says we're going to get another niece or nephew!" one of them said but they couldn't hear the rest since they were too far away.

"Stupid sisters." Syaoran mumbled before moving again but Sakura held him there. He looked at her wondering why the hell she still kept up the act when his sisters were long gone from the room. He tried again but she gave him a stern look, which clearly said; you move, you die. "Something up Sakura?" he asked, usually at the Summer House when he joked about them sharing the same bed she would scream and rant and try to push him off, yet here she was willingly coming closer and actually holding him. Something was wrong, she must've had a fever.This was Sakura they were talking about, _Sakura, _if you didn't hear that clearly here it is again, _Ssssssssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

"I'm fine. Stop moving, your ruining it." she said sleepily and the last part caught him off guard.

"Ruining what?" he asked looking around for a hidden camera or something like that.

"This!" she said impaitently raising her head. "I'm tired and warm and you moving and talking is ruining it! So shutup and get used to it." she said resting her head back on its former spot.

They lay there for a bit, it was still raining and it pattered against the window. Sakura was now fully awake but she really didn't want to move, it was more than comfort that kept her there, though she wasn't about to admit that any time soon. Soon Sakura just sat up without warning and got out of the bed. She smiled as she grabbed some of her clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. Once inside Syaoran stared at the door for a few minutes and thought over what had happened in the ten minutes he had been awake. Maybe he still had a chance with her, he usually playful grin found it's way onto his face as he too got up to change. Sakura put on her best pair of low rider jeans which she had to admit made her butt look pretty good. She also put on her favorite shirt, a tight black one which went off the shoulders and had long sleeves. It hit her at the hips and showed her slim, curved figure which she was suddenly very proud and very concious about. She fixed her hair and smoothed it out, then put on her usual eyeliner and pink lipgloss with extra care. Why she was trying to look so nice was beyond her but she just felt like being all pretty today. Wow, she felt like she was back in highschool...Now there's a lot of memories...Okay I'll save that for another day.

When she got out Syaoran was wearing his usual wife beater and jeans. ( A wife beater is for those who do not know an undershirt basically, cept its a shirt...i unno how to explain it and dont ask about the name...gets me mad.) He smirked at her when she walked out and she just walked out, not trusting Syaoran. As she walked down the hall, she heard Syaoran's unmistakeable footsteps. He walked beside her and grinned, which showed that he was up to no good. Immediatly her eyes narrowed and he grinned more...Funny it's like a routine now...She went down the steps a bit of a bounce in her step, Syaoran of course stuck close still grinning his stupid grin and following her as she walked to the kitchen. Sakura got in and saw the houses few occupants sitting at the table. Eriol was all dressed and looked like he had a good night sleep, Sheifa and Feimel were wearing their pajamas still arguing over who should have the prize from the cereal box and Jennie was...Jennie was just plain scary...You see Jennie was never a morning person. She sat at the table eating slowly her hair all over the place and looked as if she was stuck in the bushes over night, her face was tired and worn and her eyes were bloodshot, also she as shooting death glares at the twins for making so much noise in the morning. Sakura sat next to Jennie grabbing the box of cereal and pouring it into her bowl. She felt Syaoran's gaze burn through the back of her head until she finally snapped.

"What is it!" she yelled at him but she wasn't actually mad, more along the lines of joking around. But of course, us all knowing Syaoran his grin just got bigger.

"Nothing, nothing." he said turning away still smiling as he grabbed some toast. Sakura just watched him as he took a bite and act as if nothing was unusual. She began to feel self concious, cause when someone is staring at you smiling it could mean 'Oh you look nice today,' or 'Oh you look horrible today, what the heck are you wearing?' So of course she was trying to see what she looked like in her reflection in her spoon. Jennie noticed this as she sat there munching on her cereal and cocked a brow at Sakura.

"Uh, Sakura, what are you doing?" she asked her voice cracking, and yawning too seconds later. ( Funny cuz just wen i wrote that i yawned! wow magick!)

"Nothing!" she said hurriedly and ploppled the spoon back into her cereal. "Just checking if my spoon was clean." she said sitting straight and putting a mouthful of Coco Puffs into her mouth. Again Sakura felt Syaoran staring at her and it was driving her insane, her appetite was getting ruined and it was Coco Puffs, _Coco Puffs guys!_ How can you enjoy them if your being stared at constantly?

"Seriously your starting to creep me out, what are you staring at! Do I have something stuck between my teeth?" she joked but then her smile fell when she thought, _'What if I really do?'_

"No you don't." he said getting up, "Just feeling special that you got all dressed up for me." he said smirking widly at her reaction. Her mouth had flung open and she dropped her spoon back into the bowl. Syaoran took this opportunity to grab it and stuff a mouthful of it in his mouth, jogging off before she realized what was going on.

"Hey!" she said glancing down at her bowl. "I did _not_ get dressed up for you!" she shrieked and she looked around the table at everyone before her gaze landed on Jennie. "I'm going out with Jennie to the stores and wanted to look nice!" she yelled after him Jennie just wore a look saying; I am? When she saw that he just shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk Sakura grabbed her bowl of cereal eating some and chasing after him as fast as she could without spilling any of her breakfeast. "I'm warning you Syaoran! I have great aim when I'm pissed and I'm carrying a glass bowl! I'm not too sure you want your head dented!" Maybe at Tomoyo's everything was calmer.

It was a little too calm in fact. Everyone was sitting at the breakfeast table just eating quietly. It was supposed to only be Tomoyo, Sandro, Marina, Victor and Dave, but everyone at Steve's house was depressed and bored so they came over. They never noticed before how loud the clock actually ticked. You could only hear the clock, the tinkling of spoons against bowls or knifes against plates, and an occasional crunch when someone bit into toast.

"This is dull." Steve said out of nowhere looking as if he wouldn't mind banging his head against the wall. "We need Sakura to yell and scream." he said as an afterthought and everyone said flatly, "Yeah..." After a few more tickings of the clock Tomoyo sprang up scaring the shit out of Marina that she actually fell off her chair.

"I know!" she said smiling and completly ignoring Marina on the floor, hair in her face. Victor helped her up as she continued. "Let's go to Syaoran's house!" she said smiling even more.

"Five bucks says we wont be bored there." Jessie said grinning over to Steve and Victor. Everyone laughed as they all got up going to the door.

"You think I'm actually going to make that bet?" Steve said raising at brow at him and looking as if he thought Jessie was crazy. "We're talking bout Sakura and Syaoran, you seriously think I'm going to make a bet saying that we're going to be bored? Man you are fucked up." he said chuckling and putting an arm around his girlfriends waist.

No one cared that half of them were in their pajamas, like the girls were wearing shorts or overly large pants. They all grabbed jackets, sweaters and umbrellas since the freakin damn rain still hadn't stopped. Again the cars were loaded up and they drove to Syaoran's house which was past Steve's, all in all it was usualy twenty minutes to get there, but seeing as the rain was pouring and you could hardly see anything it might take a bit longer.

Back at home or whatever you want to call it Sakura was stalking around the house looking for Syaoran to give him his payback for that remark. Her cereal had been all eaten and discarded on a random table somwhere in one of the rooms. Sheifa and Feimel went to go videotape Eriol and Jennie and she felt bad for her, putting her into this situation, but if she was going down so was Jennie. Sakura heard a loud bang and she could hear Jennie freaking out and screaming things that she couldn't understand. She also heard another voice which was male and she was guessing it was Eriol and then two indentical girls shrieks which were Sheifa and Feimel...Sakura would of never guessed that quiet, peaceful, sweet, innocent Jennie would do anything...Wow she was surprised for the second..Or was it third time this morning? Well she was walking around as quietly as she could she even removed her slippers so she wouldn't make any noise. She was walking into the t.v room looking caustiosly around...Dammit he wasn't in here too. Another loud bang sounded and someone said an 'Ow!' she looked at the ceiling since those nioses were sounding really close and she was wondering what the heck they were throwing around up there. As she was distracted she didn't hear someone walking behind her.

"Hmmmmm, glad I'm not up there." she said continuing to walk around until she finally stopped in the middle of the room. "Stupid dumbass where is he?" she asked the air and suddenly she was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air while she shrieked loudly, kicking her legs like mad. She heard someone laughing as she was flung onto the couch and immediatly she knew who it was.

"Don't you have a fucking job!" she yelled at him as she lay strewn on the couch. Syaoran meerly smirked looking pleased with himself.

"Why didn't you pay attention in those self defence classes? I knew that it was going to bite you in the ass later." Syaoran said to her placing both his hands on the armrest and leaning against the couch as he looked down at her.

"I did too pay attention, you were just a horrible teacher." she replied back smiling sweetly as she sat up on the couch.

"Really." he said removing his hands and standing in front of her. "I'm a horrible teacher you say. Fine then lets see what you remember." he challenged. Sakura's smile fell and she looked down at herself.

"I'm not doing anything in these clothes, I wont be able to move!" she said standing up.

"Well sunshine no one's going to wait for you to be wearing a tank top, sweat pants, running shoes and boxing gloves to attack you." he said moving the coffee table to make room for the lesson.

"Asshole." she mumbled which caused him to look up and cocked a brow.

"S'cuse me?" he said standing straight showing his true height and Sakura never noticed how tall and broad and muscular and well...Big he was...Until now.

"Nothing." she said backing up before he lunged at her. She managed to squeeze by him squeeling in fright and trying to hold back laughter.

She wasn't doing so great though. Sakura was on one side of the room watching him and trying to stay away from him as far as possible. Syaoran was meerly watching her as well, trying not to laugh at her. He could just run over there grab her, pin her down and claim his victory but he decided to have some fun first and then win and claim his victory. He fake stepped to the(his) right so she bolted to the left (her right) and he ran to the left surprising her when he caught her. Of course her all time favorite word came out. "Shit!" as she struggled and wiggled to get free. She actually managed to get away just like they taught her but he grabbed her again which caused her to get frustrated. He managed to get her down and he dropped to his knees but she rolled away scrambling to get free. Her ankle was grabbed and she was being pulled back cursing at him yet letting laughter came out after every few words.

"Let me go!" she yelled at him rolling onto her back while she was dragged.

"Sorry aint going to work." he said trying to sit on her middle when she somewhat accidently kicked his stomach. He 'oofed' ( lol wat a word!) and she managed to get free a second time and push him onto his back. She actually was able to get on him and sat proudly on his middle with a wide grin.

"I win." she said happily, well hey she just beat a kickboxer and a good one too. Well she was guessing he was good since he went to their college which only accepted those who were really good.

"Alright, alright. You win." he said smiling but then sat up suddenly causing Sakura to fall back and grab at his shirt.

"You freakin' ass wipe!" she yelled at him angrily yanking at his shirt. He grabbed her hand away from his shirt, not wanting her to rip it when she caught sight of a simple ring. She yanked it off and held her arm up in the air. "Ha!" she said triumphantly.

"Damn you women! Give it back!" he said grinning and reaching up for it as she moved her arm and body farther back. It came to a point where she could no longer balance herself and she fell back bringing him with her.

She started laughing as she lay on her back her arm over her head and her fist clutching the ring tightly. Syaoran reached for the ring but she kept on moving and twisting so he could get a hold of it while trying to keep her from moving.

"You little shit, give me that back." he said joking around so that Sakura put on a shocked face and gasped.

"I resent that fat ass." she replied to him laughing.

"I'm not fat...Your just a midget." he said managed to pin down both her arms with his forearm while the other grabbed her hand and tried to open it. "Come on midget let it go." he said his face inches away from hers.

"Hmmm sorry but no can do." she said as if she actually thought about the question.

"And whys that you bird?" he asked her trying to keep his eyes far from her lips.

"Because I could scream rape at any minute and have all the maids and servants and people come down here, and then where would you be? Your in a pretty questionable position and don't forget how good I can cry." she replied with a satisfied smile, he seemed to actually be thinking over what she had just said. He was over her on his hands and knees and was basically pinning her down, it wasn't pretty.

"Alright then, lets play a different game." he said not removing himself. "We'll play Carpenter." he said simply earning him a 'What the fuck?' look from Sakura. "You get hammered and then I'll nail you." he said and immediatly Sakura's mouth dropped. He began laughing as she began wiggling again trying to free herself.

"Say sorry" she said grabbing the top of his ear and pulling.

"Ow!" he yelled moving hid head away from her, but she held on and the more he pulled away the more she pulled back. "You know you want to play carpenter!" he said laughing but she pulled again and another "Ow!" escaped him. "Alright, fuck! I'm sorry!" he said and she let go smiling obviously pleased with herself.

"Much better." she said as he glared at her. He looked at her closed fist that was still stretched out above her head and he went for it.

"Give that shit back now!" he said pinning her body with his so she couldn't move at all.

"Nope! Ow get off you heavy! I can't breath!" she said even though she was laughing her ass off. How the heck can you laugh if you can't breathe? He finally manged to pry her hand open and get the ring back slipping onto his finger. He looked back at her face and smirked.

"Ha. I win." he said to her and moved back onto his hands and knees and watching her face.

She didn't say anything and didn't move, she looked back up at him still smiling. Her hands were still holding onto his shirt and it felt to him as if she was fidgeting with it. Her hands let go of the cloth and placed her palm on his chest staring straight at his face. When he didn't do anything she got a bit more brave and slid her hand up to his shoulder and to his neck where she still continued to watch him, waiting for some sort of reaction either good or bad, as long as it was some sort of reaction. Suddenly though he brought his faced closer to hers and his lips crashed over hers surprising her. She wrapped bother her arms around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. It was pure bliss for her, she didn't know why the first time he kissed her she pulled away, but this time she was making up for it. The thing was his kisses were intoxicating, this was different from their first and it made her want more, and she got her wish. He was more than willing to give her what she wanted, and when they pulled apart for air he was smirking down at her. She smiled back up at him and he leaned down for another kiss. As their lips met once again they both heard, "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" and they flung apart shocked and wondering what the hell was going on, Sakura had a feeling she knew who it was.

Both looked in the direction the sound came from and saw Sheifa and Feimel with a video camera in their hands pointed in their direction with a ittle red light on. Sakura paled noticably and Syaoran just sat there as if frozen.

"That was too cute!" one of them exclaimed not too sure who though.

"We've never seen you two kiss in front of anyone before! We seriously thought that you two were having problems! Right Sheifa!" Feimel said turning to her twin with a huge smile on her face and what appeared to be tears forming in her eyes.

"I know! And we love you Sakura! We couldn't even think about you leaving us!" she cried dramatically grabbing onto her sister. Sakura and Syaoran seemed to come back to their normal selves when they both glared at the twins.

"Give. Me. The tape." Syaoran said dangerously getting up and once again showing how freakin big he was.

"Uh...Lemme think about that dear brother of mine." Sheifa said putting a finger to her chin and looking up at the ceiling.

"No!" Feimel said causing them both to burst out laughing, but immediatly they stopped, screeched and started running when both Syaoran and Sakura bolted towards them.

It was a game of cat and mouse for the next ten minutes, Syaoran had actually cornered them but they both pushed him and he ended up toppling down and they were both able to run away. After another ten minutes Syaoran sat down on the couch flipping through the channels giving up, maybe he's tie them up when they were sleeping and then get the tape then. A crash and three shrieks were heard and Syaoran flinched knowing it was his sisters and Sakura. At that moment though another noise entered the house.

"Syaoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" came an all too familiar voice.

"What Meiling!" he yelled back when like fifteen people followed her into the t.v room. "Missed us already?" Syaoran said putting a hand to his heart and smiling at them all.

"Not you, Sakura. Her yelling was just un-boring you could say." Steve said plopping down by his cousin.

"Thanks." Syaoran said flatly returning to the t.v.

"Where is Sakura anyway? Tomoyo asked sitting on the couch as well.

"Uh..." Syaoran said wondering how to explain this. "She's chasing the twins." he said trying to sound casual but Marina stared at him along with the others seeing that he was trying to hide something.

"Really?" Melodie asked staring him in the face which made him somewhat nervous.

"Yeah." he said turning back to the t.v yet watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Why?" Marina spoke up and Syaoran turned to the three of them feeling as if he was being ganged up on. His eyes darted from face to face somewhat scared and nervous.

"Uh, because?" he said unconvincingly looking at the three of them.

Then hurried footsteps could be heard dashing down the stairs along with shrieks, and squels and yells and screams. Sheifa, who was holding something black in her hand was followed by Feimel who was being chased by Sakura. Their hair was a mess and Sakura's cheeks were red from both anger and from running so much. But once she realized where she was and how many people there was in the room she came to a stop.

"Aha! You've given up!" Feimel exclaimed pointing a triumphant finger at Sakura.

"Feimel...Please oh so kindly give me that tape...now." she said inching over to the twins and smiling over at all the people once in a while.

"A tape you say?" Tomoyo said sliding to the edge of her seat oh so gradually.

"Uh...What tape? I don't know what your talking about." Sakura said in a cheerful voice jumping onto Feimel to grab the tape.

"Get it girls!" Tomoyo yelled as she stood up and all of them; Marina, Melodie, Meiling, and Tomoyo, all jumped on Sakura, Feimel and Sheifa as they all tried to grab the tape.

The guys meerly watched from the couch glancing at one another thinking 'Like hell i'm going to break that apart." as they continued on watching the tangle of legs and bodies that was desperatly trying to get the tape.

**GUYZ I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE A SEQUEL! So yes a lot of stuff happening in these chapters might change an engagement now im saying between who...or if an already existing one will break apart...MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Sorry about that...:D... So yes wat ya think bout the wittle kissy wissy? lmao n e wayz review! plz?**


	12. Ah, home videos

**Sorry for the late update, my cousin gave me the flu...and sum other sicknessess and other random ish but yes here it is so chillax pplz. 8D s'all guuud in the hood...ok never again. but yes also i've been stressting yet again and get writers block soooooooo don hate me this sto4y is not discontinued**

Sakura was thrown onto the couch yet again and all the girls sat on her only letting her head free to move so she didn't die or suffocation...They'd let embarresment finish her off :). She was trying to shake them off but they wouldn't budge. Syaoran was sitting calmly on the couch watching everything happen and one of his sisters went up to the huge screen to put the tape in the VCR when Syaoran bolted up and tackled her to the ground grabbing the tape. The guys immediatly ran after him and tackled him as well while the girls sitting on Sakura yelled and screamed idea's and comments to the guys, I guess to motivate them or something..Or maybe everyone was just really getting into it. So this was how it was; Sakura was piled on, on the couch while Syaoran was on his stomach with guys holding him down. One of the twins got up her hair all messed up making her looked all electrocuted...She bent down and put the tape back into the vcr and re-wound it. The two captives struggled agaisnt their human chains. Sakura mumbled something that no one could really understand so Tomoyo took out the cloth they had stuck into her mouth.

"Yes? You were saying something sunshine?" Tomoyo said sweetly while smiling down at her friend.

"..."

"Well! You were mumbling something before honey cakes." she added after her wide smile feeding Sakura's disgust.

"If there's a God...He hates me." Sakura said sadly looking up at the sky, well really it was the ceiling but the sky was beyond that so technically...She was looking at the sky...Right? "Hey guys lets sing a song!" Sakura yelled loudly when the tape began to play. "THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT, " It showed Sheifa and Feimels faces talking into the camera giving a sort of preview of what they were going to show but of course it was drowned out by Sakura's singing. "KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE-MFFFF!" Tomoyo stuffed the cloth back into her widely open mouth.

It showed Sheifa walking down the hallways and entering a room with its occupants sleeping. The guys whistled while the girls added comments with giggles and laughter. When Sakura saw this she started er...Mumbling louder. "MMFFF EMMM AHHHHHFFF AWWWWWWWWWNNNGGGGGGGGGG AAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT NNEHER ENNNNNNNZZZZZZ!"

But of course everyone was completly engrossed into the movie, Marina even went to get a bowl of popcorn which she passed to everyone.

"Oooooo you guys are going to loooooooooooveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee this part!"

It showed everything from them sleeping, so the fighting scene to Sakura beating Syaoran and then Syaoran beating Sakura and then the whole enchalada (Sp?) Sakura almost died of humiliation when they paused it right at the part where their lips met in the kiss. Everyone AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD at the scene and Sakura wanted to cry. But they didn't stop there, oh no...They re wound it to the making out part and watched it again, and again and then putting it in slow motion. Then Tomoyo said randomly..."Now that was kinky." she said smiling and starry-eyed while everyone else went on cheering them both on.When Tomoyo saw the death glare that Sakura was giving her she removed the cloth from her mouth and said quietly. "You all have five seconds." and that all too familiar fire lit Sakura's eyes.

"Aheh heh, you wouldn't do anything to us Sakura." Marina said looking at her friend with a smile yet a little doubt was goign through her mind.

"I wouldn't eh..." Sakura said dangerously.

"But it was so romantical!" one of the guys said and they all roared with laughter and Syaoran fought against his human bonds.

"Wanna kiss me Kura?" Melodie said puckering up and breaking down in a fit of laughter.

"Damn you all! Damn everything!Damn friends! Damn everything to damnation!" Sakura yelled which only caused more laughter. "SHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" she yelled out in frustration since she couldn't exactly move and stomp on all their faces, but of course, Sakura wasn't exactly in any position to cause much damage, except maybe a few busted eardrums but other than that...

Later on that day when everyone was still sitting down do various things and Sakura had screamed in a few of their ears while Syaoran manged to beat of few of them Sakura headed to the backyard to get some alone time since people tackling her and then hugging and squeezing her soon after. It sorta made her want to get away from people and welljust get away from all of them crackheads. So as she walked around the pool and felt like she was in a movie. You know the type where it's night time and theres the pool with the lights making everything sorta dreamlike and the main character walks around unsuspecting and then WHAM-O! they get grabbed into the shadows. Thinking about being in a movie she grinned and at the same time she shivered thinking about being unsuspectantly grabbed.

"Yeah right Sakura." she muttered to herself and right at that instant she heard a funny noise and instantly her body stiffened. "Oh crap, oh crap...Oh shit, oh shit." she said in a high whisper as she froze on the spot. "I'm like a fortune teller or something. Ok...Money should be falling from the sky!" she continued in a high whisper and well nothing exactly happened. "Ok focus Sakura! Syaoran? I know it's you, stop trying to scare me." and with that she rounded the corner and saw...Dave and Marina basically gettin' it on... Let's just say what they were doing was no longer PG rated...

"Whoa sorry!" Sakura yelled turning around causing the two to break apart.

"Hey Sak's." Marina said breathless as she walked over to her friend grinning like mad.

"Marina." Sakura said sounding like she was struggling with something. "Can I talk to you...Over there...Privately...Alone..." and she half dragged Marina to the other side of the house. "What are you doing!" she said to her friend who's eyes were glazed over.

"Nothing, you know staying at the same house for a few days got us talking so now, you know. I really like him, plus I'm bored I need fun too." she said a bit defensively. That caught Sakura off guard.

"Wha? Whoa hunay buns. This is Dave we're talking about. Also you can't just hook up with guys cause your bored! What happened your mother drop you when you were a baby?"

"Yeah, but thats besides the point." she looked back over to Dave who was preoccupied doing something. "Listen you can go back to your new man candy and leave who I wanna date alone." Marina stated getting more and more serious which never happened with Marina...She was the ditzy one of their group.

"Your actually serious about this? You can't be serious!" Sakura disbelievingly said.

"Yes, I am. So go and play 'carpenter' with your boyfriend and get nailed while I do the same with mine." and with one last icy glare she turned away from Sakura and back to Dave where she grabbed his arm and led him off into the dark property.

Feeling a bit told off Sakura went back into the house Tomoyo sleeping on Sandro's lap, Sandro sleeping on the couch using the arm rest as a sort of cushion I guess. Jennie sat on the floor her back against the couch, sleeping as well. The rest of the guys were playing video games and trying to knock the controllers our of eachothers hands, so much for maturity. Sakura walked over tapped Sandro who woke with a bit of a start, and indicated to Tomoyo who he picked up and brought up the stairs. She went round waking everyone up from the floor and heading up to her own room. Things down here were getting a lil confusing around and everyone sudden appearance as well was adding to it all as well. So since the entire freakin gang decided to come over they had to spend another night with them.

Oh well, if you can't beat em join em right? Well in this case yes, soo she was off to bed climbing the stairs her eyes half closed and dragging her legs up each step which all of a sudden seemed liek a really big effort. She walked down the halls almost like a zombie not really paying attention to what she was doing, almost like her body was functioning without consent from her brain. She stumbled into her room and put her hands in front of her walking blindly in the dark looking for her night table, well temporary night table. Sakura was so tired that she groaned out loud as she sat heavily on the bed and opened the drawer with her foot. She brought her shorts and tank top out and decided that it was too dark for a certain roomate to see anything so she changed right there, meh she'd just make a memo to regret it in the morning...of course she would have to make a memo to remind her to make a memo to remind her to regret it...Alrighty...Let's stop while we're ahead shall we?

She plopped down on the bed causing it to bounce slighty while she kicked at the covers wanting to feel the cool sheets to give her some relief. As she got comfortable she felt a presence next to her and automatically knew who it was. She lay there for a few seconds and when he didn't make a move she decided to steal a glance at his face to see if he really was sleeping. And to her dismay he was. Bah who needs em anyway? Well that idea lasted about five seconds because she soon scooted closer and lay on her side facing him. Still nothing happened. Freakin loser. This was supposed to be like a scene in a romance novel! Hollap we're not talking about _that_ kind of scene. But the kind where the guy wakes up feeling her presence and wraps his arms around her while waiting for her to sleep first. She allowed another six seconds for him to be come the main character but leave it to everyday ordinary guys to be well, typically unromantic. So rolling her eyes she picked up his arm which was heavy with dead weight and plopped it onto her waist while snuggling closer...Still nothing.

Man she really needed to stop reading those romance novels. This experience made her realize just how far fetched it really was...Dammit.

But little did she realize after she was asleep of course did he open his eyes that trademark grin and pulled her closer. Man-oh-man maybe peeking at her books was such a good idea after all.

P.C.B.P.C.B.

Btw remember wen i said i was going to write a sequel? well i think i changed my mind because i have a new idea...think about this, before u all try to freak out on me :P Firemen...fire...sumone needing to be saved...and my extreme sarcasm wen i write :D get the flicture? and its SnS sooo dun wurry ur lil heads to much :D

Also i have a lil question how old are all of u guys? i jus want to no wat age group my writing mostly appeals to if u dint want to mention it it's fine with me :D

**I wuld liek to thank these ppl for adding my story to their faves/alerts thank u guyz sooo much u have no idea how much i love u guys:D**

**-Kori Kage Tenshi-, ALLFICLOVER, Black 4eva, caliecookie1991, cerrdy, darkwolfslayer, gemini-lover, Hemotoxin, Hopless Maiden, Kariah, KawaiiQuerida-chan, kero-chan08, lalacherry, PnKSaKuRaSyAoRaNs2, Pure hope, pyscho-pyro-shrink, reeda-blossom, Roque072005, Secrets Of a Brokin Heart Emmie, Soft Sakura Petals, Sparkly Faerie, Sweet Sakura Angel, Think About Saucepands, XoXoMoon TribalXoXo, yukyungtang, AimiliCherry, angelsinheaven87, beautiful fire warrior, Betrayed Innocence, CheriWolf, cool-chick-rae, cuteAnimegirl16, Destiny's Heroine, emeraldgray, Forfirith The dark angel, HOTANIMELOVER, ImmortalSoull, island firefly, kutekimnd, Majia, Meika-chan, michik0, Mystic4 Gohan, Nin Chick Rena, Pinky4, Precious-Ying-Fa45, sjkatana, Yunique.**

**Thank u all!**

sorrryyyyyyy sooo mcuh that i didnt uupdate sooner! or that this chappie was not longer after all this wait but its 2:16 am im at a party and i no this font is freakishly small but i am too lazy to change it. :D soooo i promise to make the next chapter longer and filled with more 'interesting' things between our two lovey doves here. so yeah...i have a few chapters lef... cant promise how many tho allrighty my lil amigos? LOVE YA ALLL!


	13. It's a date then

**Lmao guys i have this very kool logic which i read sumwhere and deicded to share it with u all :D Bombing for peace is liek fucking for virginity! Ha it;s funny cuz unlike most jokes i acutally got it! lol n e ways yes i wuld of updated sooner cuz well i was on a roll and liek typed a whole lot and then being the idiot that i am, forgot to save and closed the window and again it asked meif i was sure and i clicked yes...lemme jus tell u i pulled out half of my hair...**

**This ones a lil extra long and theres more talking cuz i dunno my fingers jusr went flying.**

**REWIND: Man she really needed to stop reading those romance novels. This experience made her realize just how far fetched it really was...Dammit.**

**But little did she realize after she was asleep of course did he open his eyes that trademark grin and pulled her closer. Man-oh-man maybe peeking at her books was such a good idea after all.**

Sakura woke up early which was, really weird and freaky for her. She resorted poking Syaoran but that lost it's fun after the first five minutes of him rolling around and muttering things under his breath. She had tried closing her eyes again buttttt sleep did not want to come to her.

"Fine then, I'll just do something _else.'_ she said dramatically though it was unessecary as she got up from the bed.

She changed into her dancing gear, some tight, stretchy (yet fuzzy :D) pant things, a sports bra and her running shoes. Grabbing a hair elastic from the dresser she left the room and headed down the halls. Annnnnnnnd this is where she noticed she didn't know where the hell anything was. There was no noise, not even a clock ticking and truth be told though she had wished for silence like this in a while she was ready to pull her hair out. She looked left, and then right.and then straight in front of her. CLosing her eyes she pointed her finger out and spun around, when she stopped and opened her eyes she saw that she was facing the stairs so thats the way she headed. Hey it works if you can't choose a way, then either ennie-meenie-miney-moe it or yeah spin till ur dizzy.

Bounding down the stairs and tying up her hair she slipped on the second last step and landed on her butt. "Owwww." she groaned rubbing the assualted body part she really needed to tie a pillow there, it would save her many times, she was sure. Once she reached the bottom she had no idea where the gym was, but she was sure that Syaoran mentioned one. To her left was where the kitchen and lounge and t.v room where and she had been all over that place, and then to her right was an almost off limits place. Well if it wasnt to her left then it had to be to her right. So she waltzed over to the cut away wall and entered a room that was seriously not somewhere she should be.

It was really elegnat, like nice chairs, tables, fancy looking rugs which she would stain in matter of ten minutes if they were in her house. This was the part of the house that Syaoran's mother stayed and well Sakura really stood out with her workout gear and then the like expensiveness around her. So being Sakura and extremely klumsy, forgetfull and accident prone she got the hell out of there as fast as she could. Once out of there and no where near anything breakable is when Sakura noticed she was in a bare hallway. There was two doors each the same and equally plain looking.

"Alrighty then lets see what we have behind door number one." and swung the door open. "Oh...Kay...We have a broom closet...A large broom closet, things like the size of my room." she muttered seemingly jealous as she stuck her head in. Well then again if your room was the size of a closet then I think you'd be lil bummed out too. "Moving on, what have I won behind door number two?" and with that she pulled the handle and found what she was looking for. "About time too, he really needs to put maps around this place."

Sakura walked in and noticed that it wasn't exactly huge but served it purpose well enough. She found the C-D player and put her mix C-D in changing it to the song she wanted. She stretched and loosened herself up rotating her neck and hopping a bit. When the music started to play she got into position and started the routine she had memorized. She spun, stepped, went down on the floor, move her body in liquid movements, jumped in the air, turned while still in the air, fell on her ass a few times and so on. Her face and bare stomach began to glisten with sweat as beads of it rolled down her body but still she pushed herself. She pushed herself all the way to her limits yet still continued, being under stress can do that to you. She was halfway through a spin when the music suddenly turned off and she lost her footing ending up with her on the floor.

"Owww. Shit man, not cool." Sakura groaned finally feeling how tired her body was and not being able to move so she just lay there, sprawled on the floor like a star.

"Sakura?" came a womens voice from somewhere and scaring the shit out of her.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed sitting up and noticing her friend. "Don't do that!I can die from like some heart thing!" she yelled at Tomoyo who held her C-D in her hand.

"Well gee, fifty people stomping in here, turning off the c-d player is not enough warning?" she replied staring at Sakura like out of her mind.

"...No." and with that she plopped down again."Can't move.Need help.A stretcher maybe.With a sexy paramedic or something."

"Now, now Kura I told you I'm a kick boxer and a carpenter." came a sickly innocent sounding male voice. "Not a paramedic though I do fit the other description very well I must say."

"And then the conceited boyfriend steps in, not what I asked for Tomoyo!" Sakura whined still not moving from the floor. Faces came near her and stared down at her.

"Kura thats not nice." came one of the twins voice. "You have to stay with us! Imagine if we did get you a good looking paramedic."

"Yeah." came Jennie's voice. "He'd probably be delievering his own baby in a few months." she snickerd and this earned her a half hearted kick which was really just Sakura throwing her leg up in the air without any energy.

"I couldn't do that." Sakura said which made Syaoran give a smug smirk to everyone. "Im too tired to do that now." she finished and his face fell into a half glare which was directed at her. Everyone had their share of laughes except a certiain person.

"Alright, alright. Everyone's had a good time, now it's time to be serious." he said pushing at everyone.

"Ooooo, someones jealous." singsonged the twins in unison, did someone write their lines or something? A shove is what answered their question.

"Lets go Kura breakfeast ready." Syaoran told her resting his hands on his kness and looking down at her.

"If you didn't notice dummy, I said earlier, if you were paying any anttention, I can't move. I'm exhausted." she bit back at him. See waking up early for Sakura is not a good thing.

"Yeah I know, I just chose to ignore you." he laughed when she tried to swipe at him but of course could only fling loose body parts around. "Fine, fine, but don't get used to this." and with that he lifted her up one hand under her back the other under her knees.

"See this is what I'm talking about, this is what gets you the points." Sakura said happy that she didn't need to move.

"Yeah well you can't always get what you ask for." he sighed and Sakura just looked up at him going 'What?" and thats when he flung her onto his shoulder.

"Hey! If I could I would sack you right now."

"Really it's a good thing that you can't. I need to give you children in the future."

"Why is it always me! I get stuck with the weirdos! First Tomoyo and her crazy dress, fashion thingy and then Marina, Melodie and Jennie then you the twins and your weird cousins!"

"Yeah...And imagine living without us." he told her and she actually did and decided that her life would be rather boring.

While at the breakfeast table everyone ate silently and polietly, sitting up with perfect posture and chewing at least twenty times. Not. At the moment, Marina found it fun to throw grapes at Steve and Sheifa and Feimel found it hilarious to practically jump over the table. Eriol was having fun kicking Tomoyo's foot every now and then and Sandro would laugh at her facial expressions which consisted mostly of glares. Sakura on the other hand was with her nose almost in the cereal bowl of corn flakes to avoid the mass destrcution going on around her. Syaoran on the other hand was sitting on the counter once again eating toast and watching it all happen.

"Can you guys...Chillax!" Sakura yelled finally when Eriol accidently knocked the spoon out of Sakura's hand spilling the flakes and milk on the table. He smiled apologetically but left his face when Sakura stole one of his orange slices.

"Hey, get your own damn food." he said pulling his plate towards him.

"I did, thats payment for knocking _my_ food." she repliedbiting into the juicy slice."Can't mess with me." she muttered after and Eriol lifted an eyebrow in wonder.

"You wanna take this outside?"he said standing up and showing his true height.

"Yeah." Sakura said getting into is and standing as well barely reaching his shoulder. Sakura noticed this unfortunatly."Dammit." she muttered grabbing a chair and standing on it. Eriol, somehow, got the same idea Syaoran had earlier and lifted her onto his shoulder, she hung there for a second while everyone laughed ans she stayed confused.

"Why does eveyone DO THAT!" she freaked kicking her legs wildly. She heard Eriol muttter a 'crap' when he started to move foreward and then,"a little help please." when he stopped. She tried to look around him but she couldn't soooo she resorted to kicking once again.

Next thing she knew she felt hersle fbeing lifted once again if possible but this time Eriol came up with her. ?. Was all Sakura could say but thats when she noticed the chair he was standing on. "Aw jerk!" she yelled trying not to move so that they would go off balance and be pankcakes on the floor.

"Ass." was all he said and sat her atop the fridge. He jumped off the chair quickly and pulled it away laughing up at her.

"I thought we were taking this outside moron!" she said quite calmly though she said it between her teeth.

"I like view better though. But your right, I'll take this outside, see ya." and with that he left her. Everyone else snickered and got up as well leaving her on top of the fridge.

"Guys! Its all gross up here! There's like five years worth of dust collected here!" she nearly cried when she no longer so anyone and no way of escape.

"Only you eh Kura?" came a voice she knew all to well.

"Why don't you put your lip over your head and swallow it." she snapped at Syaoran who was looking up at her not at all disturbed.

"Alright then, I'll just leave you there." he said turning around and walking off.

"Wait!" she yelled and he turned around looking bored and unconcerned. "Help me please?" she said in a small voice trying to act sweet. He smirked and came foreward lifting his arms up to her.

"Trust me okay, your not going to die." he said plainly and Sakura stopped what she was doing.

"Why would you even say that! I was trusting you! Great, thanks you just made me extremely paranoid with you."

"Just come, have I done anything to you yet?" Sakura sat there thinking and he actually became slightly shocked.

"Well there was that one time in the car,"

"Sakura!"

"What!" he glared at her growing impaitent. "Okay fine." she said smiling and slid down grabbing his arms for extra support.

"Thanks honey bunches of oats." she said smiling, giving him a quick peck and then walking off before he grabbed her arm.

"Lets get out of here for the day. First offical date you could say." he told her not letting go of her arm.

"Sounds like a plan." she replied nodding her head slighty.

"And by the way that was such a cheap kiss."he smirked pulling her closer.

"Mmm, well too bad, but if you show me a good time today then I'll give you a better one." she turned to leave but turned back to him. "And I don't mean a good time that way so don't get your hopes up."

"Dammit." was all that she heard him mumble.

Outside was a beautiful day it no longer was raining and it wasn't damp. Currently at the moment Sakura and Syaoran were walking down the busy streets of town looking in the windows of shops and sometimes going inside. It was actually quite natural being together, like they acted like really good friends able to tell eachother things and acting stupid but there was those moments when it did feel like they were going out. All Sakura knew was that it was going to be a tad akward when they went back to school and he had to help her continue her training.Wow she sounded so important there! Like a kungfu mater!Alright enough of that.

But there was something on Sakura's mind that had been nagging at her for a bit now. Were the technically, _legally_, OFFICALLY dating? Like he hand't exactly plopped down on one knee with three dozen roses confessing his undying love for her or anything...Not that she wanted him to do that...But really, okay yeah they were pretending and all cause of Dave but now that Dave had Marina they didn't need to pretend anymore. But then again, they fully made out on the floor, there was a tape proving it. Just thinking about that damn tape made her shiver. They had to feel something for eachother like, Sakura knew she liked him but did he or was he still keeping up with the act? She then got a horrible idea, what if he _was_ only going along with it? What if she was the one who looked like the total idiot person who was acting like a love struck puppy. Not good. She only had one word to sum up all her problems. Shit.

"So what do you want to do now?" Syaoran asked while they were sitting outside of a coffee shop. Sakura looked up from the magazine she picked up.

"I dunno. This was your idea, what kind of date is this supposed to be?" she said half smiling while poking her iced lattee with her straw.

"A very nice one actually. But seriously, anything you want to do? Anything that you want to get?" Sakura smiled while looking past his shoulder and up the street.

"A bunny." she laughed not actually being serious.

"You want one?" he asked leaning foreward looking as if he was really wanted to know the answer.

"I was just joking around." she said her face showing surprise.

"No, you want a bunny we'll get you a bunny." he told her getting up and grabbing her hand lifting her as well.

"But, uh, we don't even have anything for a freakin rabbit! Like a cage and stuff." ahe argued tryng to get common sense through his head.

"Thats what moneys for Kura, buying things. Besides, Sheifa and Feimel were telling me how empty this place was and that we should buy a puppy or something make it more, homey." he said to her while they walked down the street.

"Oh so now you want the white picket fence, perfect garden , puppy and two kids thing?" shaking her head and smiling at her own joke.

"Maybe." he said showing only a bit of joking aroundness. "I wouldn't mind it actually sounds nice enough, but only if you gave me those kids." he smirked and Sakura didn't know wether or not to laugh or hit him.

_'He's joking right?"_ She thought to herself not sure where this was going. Besides isn't it like a rule somewhere that you don't talk about kids and stuff on a first date? If thats what this even really was that is.

About an hour later Syaoran stuck to his promise and actually a bunny, along with a cage necesaary equipment and the she bang. The bunny was small and was light brown with darker brown spots here and there. When Syaoran asked her what she was going to name it she told him "Scooby Doo." and he just looked at her funny like waiting for her to say "Just joking I'm naming it Sir Fluffikins" or something.

"I'm serious Syaoran Scooby Doo. Doesn't he look liek him? Like the fur?" Once Syaoran looked closer at it he had to admit it did.

Syaoran took her back home but he said that the 'date' wasn't finished. When she narrowed his eyes at him he caught on and laughed. "Not that!" he said continuing to laugh much to the relief of Sakura. She thought she was going to have to some butt whooping. He took her outside in the backyard which was well huge and seemingly endless but he brought along a small cooler.What the heck was he going to take her on a picnic or something. She alost snorted because it was so corny and very un-Syaoran like. They came to a large tree and he started to climb.

"What are you doing?" she said expcting him to bring out the checkered blanket and the flopppy cookie and ant covered cheese and crackers.

"Come up." he called down gasping slighty as he straddled a branch.

"Uh, how. Me, Sakura equals extremely clumsy and climbing huge trees is just screaming for my death." she said to him while looking up. "Besides how would I get up there anyway?" she was actually quite intrigued in what he was doing and well hated to admit it but she wanted to get up there too.

"I'll help you. Haven't you climbed a tree before?" he asked her while leaning down a hand for her to grab.

"Yes." she grabbed his hand and got near the trunk using her feet against the trunk to help pull her up. "But that was how I fell out and broke my arm."

"Ah, I see." he grunted as he pulled her up into the branch.

"Phew. We done?" she said as if she had done all the work.

"No." he told her flaty standing on the branch and working his way onto another higher up.

They climbed the massive Weeping Willow tree until they got near the middle which was like twenty feet off the ground. Once there, there was this sort of flat nitch that the tree had naturally made. It was big enough for her and about two other people to lay down on fully. It was actually quite nice, there was branches growing around the flat part of the trunk and the leaves made a sort of protective sheild around them.

"Wow." Sakura breathed as Syaoran helped her up onto it. "What is this?"

"This, is where me and my cousins would come up and play, hide from our parents or just to escape. It was our club house, castle, pirateship and space ship." he chuckled sitting down and looking foreward. Sakura smirked trying to picture him playing a pirate or astronaut.

"It's nice. Cozy." she said not really having anything else to say about it. She felt that she didn't need to use big words to describe this place, small simple ones were enough.

"This is not even the best part when the sun starts to hit the water over there just right, it's like all times stopped. And theres more after." he spoke to her but she felt as if he was reading it from a book, not the fakeness or anything but the way he talked about it. "I haven't been up here in so long." he told her after finally looking over at her.

"Why not? If it has so many memories and it's so beautiful why haven't you come up here?" she asked while looking out to the large far off pond.

"I never had a reason to until now." was all he said and well to say that it didn't give her shivers would be a lie.

They talked for about half an hour when the sun started to set and well since sun sets take a while. They would glance every so often at it and continue talking about whatever it was they were talking about while eating and drinking what was in the cooler, it was a warm night so there was no need for jackets. But when everything started becoming really orange and pinky ( ew how unromantical i'm makng it sound ) they both stopped talking and just watched it. He was right, Sakura thought as she sawjust what he meant by the sun hitting the water the right way. She felt a calm come over her liek she hadn't felt in a long while, even when she was dancing this morning her frustrations and stress hadn't left her completly and when it did it would return in a matter of minutes.

But this, this was just what she needed and she felt honoured that he would share this with her, especialy since he hand't come here in a long time like he said he hadn't. When it was done neither talked for a bit, just unable to. "I've never seen anything like that." she said to him hugging her knees.

"Yeah, but like I said it's not over.There's more."

"If your planning on pushing me out of the tree I will wack you with a tree branch." she told him bitterly with a hint of humor in her voice.

"No," he said laughing a bit. "I need a cheerleader tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Whats happening tomorrow?"

"I have a fight tomorrow, didn't I tell you?"

"Uh. no, I wouldn't of asked about it if I had known." she said leaning over and punching his shoulder as he sat against a large branch.

"True, but yeah, there's a fight tomorrow nothing special so shutup and don't ruin today ok." he smirked while pulling her right beside him and wrapping an arm around her. Well that was unexpected was what went through her head.

"So whats next? You said something better happens after." she asked him after a while when she couldn't hear her freakin heart beat pounding in her ears anymore.

"Of course there is I planned this, so obviously it's going to be great. My dates always are."

"You didn't even ask me properly." she said trying to act snooty. "Like come on guy you didn't even ask me romantically at all if I could be your girlfriend...Not even your pretend one." she added trying to make herself less nervous, she needed to weedle an answer out of him somehow.

"Cause I don't have to. When we were pretneding that was like a silent agreement, but now I know your mine so whats the point of asking?" DING DING DING DING DING! We have a winner folks not all guys are idiots. "Even if you didn't like me I'd seduce you somehow." annnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddd he just had to ruin it.

"Thanks." was all she could say.

It started getting darker and Sakura was waiting for the surprise and trying to think of what it could be. A plane writing I love Sakura? Nahhh too dark to see it. Spying on neighbours? Watching stars? Not too bad. Fireworks? Who knew, but then when someone whispered look in her ear she came back down to earth. She didn't exactly know what she was looking at. It was dark...Cause it was night and yeah thats how it works. She was about to hurt Syaoran for making her look like and idiot and actually expect something when something caught her eye. It was something shiney...Oh my God was he planning to kill her with a knife! Was he the rapist! Uhh, no not a knife, she realized when she saw it bobbing around, then more of them. Thats when she figuered out what they were. Fireflies. Real fireflies dancing around in the air and illuminating everything.

A sound like a half sigh and half awww escaped her lips as she watched everything. It was perfect! How the hell did he plan this? She would interrogate hiim later at the moment she had more important things to do.

"Now I have to admit that this just finished the deal." she told hime looking at him and smiling.

"Told you," he said smugly. "Do I get my reward?" he said sounding almost as if he were a puppy who did a new trick.

"For sure! I was planning that since five minutes after I said I would think about it."

"Really?" he said stressing the E's a bit. "Is this one going to be a repeat of the one on tape?" he added playfully and only known to him, hopefully as well.

"Heck yeah, except minus the interruptions of course." she laughed as she was pulled to him.

Let's just say there were up there for a while making good on their promise. The houses guests had been looking for them but once both their missing persons cell phones were turned off they got the hint and let them be, of course they had no idea of the good they did to themselves. If they ad interrupted once again someone would of gotten a black eye.

**OK that was nice and long and well hopefully mushy wushy for u guys. any comments or w.e greatly appreciated and yeah, review please! I;m noticing a lag in them:'( s'all good tho, s'all good btw theres about 2-3 chapters left guys soooo stayed tuned but remember this will not be the last u hear from me:D:D:D**


	14. Sakura's problemsoh boy

**Well I woud like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and please exscuse any typo's but i have thos fake acrylic nails on from a party i went to and i cant freakin type! lmao but yeah only a doorknob like me wuld hane such problems. Anyways, i think that after this chapter there is only one chapter left and maybe another if ur lucky that is. I'm working on another story which is filled with more nonsense u can imagine and think it has a pretty original story line/plot thingy. Trust me i dont think many if any ( hey that rhymed!) have this plot. Ahem yes, um sequel well im still debating about that soooooo i'll keep ya posted. here we go. BTW thinkgs get a lil more serious from now on bcuz we're reaching the uh...nvm ;) u'll see why.**

**REWIND:Let's just say there were up there for a while making good on their promise. The houses guests had been looking for them but once both their missing persons cell phones were turned off they got the hint and let them be, of course they had no idea of the good they did to themselves. If they ad interrupted once again someone would of gotten a black eye**

The next morning was a rather, uh, weird one you could say. Tomoyo had spent more than half the night looking and asking for Sakura and was heading over to the kitchen getting some well deserved coffee. When she got there she didn't expect to see her missing friend sitting at the table eating Lucky Charms cereal. She stood there imobile watching her friend as if she wasn't real.

"Hi Moyo!" Sakura called happily and munching on her cereals cheerfully not noticing that her friend was at the moment staring at her, her eye slightly twitching.

"Hi Moyo? Hi..., how the hell can you _just_ say hi!" Tomoyo said disbelieving while closing the cabinet she had recently opened and headed slowly over to Sakura.

"Uh, good morning? How was your sleep?" she added a little confused.

"My sleep...I'll tell you how my sleep was. I didn't get any because I was looking for you! Where the hell were you!" she practically screamed while almost slamming her hands down on the table.

"On a date." came Sakura's meek reply.

"Really, a date that freakin takes all night!" her hair, which had a serious case of bed head, was shaking with every word she spoke. "With who?"

"Uh, Syaoran?" she replied unsure of where this was going exactly.

"See guys like that Kura are no good, did you say Syaoran?" she asked going from one thing to another leaving Sakura more confused than before.

"Wha? Who?"

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo said getting frustrated that she was taking so long to answer.

"...What about him?" she said wondering what she wanted to know.

"Dammit Kura! Did you two go on a date!"

"Uh yee-ah?"

"And it took all night?" Tomoyo said holding onto the edges of the table.

"Yes..." Sakura said getting up as well, slowly and cautiously since with Tomoyo you never knew. Especially in the morning.

"Oh my God!" She squealed running around the table and trying to catch Sakura but she of course ran around it as well and they both ended up on opposite sides of the table. What happened to the mature Tomoyo that they knew?

"What I do!" Sakura said panicked.

"Nothing Kura! You went on a date with him! Tell me what happened!" she said happily and dashing around the table as well.

"Get away from me! Tomoyo drugs are never the answer!"

"I know that, why you brining that up?" Tomoyo said stopping, her turn to be confused.

"I'm saying it so you can stop doing them." she said smugly and causing Tomoyo to roll her eyes.

"Funny. Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" the deranged women said litterally pouncing over the table and trying to get Sakura who wasn't expecting it and ran away screaming; "Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHEE-YAT!"

A few of the guys came down still half asleep, and going to have breakfeast and stopped when they saw the table chase. They looked at one another until Eriol said, "Bun that." and they all shook their heads and going back to bed too afraid to enter the war zone.

"SA-KU-RAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tomoyo screamed after her, her pajama pants wet from the milk she had spilled when she jumped onto the table.

"I thought you said you didn't get any sleep! How the hell can you have this much energy dammit!" she yelled over her shoulder and jumping over the couch and out the back door which led to the patio.

Syaoran on the other hand had just woken up and was groggily looking around. He was slightly confused but then remebered where he was. At home, with Sakura...and about twenty other people. What a joy. Then he remebered the tournament that was going on today and got up deciding to take a shower, have some breakfeast, practice a bit then do whatever. So he did he took a shower put on some jeans and the usual wife beater and was about to head out the door when he saw Sakura's pitiful plant on the dresser. If it was bad before it was well horrible now. The poor thing was brown and like growing mould. Yeah Sakura did water it like she said she would buttt...uh, she sorta drowned it. There was so much water in fact that it filled to the rim and he guessed there had to be at least three litres of watre in there. So innocently looking around seeing if the coast was clear, he picked it up carefully and threw it in the garbage, meh Sakura wouldn't mind the room actually looked better without it.

Now that, that was done he headed out the door and saw all the guys in their pajamas or boxers or whatever the hell they wore to bed, just standing around. They shook their heads slightly and gave him a pitying look which just left him confused, what the hell were they on? Pushing it out of his mind he headed down the stairs and just when he was on the second last step he looked up and around the room, annnddd litterally missed a step and fell down onto the ceramic floor. All around him looked as if it was the bombing of Pearl Harbor. Everything was everywhere, plants knocked onto the ground the soil everywhere, pillows strewn all over the place, the couch was even knocked over! He got up his mouth hanging open as he caustiously stepped around the X-box games, pens, tissue boxes and even a broom. He entered the t.v room and the coffee table was upside down...halfway across the room, a vase had been broken and he stepped over it.

"Well man," Eriol said coming from behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder."For once it wasn't me." he replied trying very hard to keep a serious, solemn face. The rest of them came down as well wearing the same expression as Syaoran. Mei Lin came down with the twins who looked around and caught they're brother staring at them.

"It wasn't us!" they said together and dashing to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"What the fuck happened!" Syaoran said putting a hand to his forehead.

"Uh," but before Victor could answer there was a loud splash which caused everyone to look at the back door.

They all looked at eachother before Syaoran hurried to the door opening it and having the other people follow him. He walked onto the patio and found Tomoyo and Sakura in the pool soaking wet and gasping from shock and cold. Everyone burst into laughter even Syaoran who forgot how mad he was as he saw the two girls, hair sopping wet in their faces, mouths wide open and in they're pajamas. In fact it was quite hilarious seeing them there and even more so when Sakura's face went stoney and red as she slowly walked over to Tomoyo who was walking backwards.

"Sakura lets talk about this." Tomoyo stated pulling back her drenched hair and moving back while her pajama bottoms flowed.

"Sure. Later." Sakura said continuing to advance when she finally pounced on her sending them both down with Tomoyo's shrieks. The two wrestled under the water while the onlookers, well, looked on.

"Your girlfriend is scary man." Steve said coming from behind him and staring into the water which was a blur of legs, pajamas and long hair.

"Thanks." Syaoran said tightly adding sarcasm. "Thanks man, really needed to know that because I sure didn't notice." he sighed still watching them. "Either one, or both are going to drown." he commented shaking his head slightly.

So he went onto his knees and put his arms into the water managing to grab Sakura's arm pulling her up and having her waving her arms madly trying to get back into the water. Eriol helped Tomoyo who was laughing triumphantly and smiling like she had just won miss America pagent. Sakura's eyes narrowed as they were both were dragged onto land and no one exactly noticed her puffed up cheeks and only when she spit the water in Tomoyo's face did she erupt in her own smiles.

"Ha! How do you like them apples eh?" she said laughing her ass of while Tomoyo joined her. Okay, Tomoyo was a pain in the ass but still you couldn't stay mad at her.

Right at that moment however Dave walked onto the patio wondering what was going on and with his arm around Marina. When his gaze fell upon Sakura and Syaoran he put on a small smile and pulled Marina closer. Marina also looked over to Sakura giving her a cold look and keeping her mouth in a firm line. A silence fell upon the group as Eriol helped Tomoyo stand while Syaoran did the same to Sakura. No one really knew what to do or what was going on so they all stood there staring at one another. Then Dave titled his head in a sort of greeting-farewell thing and turned away walking with Marina and purposly let his hand that had recently been on her waist slide down her hip and onto her rear. Sakura kissed her teeth knowing exactly what Dave was up to.

"So..." Mei Lin said breaking the silence and causing everyone to look at her now. "That was a little bit on the weird side. What the hells going on?"

"Yeah?" Victor said stepping in. "Didn't you say that, that Dave guy was a creep?"

"He is." Sakura said simply.

"And whats going on exactly?" Sheifa or Feimel said.

"I don't know." was all she said continuing to gaze where they had been walking.

Again another silence filled the space and everyone began filing into the house stepping over the thrown articles and going to have breakfeast. Sakura grabbed her hair twisting it trying to get as much water out as possible. Everyone left her except Syaoran who watched her and stayed silent. What the hell! Everyone was staring a lil too much at her lately. She lifted her head high, though she really didn't know why but whatever she just got into it but someone pulled her back by her arm.

"HEY! Can you chill with the pulling, and the arms?" she winced while flayling her arms for emphasize as Syaoran looked down at her.

"Whats going on?" he said in the tone of voice he had used when they first met, and she didn't like it.

"I swear if one more person says that I'll,"

"You'll tell them whats going on." he cut her off not letting go of her arm. Sakura stared at him defiantly but of course lost because well she was against Syaoran and well he could put on one pissed and serious face.

"Well as you can tell the doorknob is dating the jackass." she stated wiping away the water that was running down her face.

"Oh, uh, wait. Who's the doorknob and who's the jackass?" Syaoran asked

"Doesn't matter they're both losers!" Sakura cried causing him to smirk. "Anyway, I caught them basically getting at it the other day, " she snorted here to show her frustration. "so being a girl, and having the secret girl code between us it was my duty to tell her what kind of guy he is." she said only to have Syaoran nod for her to continue yet he looked a little confused. "And well she got all mad saying she liked him and wanted some fun and she got all pissy and said for me to play carpenter with you and get nailed." she said dramatically placing her hands on her hips.

Syaoran smirked at the flustered and mad looking girl in front of him, ready to laugh his ass off but he really wanted to keep his face intact as well. "Well then what are we waiting for?" he said pulling her to him and picking her up one hand behind her back the other under her knees.

"Fucking loser." she mumbled. "Listen he's a creep and this isn't good! And on top of that she's mad at me! Like what the hell!" she complained loudly.

"Kura just shut up for five seconds please." he told her and she finally did. Looking almost offended and ready to lash out on him "Today I have somewhere to go,"

"Where!" Sakura practically yelled. "You can't leave me!" he felt slightly special and wanted when she said this. "Your totally not leaving me with these crazy people!" his bubble has just been burst...Maybe he should drop her back into the pool.

"I told you yesterday...I'm so glad that you listen." he told her while walking into the house.

"Well I was just so mesmerized by something else up in that tree, you know it was hard, I got distracted." she smirked causing him to smile, okay maybe he shouldn't drop her in the pool. The house's other occupants saw them and began whistling and cat-calling adding comments here and there.

"And what are you two up to?" Melodie said giving them a wink. It was then that Sakura noticed Marina and Dave, which only gave her more courage to act as they were, Syaoran on the other hand was a bimbo and always acted this way.

"Oh don't you worry Mel. I'm taking goooooooood care of Kura here." he said causing some of the guys to go "Ow!" really loud and whistle. Sakura finding it very satisfying that Dave wasn't looking at all happy decided to play along as well.

"Yupp, he's just going to help me _out_ of these _really_ _wet clothes_ and into some new ones." she said slyly her gaze lingering on a not-so happy Dave. "Maybe even help with a shower or bath?" she said the last part looking up at Syaoran having put her arms around his neck and and swinging her legs like she was a five year old. Syaoran pretended to look smug and raised a brow.

"Hey I better get going then, can't waste time." he said winking and stealing a glance at Dave who was practically scowling and not really hiding it. "Sorry to cut this short but I, uh, have something do to." so with a smirk Syaoran literally ran up the stairs still holding Sakura who was shrieking with laughter.

Once at the top of the stairs he didn't let her go but meerly carried her down the hallways until they got to their room where he opened the door and closed it behind him. He walked over to the bed and literally dropped her and smirking when she bounced around a bit. He then turned around and fell back as well. Putting his hands behind his head. Sakura got a little bored just laying there just playing with her damp hair and getting her fingers wet. So looking at them she flicked her fingers at Syaoran's face causing the water droplets to hit him in the face. It soon turned out to be a full out war in with body parts flying along with sheets and pillows followed by Sakura's shrieks. She however managed to weedle out of his grip and rolled off the bed her hair sticking in places it shouldn't. "Now, now be nice." she said as he lay back down on his back staring at her and wondering what her motives were. She then kneeled on the bed moving foreward slowly on all fours, almost cat like. The way she was staring at him caused the smirk to vanish and turn his face into one of wonder and anticipation. She was now crawling over his legs and making her way up, all the while he continued to stay stock still, afraid that if he moved this would dissapear. She seated hersef around his middle and used one hand to push his upper body back down while placing her hands on either sideof his head.

She knew she was teasing him but it was freakin hilarious. He was just there laying under her and looking as if he'd obey any command she gave him. Heck he looked as if she told him to jump out the window he would. She inched her face painfully slow and she felt his hands come up to her waist. Finally she went all the way and planted her lips on his. It started out innocent enough until he got a little too into it and pressed her against him and deepened the kiss. Not that she minded of course but this wasn't her plan. Oh no, definatly not. When she felt him rolling onto her she broke the kiss and wiggled out of his embrace and off the bed all in one motion. Clearly he was stunned and a little disorientated along with confused. Sakura took a shakey breath in smiling at him and turning away getting some clean clothes just so she wouldn't jump back in there and continue where she left off. When she turned around he was there frowning at her none at all too happy and what she did. Pfft getting him excited like that and then ending it right when it was getting good. That had to be against the law, he'd check it out later.

"Didn't you already take a shower today?" she asked putting her stuff into the bathroom.

"Yeah, why?" replied a somewhat grumpy voice which caused her to smile.

"Oh nothing." she said walking over to the door and poking her head out. "I was going to ask you to join me buuuuut since you already had one I see no point." she smirked and shrieked with laughter when he pounced off the bed and into the bathroom.

The hours went by with everyone cleaning up the mess Tomoyo and Sakura made, because well this was a little much for the maids. (Trust me i'm a maid and the houses i've cleaned are just plain nasty!) Since tomorrow they went back to school they had all decided to pack up go to the capmus to put their stuff away then watch Syaoran's fight. They were almost finished when Sakura and Tomoyo started throwing stuff at eachother which to say pissed everyone off since they were almost done cleaning. So Eriol ended up grabbing Sakura and dragging her off to another room to clean narrowly avoiding her sharp nails meanwhile Steve took Tomoyo to the kitchen. It was really tiring actually all this cleaning and well, there was no one around so she plopped onto the couch savoring it's comfort. She grabbed the magazines she had just fixed and began flipping through them nor noticing the presence enter the room.

"Slacking off are we?" came a smooth voice scaring the crap out of Sakura she yelled "Shit!" and ended up ripping the magazine in half. She looked up and mets Dave's stare.

"More like taking a break actually." she replied coldy back getting up and the throwing the ruined book into the bin. She heard footsteps come up behind her and she quickly turned around. Dave meerly continued to gaze at her.

"How come you don't like me?" he asked out of nowhere yet sounding almost as if he was mocking her.

"Uh," this totally caught her off guard, it made her more tense that he was so at ease. "Well I don't know, I have a boyfriend already, you know that." she said having the coffee table in between them.

"Oh yeah, I know." he said picking up a pcture frame off a shelve. "Funny though, working together you never mentioned him once, and that one time I gave you your check while you were in self defense you never introduced him as your boyfriend, but _that guy_, remember?"

_"Who's this guy? He a hip hop dancer too?" Dave said mocking Syaoran._

_"No actually he's the one teaching us kickboxing as self defence." she said tiredly all of a sudden._

_"Really?" Dave said sizing him up, and finding out he was a lot bigger than himself._

And she did. She was stuck now and was left with her mouth slighty open and triyng to come up with an answer. He walked slowy over to her smirking a bit waking smoothly over with his hands in his pockets. "Sakura I understand if you just want some fun, but you don't need him for it. We work together no one would notice if we slipped out for five minutes." What a creep! Sakura was thinking as she moved away from him but he took hold of her wrist rubbing his thumb over her skin.

"Don't touch me Dave." she said with venom dripping from her words. "I don't just want to have fun with him like you say, maybe there's other reasons why people are together besides fucking eachother Dave. Not everyone's like you."

"Too bad eh?" he said coming closer to her." Whats so great about him anyway? Is he a free fuck? Or maybe you want his money." he said raising his brows higher. This last part hit Sakura like a ton of bricks.

"Exscuse me you damn fucking prick." she retorted trying to pull her arm away but he held fast. " Firstly no he's not a free fuck unlike you and your girls I have respect for myself and don't give myself to just anyone. Secondly." she tried pulling her arm away again but his grasp was stronger than she thought and her skin where his fingers were pressed was turning red. "I didn't even know if he was the King of all Europe or lived in a fucking box in the beginning, I only found out after we were dating that he had money."

"Well I can get money too." he said as if he hand't heard anything she had just said. "I've been dealing some E and crack lately and the moneys good. So theres nothing to worry bout, so how's about a kiss?"

"Can I help you?" came a voice from the doorway and they were greeted with Syaoran and Meilin. Both their attention was drawn to the door so Sakura used this time to use a move she had actually remembered in self defense class Syaoran taught her. She kneed him hard and he grabbed his, erm, family jewels while Sakura grabbed his head and kneed his face causing him to stumble and grab his nose gasping. He meerly looked up with a sick smile and glint in his eye that made Sakura uneasy but Syaoran grabbed his shirt and flung him out of the room telling Meilin to call him a cab and show him to the door. Sakura plopped down heavily onto the couch while Syaoran sat down as well looking at her oddly.

"You okay?" he asked

"Peachy." she said flatly. She caught the tiniest hint of a smile before he held his hand out for her.

"Come on, time to go."

Well everything got really crazy for a bit. Everyone just realized how much time they really had and were running around the house like a bunch of ants while that huge kid lowered their foot slowly onto the ant hill. When Syaoran kicked Dave out Marina soon followed suit, of course on her own free will and no one knew where she was. Everyone else who had decided to stop by were running around trying to get all of their things packed before they left because well they weren't coming back, well not any time soon. It was actually funny the only person ready was Syaoran who was waiting by the door with an enormous duffel bag and suitcases. He watched as everyone scrambled around him, dashing up and down the stairs through rooms and into hallways. He was at the moment leaning against the wall laughing at all the things people were saying which went like this;

"Where's my sock!" came from Eriol.

"I don't know! How would I!" Meilin screamed holding a bunch of her clothes in her arms.

"I dunno maybe you have a fetish for socks?" he replied and an "OW!" was son followed as Meilin threw her cellphone at him and he collided with Tomoyo and Sakura.

"My nose!" Tomoyo yelped rubbing the hit body part.

"Sorry!" Sakura yelped turning around and knocking heads with Eriol. "Oww shit man!"

"Watch it women!" he said loudly while also rubbing his head.

"You wach it doorknob!" she yelled right back. Meilin had reached the top of the stairs and was currently lowered onto the floor retrieving her cell phone from under a dresser type thing. Of course Victor didn't see her since he was wrestling with his suitcase and tripped over her causing him to bump into Eriol who knocked and fell over Sakura who hit Tomoyo who almost fell down the stairs but caught onto the railing in time, causing Sakura to throw her arm out to grab onto something which was Melodie's ankle who was holding onto Steve which caused them both to fall and land on Jessie who was just an innocent bystander. ( deep breath!). Tomoyo was cracking up on her spot from the top of the stairs where she was holding onto the railing and taking in deep breathes. Syaoran hearing a series of yells and crashes and bumps ran up the stairs, steadying Tomoyo and gazing at what appeared to be a game of live domino's. Victor's suitcase was on the floor the clothes on everyone, and he was sprawled on Eriol's legs while his own were over Meilin. Eriol was halfway on Sakura, while she was under him near the steps of the stairs. Melodie was face first on the floor while tangled up with Steve who was on top of a shocked Jessie who was suffering from lack of oxygen.

"Dude!" Eriol yelled disgusted. "Is this your fiucking underwear!" he threw of the article of clothing which landed on Sakura's face causing her to scream and throw it into Syaoran's hands. Syaoran somewhat confused still looked at it, eyes widened and threw it over the railing and onto the ground below. Jennie just walked down the hall her bags packed and in her arms. "Uh..."

"I don't even want to know what happened." Syaoran said interrupting her and giving her a desperate look as everyone glared at Meilin who was smiling innocently. "And you." he pointed to Eriol. "Off." he indicated his position with Sakura.

"Nah man, I like it." he glanced down at Sakura who was smirking too. "Gives you idea's" he added which resulted in Eriol screaming and trying to run away after he said that.

They finally managed to get their things together and get into their cars. The maids and such would stay and clean up after locking it up for them. It was an hour and a half drive there so it was pretty boring. Basically Sakura fell asleep a few times sang along with the twins in the back and stayed quiet..Fun aint it? Okay lets skip ahead. They reached the large stadium where the fights were being held and an tall, serious looking man walked towards the car immediatly. Syaoran motioned for everyone to get out of car as he parked. He went up to the man the joking around-I-don't-give-a-shit-about-anything-all-I-wanna-have-is-fun-Syaoran dissapered and the Syaoran that Sakura first knew returned, all serious his face showing no emotion.

"Hey Tie." Syaoran greeted clasping hands with the older.

"Hey." he replied flatly in a tone that was wayyyyyyyyyy deep, and well to Sakura this guy was free-kay. "You better get inside and warm up, theres a pretty tough showup this year." Syaoran cocked a brow at him before replying.

"What? Think I've gone soft or something?" a hint of his joking manner thrown in. Tie smirked as well which looked as if if shouldn't be on his face, more like a...ah...uh...I'm gunna kill you if you look at me the wrong way you little shit, sorta thing. Well thats how Sakura felt as she stood beside the twins.

"Nah, just being a good trainer alright? Plus, I wanna see some good ass whooping tonight." He left them then entering the building and talking to people that walked with him. Syaoran then turned to Sakura and the twins adjusting the heavy duffel on his arm.

"Kura, the clones will show you where to sit since you guys are close to the fighter you get front row. Whatever happens don't freak out, this isn't the movies where someone ends up dying." he said with an eye roll.

"All it takes is one good hit." she said trying to be mysterious and serious, but the effect was ruined as he noticed her pink tank top and lipgloss. It just didn't work.

"Thanks." he muttered walking in and putting his arm around her waist. They walked in and did the familiar security search a few guys taking appreciative looks and glances at Sakura when she had to 'spread em' for the security dude.

She didn't feel uncomfortable cause hey, one wrong move from these guys and she could call over the Hulk and make him smash their heads in. Hey having a boxer boyfriend had it advantages. When someone who was brave enough let out a whistle he slipped his arm around her waist and smirked. She heard a; "You look good." by her ear and smiled. She looked around her and saw the hallways had large pictures of previous boxers and such, trophies and then the flash of bright lights. Reporters and photographers were everywhere now that one of the best fighters were here. Sakura shied away as Syaoran continued on walking as if nothing was going on but when they reached the gate he let go of her.

"This is where I leave you. Wish me luck." he said looking down at her and realizing how much smaller than he she was.

"Alright then. Good luck." and she turned to leave, causing him to be dumbfounded before reaching out and taking her arm.

"Hey, that wasn't nice." he stated feigning hurt.

"What? You said wish you good luck and I did." she replied innocent sounding. fluttering her eyelashes ridiculousyl.

"Come on thats cheap." he swore that he had, had this conversation before.

"Well what is it that you want. Exactly?" she pried. He seemed to get frustrated. HE had faced so many oppenents, had them smash him around and beat the hell out of him but he had never let his frustrations show. But with chicka, pfft ya like hell.

"What do you think." she continued to stare at him the flashing lights still going. "Give me a fucking kiss dammit!" he said joking around. she smiled went on tip toe and pecked him on the cheek. "Your joking." she was about to say something when he grabbed her and crashed his lips to hers catching her off guard but pleasing her none the less. She smirked while wrapping her arms around his neck and having a few people who saw whistle and say various things, but lets keep this PG rated...hold on this is rated M...hmm...Wanting to put a show on for people he leaned over her causing Sakura to have to bend her knees and lean back also while he held her back. When they broke apart, lights were still going off, if not more so, while one guy called out. "Oh baybay! Me next Syao?" his voice rang out causing Syaoran to good naturally...flip him off.

Sakura was Seated next to Eriol and Jennie. Tomoyo was on her cell phone trying to get in touch with Sandro who had been gone for a while on a modeling thingy ma jigger. The fight was about to start and people were crowded in the stadium which was filled with hundreds of people. Sakura was growing anxious as the wae of noise, chatter, the rustle of paper, the slurping of drinks grew. She hadn't seen him fight before and she was worried. Wha if he got hurt? What if he did die? She recalled her words of needing 'one good punch'. Damn. She was screwed. She was gunna die today, most likey a heart attack or something. Finally the announcer came on causing immediate silence.

"_Ladies and gentlemen. Please take your seats as we being our tournament. Tonight we got a special fight planned out for you all so let's stop the small talk and get the party started." _People started cheering as the man paused. _"Alright please welcome, Adien Shun!"_ Everyone started screaming and cheering as the fighter came out from a small ramp which led to the arena. And damn he was...scary. Not even a sexy scary, but a freaky deeky scary. He was about Syaoran's height, bald and with hardly any neck. He walked onto the arena and removed his silk robe revealing a well sculpted body which looked as if it could do some serious damage. _"And please welcome returning runner up champion, Syaoran Li!" _People cheered again, obviously he was a favorite since people held up signs with his name in sparkly letters, girls were screaming and holding their arms out as if they could reach them when they were about twenty rows away. And damn, she could see why the acted that way. He walked seriously, his face one of concentration not letting a single distraction disturb him. He walked to his corner of the arena and sat down his back facing Sakura and everyone else, but before he turned he winked at her then seated himself.

That Tie guy had walked with him up and was now in front of him, hands on Syaoran's shoulders while talking to him with an equally serious face. Other people around him took his robe from him leaving him in only his long shorts and tapped hands ( Sorry guys if a lot if wrong but I will admit...I know nothing of this sport so yeah, but im not doing another fighting scene thingy so its just this once :D) Sakura was quick to note the tattoo he had on his right shoulder blade of a cross. Pretty hot. A ew last words were spoken before both fighters stood and shook hands as the ref dude( are there refs? i duno if theyre called something else..w.e theyre refs now.) A bell dinged and the two raised their fists and circled eachother. The fight had just started and Sakura was already biting her nails...She was thinking that Syaoran had a disadvantage because the other guy had like, no neck which meant he woldn't snap it trying to get out of the way. So maybe she should causually go over there, end the fight and keep him in once piece...Not that she didn't think he couldn't kick this other guys ass, it was just, well she sudden;y had a bad feeling.

**well hope u liked it and please read my new fic called Husband Superstore, orignally called Perfect Husband, yeah sounds corny but i assure extreme nonsense is guarenteed :D. Ahem this was extra long as an apology so now...U HAFTA LOVE ME (",) Kinda boring an a lot of talking but w.e i got it up and am exhaused u have no idea of how much a struggle this was! lol love ya my homies.**

**K that was lame...**


	15. Last words

**Aheh, heh, well it's been a while hasnt it? Bout amonth or so? Well, i've bneen very busy ya no, cleaning the house getting my sister ready for skool ya no, im relaxing, that HS was a sort of...stress reliver, and it worked :D So I've decided that this is going to be the LAST CHAPTER! Aint it sad! LIEK OMG!**

**But there is a SEQUEL:D I've decided that that's what I'm going to do. So I think it wuld be a good idea to put me on author alert so you get the sequel. It will involve the same people but there will be a different plot...duh. :D I just need a name. :D ahem, so here's the long awaited chapter...I think I'm guuna cry! **

**REWIND: The fight had just started and Sakura was already biting her nails...She was thinking that Syaoran had a disadvantage because the other guy had like, no neck which meant he woldn't snap it trying to get out of the way. So maybe she should causually go over there, end the fight and keep him in once piece...Not that she didn't think he couldn't kick this other guys ass, it was just, well she sudden;y had a bad feeling.**

Oh my God, this was taking waaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy toooooooooooo long! Like he was getting punched, and kicked and thrown around and DAMMIT who the hell thought this was entertaining! Eriol did, seeing as he was yelling things at Syaoran and screaming and practically jumping out of his seat. Okay, so it was a bad idea to sit beside Eriol when she thought he was gunna talk her through this since he understood this better than her, sadly, she was mistaken. There went another punch to his face...That wasn't fair! Foul! Time out! Penalty kick! Wait...differnet sport. Sure Syaoran was putting up a hell of a good fight as well, she just thought that he wasn't going to get touched. At all. Again, she was sadly mistaken. He had already been in four fights and this was his last one. Sakura didn't know how his body could take such beatings and still be fighting! From this close distance she could see the bruises already forming and could tell he was in some sort of pain.

Then again that other dude didn't look so good either. The two fighters circled eachother, sending punches, kicks, dodging them in return and getting hit. Syaoran should just knock this guy out already but, it was sorta fun seeing this guy struggle but something caught him off guard. Just as the other guy went to punch him his foot went out akwardly and tripped Syaoran sending him crashing to the floor. Pain seared throughout his already beaten body so he sprang back up and punched endlessly wanting it over and done with. The ref was getting ready to pull him off his opponant when he threw one last punch and the guy slumped onto the floor. The crowd cheered and he tiredly lifted his arms in triumph wanting nothing more than to sink in a hot bath.

Eriol sprang from his chair as did the rest of the crowd while Sakura sat dumbly and confused. What just happened? Eriol cheered but looked down on his left and saw Sakura still sitting and then it hit him that she had no clue about this thing. So he lifted her by her shoulders slightly shaking her.

"We won Kura! He won!" he exclaimed happily as the twins made their way into the ring as did the others and Syaoran's managers. Eriol dragged Sakura into the ring as well as everyone hugged and congradulated each other. Of course Syaoran was keeping an eye out for only one person and when he found her he grinned and walked over to her.

She smiled, very uncomfortable with a lot of peoples attention on the champion as shiney confettii fell from the ceiling and landed on everyone. The flash of the paparazzi went off constantly, getting Sakura lightheaded and making everything feel like it was in a dream. Syaoran walked to her and stopped right in front og her proud of himself and Sakrua just smiled.

"You did it!" she said happily the relief evident in her voice. He continued to grin down at her and she rolled her eyes knowing what he was expecting.

He wrapped his arms around her and she said something along the lines of him being 'too sweaty', so he kissed her to shut her up, and because he liked to... Still kissing her he bent down and moved his arms from her waist from just under her bottom and lifted her up. She shrieked slightly from surprise but he kept her lips firmly against his.

"Show off." she mumbled as the camera flashes went off crazier than ever.

Syaoran decided that Sheifa was going to drive since Feimel was a little crazier on the road than was safe. Sakura suggested that she drive since she didn't exactly trust two indentically crazy in the front seat of a car, driving the huge piece of metal on a road with other people and herself in the car. She figuered it was too dangerous. Hey this was NOT Fear Factor. Syaoran just shrugged it off as he entered the back of the car wincing and moving slowly. At the moment however Syaoran was stretched out in the back as far as he could and Sakura was pressed against the side of the car with Syaoran's head in her lap. She couldn't explain it but she was having a really bad feeling. She was absently running her fingers through his hair while looking out the window with a frown as she tried to make the feeling go away but was unsuccessful. Syaoran had been watching her for sometime and wasn't going to say anything but when she started biting her nails and then her lip he knew something was wrong.

"Whats wrong?" he whispered the twins wouldn't be distracted into listening and killing them all.  
"Hmm?" Sakura said looking down at him..  
"Whats up? Whats with the face and stuff, you look like something's wrong."  
"Nothing, just...worried." she said, maybe he would interpret it another way.  
"Bout what?" she was really considering accidently hitting one of his bruises but figuered that wouldn't be too nice. But it was appealing.  
"Uh, you." she lied, of course she didn't like the fact that he was hurt but she knew he was safe and okay now, but might as well lie.  
"Aww, don't worry." he said pouting up at her and making her smirk. He grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of it. "I'm fine. Everything's okay." he told her and she smiled and looked out the window where her smile fell somewhat as she continued thinking.

He knew she wasn't worried about him. In another circumstance he would of been jealous or offended but he could tell there was something very wrong. Deciding not to bother her anymore he closed his eyes and begged for sleep to come.

Once at the College everyone split up. Tomoyo said goodbye to Jennie and Sakura and her new friend Meilin. Sandro had left while at the Syaoran's house for that stupid modelling thing so Eriol volunteered to drive her since he was no longer in college. Steve said goodbye to Melodie, and Jessie stayed back bored while waiting for Steve since they attended the same school. The group of five walked down the halls talking tiredly and dragging their luggage. Meilin left since her dorm was halfway across the school from theirs and they all trudged on. Victor soon left them as well, paying a little bit too much attention to Jennie when he said bye. They continued on until Melodie and Jennie headed off to their room leaving Syaoran and Sakura to walk alone.

"Where's your dorm?" she asked tired and not being able to wait to get into her bed.  
"Why? Wanna visit me tonight?" he smirked and if he wasn't so beat up already she would of hit him.  
"Yeah, thats why." she deadpanned and his smirk grew bigger.  
"I knew it, but whats the point?" Sakura looked up at him weirdly he was not making any sense, maybe he got hit in the head one too many times. " I could just stay with you in your dorm." he suggested and Sakura actually stopped.  
"What? I thought I heard you wrong. Can you say that again?" she shifted Scooby Doo's cage more securly in her hands.

"Well think about it," he stopped as well turning to face her. "Marina's definatly not going to keep on sharing a dorm with you, and you don't want to live all alone."  
"No, it's against the rules and if we're caught we'll be in so much trouble." she stated continuing to walk down her hallway.  
"Come on! No one will know, and if any body does see they wont say anything since they're all sleeping in different dorms all the time. Annnnnnnnnnnd," he said walking backwards in front of her. " The money this place gets from students is huge, they'll never kick you out."  
"Uh, yeah they will. One student doesn't make any difference." she slipped her card key into the slit and opened the door letting him in.

"No they wont! My family gives them tons of money all the time, so they can't kick me out, and if they kick you out I'll tell them that I'll leave too and they wont get any more of our money." Sakura stopped after she locked her front door.  
"You'd leave for me?" she said doubtful trying to find the lie in his face.  
"I'm serious." he said setting his stuff down on the floor.

"You've only known me for a few weeks! I could be using you for all you know." she went up the spiral stairs and he followed closely behind.  
"Nah, I heard you talking with Dave." he said with a gleam in his eye and glanced at him sticking her tounge out.  
"I'm going to bed-,"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee?" he begged as they both entered her room and she plopped onto her bed. She sighed and looked at him where he was smirking and trying to put a puppy face on.

"Fine." she said flatly and his face lit up as he bounded across the floor and into the bed.  
"Thank youp." he said wrapping his arms around her and snuggling closer. "Perfect." he breathed his nose in her hair. "I don't think I could imagine myself doing this with one of the guys in my dorm, so you were obviously the better choice. Sakura laughed out loud while thinking that she didn't think she could sleep on her own anymore anyway.

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night confused and extremely tired. Looking over at the clock she was it was one in the morning. Great. Perfect timing to get insomnia. She snuggled closer to the person sleeping next to her and they automatically held her closer. Sakura looked around the darkend room getting that bad feeling again. She knew she shouldn't but she reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her cell phone. Syaoran woke with the movements and looked at her through squinted eyes.

"Shh, sleep." Sakura meerly said and he listened putting his head back down but still not letting her go.

Making sure that he actually was asleep she turned back to the phone and dialed Jennie's dorm. She knew she was going to get her ass kicked later but that bad feeling was stronger than ever and it was starting to kill her stomach.

"Hullo?" came a tired voice and Sakura got out of the bed and went across the room.  
"Jennie, it's Sakura." she whispered.  
"Hmpf, whats wrong?" Sakura could hear her yawning on the other line.  
"I don't know. I've been getting a really bad feeling all day. Somethings gunna happen." there was a ew moments silence.  
"You want me and Mel to go over there so your not alone?"  
"I'm not alone, Syaoran's here but I just needed to talk to someone and I knew Melodie would murder me if I called her so early. Do you, um, d'you think I should call Moyo?" again there was silence.

"I dunno, if you want." Jennie offered and Sakura continued biting her lip.  
"Okay then. Uh, I'm gunna go thanks."  
"Bye. Don't worry so much, everybody's been stressed bout Marina. So relax, and sleep."  
"Kay then. Night."  
"Night."

Sakura hung up the phone and paced for a bit unitl she heard a voice. "What are you doing?"   
"Planning to steal all of your money and expensive things while you sleep." Sakura said going back over to her bed.  
"Funny." Syaoran yawned as she came over to him. "What are you so worried about? People loose friends all the time, you see their true colours and thats it, they're not worth it anymore."  
"Yeah." she trailed off and closed her eyes praying for sleep.

About two hours later Sakura was being pulled at. She opened her eyes this time planning on hitting Syaoran even if he was in pain already from the fight. But what she saw made a burning pain sear in her stomach. Someone was in here, someone who wasn't Syaoran was in here pulling her off the bed. She looked up and saw Dave, but thats not all she saw, a glint in the dull light from the moon flashed along something long and thin. She was about to scream when he clamped a hand over her mouth and holding the kniofe threatingly.

"Shh, don't say a word." he said his mouth pressed in a thin line and his eyes burning an angry fire. Her chest felt constricted and it was hard to breathe, but she didn't say a word as tears welled in her eyes. She was gunna die. He pressed the knife to her neck when he brought her up and guided her through the darkness to the door. But Dave stepped on something sharp on the floor causing him to yell out and let go of Sakura.

The lamp instantly went on and the room was lit with a faint light. Syaoran stood up immediatly and looked at Dave on the floor and Sakura standing near the door. He clenched his jaw and motioned Sakura to come to him but Dave sprang up and pressed the knif against Sakura which Syaoran hadn't noticed before.

"Your always getting in the way." Dave said annoyed his head over Sakura's shoulder. "This time your not going to. Stay there and don't move. I'm going to take little Kura over here with me and if you follow me then she's dead. Understand?" He pressed the knife further in her throat to prove his point and Syaoran agreed immediaty.

Dave walked backwards out the room the knife still agsint her neck until he was out the door and going down the stairs. Syaoran glanced at the phone only to see the wire's cut and then over to Sakura's cell which had the wires pulled out. he whispered 'fuck' and heard the front door closing and ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs and slipped his feet into his running shoes while opening the door at the same time. He looked down both hallways which were showered him in darkness and decided to go left because he thought he saw a shadow. As he neared the end of it he ran straight into someone causing them to both hit the wall. Syaoran grabbed the person by the shoulder and looked at their face expecting to see Dave. The person looked up at him fear evident on her face and he realized it was Jennie.

"What are you doing here? Did you see Sakura and Dave?" he said urgently his eyes darting frantically around her face trying to find an answer. She nodded her head causing his fingers to press into her arms with more pressure.  
"Where!"

"They went outside! I tried calling you but your phones dead or something!" she said desperatly and the panic and tension in the air causing her to cry. He let her go and headed to the door that led outside.  
"Call Eriol, and the other guys. And Tomoyo, tell them whats going on and for them to meet me in the North East side of the school." and with that he left the building trusiting her to get them for him.

He ran out into the humid night and into the trees that surrounded the school. Syaoran began to feel nauses with worry, they could be anywhere, this place was way too big. He strained his ears to listen for any sound and heard something snapping inside of the crowd of trees and thats where he sprinted to. He tried making no sounds but it seemed that everyone could hear his wild beating heart as he dashed through. It felt as if he had been running for an eternity until he heard voices. It was like and iron hand gripped his stomach when he heard Dave yelling at her and her sobs filled the air. Syaoran walked closer trying to see through the darkness.

"I don't get Sakura, really I don't. Marina told me everything, you guys weren't really going out. So what the fucks going on!" he yelled at her as he pushed up against a tree. The knife still glinted in his hand as he paced. "I spent a year after you, a fucking year! And looks where's it gotten me. But you, you _pretend _to hook up with him, and then now he's in your fucking bed at school!" Sakura pressed up against the tree as he leaned towards her. "Don't worry lil Kura, if you do everything, but I mean _everything_ I tell you I promise you that you can stay alive. But if you don't then your fucking pretty boy boyfriend dies and you get to watch him." He then grabbed her by the bottom of her tank top and pulled her foreward.

"Get on the floor." he stated watching her with crazed eyes but Sakura only panicked and cried harder. Dave got very angry and slapped her across her face with is free hand while throwing her to the floor. He straddled her all the while swearing, and Sakura tried hitting him and thats when Syaoran snapped.

Syaoran ran to Dave who had been trying to unbutton her jeans and crashed straight into him, causing them to land in a heap. Sakura continued screaming but couldn't find a way to help. The two men rolled around sending punches each trying to get on top of the other. Syaoran threw Dave off and lunged at him ramming him into a tree and punching and kneeing his stomach. Sometime during this Dave had lost his knife and everyone was searching for it. Dave managed to punch Syaoran sending him crashing to the floor in confusion while Dave ran to something onyl he could see. He picked up the shining knife and rubbed his mouth where blood had came from his lip.

"I told you not to follow us." he told him while they stood facing eachother each trying to determine what the other was going to do. "You really want her pretty neck to be touched?" Dave mocked while Syaoran glared at him.  
"Your were planning to anyway, and more than her neck." he seethed while Dave smirked at him.

"Yeah, well, I've been trying for a year to get laid by her, what can you expect? She's sweet and fiesty, drives me crazy thinking about how she'll be when I get to have her." he said and Sakura just watched as everything progressed.  
"It was you then." she said in a meek voice. Dave just glanced at her and raised a brow.  
"Whats that sweet cheeks?"  
"Your the one, your the one they're looking for." she said almost to herself. "You hurt those girls...After...After you raped them." she said suddenly horrified that someone she had known for so long could of been such a monster.  
"Yeah, well needed someway to mess with your pretty head since you've messed with mine for over a year. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll make up for it."

Syaoran lost it there. He ran at Dave again, his body on fire after yesterdays fight and then being hit again. What he didn't expect was the knife that Dave still had clutched in his hand and was surpised when something like a hot knife cut through his arm. This momentary shock cost him since Dave kneeded him hard in the rib cage and threw him onto the floor. Syaoran fell to the floor in so much pain that it hurt to even breathe. Dave would of continued beating him until he was near dead so that he could see what he was going to do to his precious Sakura before he died, when someone jumped onto his back. In his anger he threw her off him and onto the floor.

"Your more like him than I thought. Thats okay, I know exactly what can cure a little bitch like you." Dave advanced and Sakura mustered up the strength and courage to shove her foot in his face, where his already broken nose got another hit.

Thats when Dave lost control. he grabbed Sakura's ankles as she tried to get out of his hold and he dragged her to him with her back being scraped from the rocks on the ground. He sat on her stomach once again grabbing her forearms lifting her up, he glared at her before throwing her back onto the ground, her head hitting it hard and Syaoran not managing to do anything about except look helplessly on.

"Your gunna love what I'm going to do to your pretty girlfriend." but when Sakura struggled he slapped her across her face and then used that same hand to close over her throat cutting off her air. "Souldn't of screwed with me, the both of you." he seethed as his other hand worked her buttons and zipper to her jeans.

Out of nowhere a baseball bat went flying down and hit Dave in the shoulder. Dave cried out as the bat swung down again this time to his ribs. Sakura pushed herself from under Dave and looked up at very pissed off Eriol who held the bat like he knew how to use it. Steve and Jessie appeared behind him also holding onto hockey sticks and bats. Jennie, Tomoyo, and Melodie all came behind them and rushed over to a sobbing Sakura, but she meerly dragged herslef over to Syaoran who's breathing had become raspy.

"Somebody call the cops." Eriol said his eyes not leaving Dave who lay gasping on the floor his hand still holding onto the damned knife.  
"I'll get you one day Sakura. Just watch your step from here now on cause I'll be watching you." he ignored everyone except her who just looked at him fearfully.  
"Let go of the knife Dave." Eriol said drawing his attention once agian. "It's over. There's nothing else you can do." Dave smirked before holding the knife up.  
"You really want this? Go catch it." He threw the knife in Sakura's direction just as Eriol brought down the bat inteding to hit his raised arm, only to end up getting him in his head.

Dave fell limply as the knife grazed Sakura's cheek. Everything went deathly silent as they all looked at one another. They all rushed over to Sakura and Syaoran while Tomoyo was on the phone with the paramedics trying to keep her calm, and her telling them what was going on. Eriol checked Dave for a pulse but couldn't find any, either from inexperience or because he was really dead.

The paramedics and police arrived within the next five minutes and Sakura was being treated while they put Syaoran on a stretcher. The paramedics told Sakrua to enter the ambulance while they put Syaoran in as well and they shut the door, the sirens blarng loudly. Sakura 's cheek was bandaged as were some parts of her arms and even her back. Turns out Syaoran had broken two ribs, had a serious cut on his arm and his body was having a hard time trying to keep concious will all the stress it had been under in the past twenty-four hours. They were silent and Sakura was suddenly so tired and relived that everything was over. Syaoran reached over and grabbed her hand smiling tiredly giving it a reasurring squeeze. Sakura smiled back, her eyes threatening to close at any moment.

"Told you not to worry." he said hoarsly and even though she had been through so much in the past few hours she laughed and cried thankful for her luck. But even as she laughed she couldn't help but to remember those last words.

_"I'll get you one day Sakura. Just watch your step from here now on cause I'll be watching you."_

**WOOOT IM DONE! Well this is the last offical chapter, the next chapter will be the last for FaGWtBoL, well it'll be the epilouge thinggy and then the sequel vill come out. PLease any suggestions for a name for it is greatly appreciated because well, yeah I don't have one. The last part of tis very long story will be up sometime very soon so keep an eye out for it. :D**

**Love, PCB:D**

**TO be continued... ha always wanted to write that :D.**


	16. Pick up lines and the end

**-SNIFF- OMG! It's over...all over... done...omg...so upsetting...**

**I'm good...But yes, the ending, I jus wanna say THANK U! to everyone who read and reviewed my story and was there for me! Thank you soo much! I appreciated all the kind words said to me and they really touched me.**

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd thats enuff of me being proper, too weird for someone liek me :D And here's a thank you from the normal side of me. Thak ya my peeps! Lova ya all and shpanks a lot for everything. I will be bak, so dunt wurry.**

**REWIND ( for the last time!) - "Told you not to worry." he said hoarsly and even though she had been through so much in the past few hours she laughed and cried thankful for her luck. But even as she laughed she couldn't help but to remember those last words.**

"_**I'll get you one day Sakura. Just watch your step from here now on cause I'll be watching you."**_

****A few weeks had gone by and Syaoran and Sakura were still together. They were at the moment sitting boredly at a elegantly set table watching Tomoyo as she picked out colours and flowers for her wedding. Sakura was her maid of honour and Meilin, Melodie, and Jennie were bridesmaids, Victor, Eriol and Steve were ushers. Tomoyo was endlessly yapping about this such colour and this such wine and what they should eat and the music, and then the dresses, and tables, and plates, and DJ and limo and church and OH MY GOD is was too much to handle. Sakura glanced at her cell phone and peeked at the time...Shit, it was already five to eleven and they came here at six, was Tomoyo _trying_ to kill them? Well Sakura figuered she had enough of people trying to kill her in this lifetime so she pushed that thought out of her mind.

Sakura was about to fall asleep on her hand when Tomoyo slammed her hand down on the table causing the silver ware and plates to rattle in protest. Sakura was immediatly siting straight a confused, tired expression on her face and as she looked around she noticed that everyone looked much the same way. Looking around trying to see what the heck made Tomoyo loose her cool she saw Sandro and boy did they both look mad. Everyone at the table looked questionigly at eachother not making a sound, since they had seen when she was mad before. Then the yelling started, and boy could Tomoyo yell. Sandro stood up and started yelling as well. Sakura was a little freaked out but only caught something about jobs and not having time. Whatever, every couple fights. Just like the other day Syaoran had broken her lamp by scaring her and making her fall over the table. Okay, so maybe she broke it but it was totally his fault. She had a bruise on her butt to prove it too, now that she thought of it she really liked that lamp.

The argument contiued for a few minutes and Sakura was very tempted to start taking bets on who they thought would win the Battle of the Yells, but one more look at Tomoyo's face annnnd Sakura realized just how much she valued her life. Well Sandro boy over there said something really stupid, something along the lines of. "Maybe I don't have time for all this, especially this wedding!" and Tomoyo chucked that really nice vase at his head. Good thing he was a good distance away and had horrible aim. So, it ended with Tomoyo stomping out of there and Sandro walking off in the other direction. The eight people left at the table looked at one another not knowing what the hell to do so Sakura said. "Sooo, now what?" everyone shrugged and decided it was time to get home.

It had been like this for a while but it was all cool, but as Sakura sat in the passengers seat her forehead against the cold window she thought about everything. She had her best friends who stuck by her through everything, except for Marina who sided with the enemy and no longer was in contact. She had dropped by the other day to pick up her belongings and drop out of school. When Sakura had tried to talk to her she was simply ignored and Marina left. Well you realize things about people you never did before and it opens your eyes, sometimes for the better. She had Tomoyo who was having a headache for the past three weeks, and when Sakura suggested that it wasn't normal Tomoyo went all crazy on her like she just finished having five expressos. Not a pleasent sight. Melodie was her crazy self and was more so around Steven, she gave everyone a scare when she thought she was pregnant and they almost had to give Steven mouth-to-mouth when he passed out. Turns out she read the stupid test wrong. Jennie continued being Jennie, popping up at the weirdest times yet being there for everyone, it was what she did, buuuuttt just don't annoy her too much in the morning unless you _want_ fruit loops shoved down your throat.

Her new friends were great too and she knew how lucky she was to have everyone. Oh, and who could forget the perverted boyfriend? Yah, who could forget him...Took her this long to mention him. Oh boy better not say that to him. But yes, on with this very touching speech. When they got to her dorm Sakura flopped down on the couch while Syaoran went to the kitchen to warm up some food. Hey it was late but he was an animal and needed to eat basically every two hours. She didn't know what she would do without him now that she thought of it. If he hadn't of gone to the Summer House then Dave would of done something drastic or when he dragged her away she would of no doubt had the same fate as the other girls and even killed. She was grateful to be alive and had to thank everyone for forcing them together, well pretend-together. Syaoran caught her smirking off into space while he brought his pasta to the living room.

"What you thinking of?" he asked takinga sip from his Iced Tea. Sakura looked at him when she shook out of her daydream and smirked even more.

"Nothing, just thinking about how perverted you are." she lied. Well she did think if before, but she wasn't going to inflate his ego more than it was already.

"Really? You know you love it." he said with a straight face as if he was actually serious.

"Oh yeah I do. Just looooooooove those corny pickup lines too." she frowned. "You know I still haven't forgotten the 'lets play carpenter. You get hammered and then I nail you. Like what the hell is that?"

"Work of a genuis, if I do say so my self." See his ego was big enough as it is."Trust me I got more."

"I'm sure." she deadpanned. "They're all perved, nasty ones."

"Fine, here, I'll give you some of my best." he put his pasta down and sat on the edge of the couch. "Do you sleep on your stomach?" he asked and Sakura looked at him strangely.

"You know how I sleep." she said but he cut her off.

"Answer please." he said as if talking to a little child.

"No, I don't" she said with a bit of attitude wondering where this was going.

"Can I?" it was so amazingly stupid that Sakura burst out laughing.

"Don't tell me you actually used that." she said after her fit of laughter. Syaoran looked a little put of since he considered it to be one of his best. He'd show her. "I got one," Sakura said after surprising Syaoran. "I never used them but I've had them said to me." she said getting more comfortable and facing him. "I miss my teddy bear, would you sleep with me?" Syaoran grinned and shook his head while Sakura burst out in laughter.

"Sure." he said and then was slapped by Sakura.

"I wasn't serious!"

"Okay, Okay fine, next. This one is my nicest, sweetest one I got, and I'm serious." he said his face becoming solemn and looking at her with no trace of joking. She moved closer wondering what it was.

"The word of the day is 'legs'," he began and Sakura was automatically confused. "Let's to back upstairs and spread the 'word'." Syaoran burst out in laughter as Sakura's mouth opened.

When he saw the murderous look on her face Syaoran ran for his life while Sakura chased him. She followed him into the kitchen and grabbed a pan and he just ran the hell faster. Of course, all of them had their own little problems but thats what made everyone get along and appreciate eachother. Without these little quirks and odd moments life wouldn't be the same. Actually, the planet would go out of orbit the change would be so drastic. But of course when it comes down to it all life is a precious gift, you must treat so everyday. Try and brighten each day with laughter and happiness and you'll make it through it, thats exactly what they all were doing. Except maybe Tomoyo, but we all know she's secertly a drug addict. Life couldn't be better.

"Ow!"

"My pan! You just dented my favorite pan!" a womens voice screeched thoughout the dorm.

"Yeah your favorite pan on your favorite persons head!" See? Life couldn't get better. But then we all dream about the lottery.

"_I'll get you one day Sakura. Just watch your step from here now on cause I'll be watching you."_

**OMG IT'S OVER! BAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA! W.e, hope it's not horrible, and sorry that it's so weird but I have plans for the sequel and this is just pavning the way you could say. The last part withthe pick up ;ines made no sense but I decided to put some weird humor in it bcuz i was sad this is over, an dyead... sniffle...BUT THERE IS A SEQUEL! Wooooooooot, happines. So need to be sad, get glad! Hate that freakin commercial.**

**Anyway, thank you everyone who reviewed and gace me support and was just there for me. I would liek to especially thank Sparkly Faerie and KAriah for their help behind the scenes and giving me a good kick in the butt when I needed it :D Shpanks guys! Love ya both, of course I love ya all to so don b jealous. And EmeraldDestiny, my stupid cousin who helped as well, she's the more serious one so it helped a bit. The boring parts of the story you can blame on her :D**

**thanks again guys it was fun and i'll b back! MWAZZZZZZZ! **


End file.
